


A Night Owl's Guide to Trolls

by Lusey



Series: Night Owls and Other Works [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Draal is Okay, Like super canon divergent, Will contain spoilers for all seasons, yes this is self indulgent FIGHT ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusey/pseuds/Lusey
Summary: Amidst the despair of a missing Trollhunter and persistent changelings, an artist is thrust into the chaos when she discovers the existence of trolls.The danger doesn't bother her. She's just hoping she can keep up with her work.It's probably a good time to start investing in that espresso machine...





	1. An Insomniac Walks Into a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning since it's chapter one that THIS DOES/WILL HAVE SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE.
> 
> Also thanks for even checking this out omg. I love u already.

Two in the morning was usually a quiet time. Crickets chirped, the night sky was is full of stars, the air was cooler and crisp, and most people were in bed. This time of night was peaceful, it was when one lone insomniac took her usual neighborhood stroll.

Varia reveled in the quiet, and tonight she was in desperate need of a break. She shuffled down the sidewalk like a zombie, waiting for her crappy instant coffee to cool. Away from her work that had kept her awake for nights on end, she was thankful for the quiet of the open nighttime air.

 

A flaming tire bounced by her, disappearing around a corner.

 

She watched the tire come and go, sighing indignantly. This was new, and with the other strange occurrences in town as of late. Freak storms, piles of rubble where they didn’t belong, wide destruction of property, sightings of misshapen animals... Some part of her wanted to know just where it’d come from. She paused, then grunted and continued on her normal path, heading towards the canal.

 

The closer she got, the more she could hear the sounds of concrete and stone colliding, of metal screeching, and of people shouting. She grimaced slightly and kept going. Maybe it was a gang fight, or a police situation. But she rarely saw police lights, and there were no rumors of any local gangs. She walked towards the edge of the canal, moving slightly to the right to avoid a piece of a car lobbed in her direction. Looking down into the dried concrete bed, she almost,  _ almost _ took a step back in shock.

 

Two teenagers were closest to her, a boy and girl with what looked like high quality LARP weapons. The boy was clearly down for the count, with the girl trying desperately to get him on his feet while he groaned in pain. Near them was an empty wreck of a car, or at least what remained... That wasn’t, however, the most surprising part of the situation.

 

What  _ was _ startling was the sight beyond them. The sight of three monstrous creatures locked in combat... Or, at least, one creature chasing another creature while being in chased in turn by an even  _ bigger _ creature. The one at the start of the strange monster conga was clearly running so as to not get harmed, six eyes open wide and four arms flailing wildly in desperation. The middle was an umber tone, skinny and spindly like a hairless spider, a long tail thrashing wildly behind him. The last in line was massive, blue, covered in spikes, and doing his damned hardest to catch either the four armed one or the long legged one, it wasn’t quite clear at first.

 

Varia watched the spectacular chase with a straight expression.

 

“Well. This is happening.”

 

She took a sip of her still hot coffee, uncaring of the burn it was leaving on her tongue.

 

The fight continued for a while, unaware of her presence, and she quickly learned that the two larger beasts were on the same side when the one with many arms and eyes tripped, and the large blue one came to block the skinny creature’s way to him. He roared, charged at the larger monster, and was almost comically tossed back with a single crashing headbutt.

“I’ll hold him off!” he snarled, “Get the humans out of here!”

 

Oh, so they could talk too! The plot thickened before her very eyes.

 

Of course, the monster being knocked back so far had caused him to be much closer to the spectating human, and while regaining his senses his attention suddenly fell to her, and for a moment they locked eyes. As the blue one charged, he leapt up towards Varia with claws at the ready. Before she knew, her right arm was pinned behind her back and a cold blade was at her throat.

 

“YIELD!” The creature behind her shouted, gaining the attention of the other beasts and the kids. They stared at both the monster and his captor in shock, frozen in place in fear that he might slit her throat. He panted from exhaustion, looking to his assailants with a sneer.

“Tell me where the Trollhunter is or I’ll make a mess of this poor girl here.”

As if to prove his point, he touched the blade to her neck, and she struggled in his grasp. Her brows furrowed in annoyance. This is not how she thought the night would go.

 

The blue one snarled, the kids had only just gotten back on their feet and were clearly not fit to keep fighting, and the four armed monster raised his hands in a placating gestures.

“Leave the human out of this, changeling. Your business is with us, is it not? Just take it easy and--” 

Varia sighed, splashed the scalding hot coffee in her captor’s face, and ducked out from his grip while he howled in pain. She swiftly turned on her heel and grabbed an arm, using her momentum to toss him back towards the waiting group down below.

 

He landed a few feet from the blue brute, who looked down at the writhing mess. As if by instinct, he raised his foot and smashed it into the once-was assailant, his body quickly petrified as it shattered on impact. He snorted at the crumbled stones, blinked, and suddenly remembered who all else was present. He whipped his head back up to Varia, who was looking at her empty coffee cup with disdain.

 

Everybody was staring at her now, but frankly she didn’t care. She gave one wayward look at her audience, then sighed, looking down at her empty mug once more.

 

“You guys have some explaining to do”

 

The people below exchanged looks, and the young girl visibly winced as she realized they were thoroughly busted. “Man... we’re in trouble.”

“Never said you were,” Varia replied, “but you  _ do _ owe me an explanation, seeing as I almost died...” Not that she particularly cared one way or another, but that was beside the point.

The young girl fidgeted for a second, and the boy by her side rubbed his bruised arm.

“It’s a long story,” he stated with a nervous laugh.

Varia shrugged. “Fine. Follow me then, I think I’m done with my walk for tonight.”

They looked to each other as the young woman turned slightly, motioning towards the street with her head. The boy was the first to start going, followed cautiously by his friend, but the two monsters below hesitated.

 

“Ah... perhaps we should be heading home now, in that case,” the six-eyed one said with an attempted smile. Varia simply narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to freeze.

 

“ _ All _ of you follow me.”

 

His eyes all rapidly blinked at different times, and his four arms fidgeted nervously. He drew his mouth into a thin line.

“... Very well then.”

 

He continued after her and the teenagers, leaving the blue monster stationary and scowling below.

“You’re going willingly?” The larger beast asked, “You realize this could be a trap, right?”

 

“It’s not like we have much choice now, do we?” The other monster sighed. “She has seen us, and nearly lost her life in the process. We owe her what she demands.”

 

The brute snorted, but begrudgingly followed with the rest.

 

Satisfied, Varia turned on her heel and started walking. It was a silent march at first, but as she eventually rounded the corner to her street, from the back she heard the blue one’s voice canted low.

“If this ends up being a trap... don't say I didn't warn you.”   


 

She paid him no mind, though she was almost flattered that he considered her a possible threat. Walking up her empty driveway towards her home, she pulled her keys from a jacket pocket. Unlocking her door, she opened the way inside for the strangers, silently letting them pass as they looked around awkwardly. She shut the door behind them and started walking towards the kitchen, inclining her head to get them to follow. They did, though she swore she heard the monsters say something quietly in a language she didn’t know.

Nobody said a word as they gathered around the kitchen table, they all still just seemed unsure of what to make of her. The monsters seemed out of place in her home, both of them of imposing size. The larger of the two had even had trouble getting through her door, and there were now scrapes along the frame from where his spikes had been forced through. She didn’t mind or really care, she just nodded to them and started to brew some proper coffee. Satisfied, she turned away from the pot and leaned backwards against the counter, folding her arms across her chest. She had their full attention, and now they would have hers in turn.

  
“Alright.” She said. “Start talking.”


	2. Exposition! The Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That explaining thing Varia wanted the gang to do?
> 
> They're doing it.
> 
> This cooould be a hallucination.

For a full half hour, Varia listened to the tale the strangers told her. She remained silent through it all, processing the information as it came to her. Had it been just the children explaining all of this, she might have laughed it off as an elaborate Dungeons and Dragons campaign... but with the monsters, no, _trolls_ , it was a lot easier to consider.

 

Her mug was half empty by the time they were done, and they looked to her expectantly as she took another sip.

 

“So let me get this straight.” She started. “You two are trolls.” She pointed to said trolls, who nodded. “And you come from an entire civilization of trolls that live deep under Arcadia.”

“In Trollmarket, yes,” replied Blinky.

“Right. Trollmarket,” Varia sighed. “And you guys pretty much stay down there because the sun turns you to stone, which, hey, I guess mythology got that one right about you.” She scratched her neck idly. “And you kids, Toby and Claire, are involved because your friend Jim inherited a magical amulet, made by Merlin, that gives him armor and a sword.”

Toby nodded. “I was there when we found it in Kanjigar’s remains. I mean we totally thought it was just a pile of rocks back then but--”

“I’m sure she understands the grisly details, Tobias,” Blinky interrupted. Varia nodded to him in thanks, Toby seemed like a chatterbox once he started going, seeing as he’d talked over the others for nearly half their story.

“Yeah. And your brother,” She pointed to Claire with her mug, “was kidnapped and replaced with a changeling that you call, uh, Notenrique… Because he’s not Enrique... and these changelings disguise themselves as humans like spies right?”

“Yes, which is exactly why we should be more cautious in what we are telling strangers.” Draal said, with a threatening edge in his voice.

Varia fixed him a look. “Careful, now. You got your rocky butt kicked by a sixteen year old, and implications like that could have this twenty-four year old kicking it as well.”

 

He scowled and opened his mouth to retort, but was momentarily at a loss for words.

 

She set her mug down and folded her arms across her chest.

“But back to the story... basically, you helped kill the son of a warlord and a supernatural assassin, both trolls and notorious Trollhunter killers. And you've been beaten the hell up by goblins and changelings and still managed to save the world at least once. And on top of that, now the only person who can protect us has run off to the most dangerous place in the world... because of teen angst?"

 

Everybody was stunned into silence. Toby scratched his head with a strained smile.

“I mean, when you put it like that. Yeah, he sorta did.”

  
Varia paused, thinking about the situation. 

“He's in a lot of trouble when he gets back, isn't he?”

“ _If_ he gets back,” Blinky corrected, “which hopefully he will. But yes, he is indeed up to his ears in trouble. I've been devising a most punishing training regiment for his arrival home that should make the lesson quite clear.”

“I sorta want to hit him,” Toby stated.

“I definitely want to hit him,” Claire added.

“I'm _absolutely_ going to hit him,” Draal finished. “He's going to wish he'd stayed in the Darklands.”

The corner of Varia’s mouth twitched with amusement. She sighed, chugging the last of her bitter coffee before setting the empty mug back on the table.“Sounds like a fun time. Is there anything else?”

“Yes, a question.” Blinky responded, placing his upper hands together as the others went behind his back. “You are taking all of this information _shockingly_ well. It’s concerning when a human responds with, well, very little response. How are you possibly accepting this all so easily?”

 

Everybody looked to her expectantly, and Draal narrowed his eyes in not-so subtle suspicion. Varia just shrugged

“I’ve been up for three days in a row at this point. So honestly I’m just trying to figure out if you guys are a vivid hallucination or not.” She looked around the room. “Walls aren’t acting weird, furniture isn’t doing somersaults, and I don’t see any _other_ weird monsters in here, so you guys are probably definitely real... But uh, I think I’m going to need one of you to pinch my arm just to be sure.”

 

Everybody simply stared at her, utterly dumbfounded by her confession. She stood and waited, raising her brows expectantly as Claire spoke up.

“You think we’re a hallucination?”

“I am severely sleep deprived right now.” Varia responded.

 

Claire fell silent, and she looked to her friends. They exchanged glances, and eventually Toby sighed and stepped forward. Varia immediately put her hand up to stop him.

“I appreciate you taking one for the team, kid, but I’d prefer if one of the trolls did it. They’re what I think I’m hallucinating...” She paused. “Well. You kids too, technically, but it’s not like I’ve never seen a human before.”

 

For a moment, her face strained as if she was considering a forced smile. But the moment passed and she fell silent, waiting patiently for a response.

 

The two trolls in the room looked to each other in a silent debate. Draal looked like he didn’t want anything to do with this, but Blinky merely folded his four arms in front of him and raised his brows, tilting his head towards the human as if to say ‘You’re closer. You do it.’ Draal looked insulted, but sighed and approached Varia. He puffed his chest slightly, reached for her arm, and squeezed.

 

She cursed. Loudly.

 

He’d most definitely grabbed the young woman’s arm too tightly, and she had a nagging feeling that it had been on purpose. She cursed first in pain, then at him, then, remembering that there were minors in the room, at herself.

“ _Fuck._ I mean! Uh. Shit. No that’s not any better...” She yanked her arm away from the very much not a hallucination troll (who let go immediately) and slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead. “Damnit.” She processed everything for a few seconds, then quickly brought her head back up with a puzzled look.  
“Wait, how old are you kids?”

Said kids, wide-eyed and surprised, did not hesitate to respond “Sixteen.” in unison.

She quickly regained her composure and calmed down. “Oh. Nevermind then. You guys are old enough.”

They just shrugged and nodded slightly, still shocked at how quickly she’d changed her attitude. If Blinky hadn’t looked scandalized before, he certainly did after their confirmations. Draal, on the other hand, looked shocked for a whole two seconds before looking over to the six-eyed troll with a barely-concealed grin. Clearly, nobody used that sort of language around the kids when Blinky was around.

 

Varia waited for a moment, slowly rocking on her heels and looking around the room.  
“So... Is that it? I'm free to get back to my work now and stuff, right?”

Blinky cleared his throat and returned back to normal, and three of his arms folded behind his back. He raised a finger. “Not quite. I believe now it is our turn for questions.”

“Like if we can trust you.” Draal added.

“Among other things, yes.” Blinky confirmed. “Your continued ease despite having just discovered our existence is troubling.”

 

“I went to art school,” Varia interrupted. “This isn't shit.”

 

Blinky’s mouth was drawn thin in a disapproving expression, but he kept going.

“Yes well... there's also the matter of, as Draal pointed out, being able to trust you.” His lower hands came to the front and he pressed them together, middle eyes squinting slightly.

“As you might imagine, the existence of trolls must be kept secret from as many humans as possible so as to not cause panic. A single human’s exposure to our kind could lead to word of us spreading to other humans, causing a chain reaction that would inevitably end in sheer chaos.”

“So you're asking if I'm gonna talk?” Varia asked. The kids and Blinky nodded. She shook her head slightly. “I have next to no social life and I don't get out much. Unless knowing that trolls exist somehow interferes with my job, I don't really care one way or another.”

 

“And what exactly _is_ your job?” Draal growled.

 

“I’m a book illustrator.” Varia replied. “Covers mostly, but I’ve also done some children’s books here and there.” She frowned. “And it’s a book cover that’s had me up three nights in a row, ‘cause the client needs it within the next twenty-four hours. I was supposed to get right back to it after my walk...”

“And instead of a leisurely stroll, you had the misfortune of landing right in the middle of our conflict.” Blinky sighed.

“Yup.” She replied. “And as interesting as this all is, I have to get back to work soon if I want to sleep tonight, so--”

“Ah, but there is actually one last thing before we leave,” the six-eyed troll interrupted, “While I’m sure most of us believe that you are what you claim to be, just a human, we’ve all learned to side with caution when it comes to new people. Too many changeling surprises like tonight’s long legged adversary.”

Varia’s brows furrowed. “So what do I need to do to prove I’m not a changeling?” She paused. “So changelings are similar to the fables right? Faeries or trolls that replaced human babies?”

“Just trolls in our case,” Blinky laughed, “faeries haven’t been around for centuries. But yes, that’s the idea more or less.”

“Cool. Okay, so... what’s the test then?” Varia asked, growing a little impatient.

“Ah... yes, well, about that.” Blinky smiled apologetically. “The reason we were caught off guard this night was because we were without a gaggletack.” He raised a hand to stop Varia from speaking. “It’s an artifact that reverts a changeling to their troll form. And, unfortunately, we need to go back to Trollmarket to procure a new one.”

 

Toby looked down sheepishly, “Sorry. That one was my fault.”

 

“It’s quite alright, Tobias,” Blinky sighed. “We still managed to take care of the problem, thanks to our friend, uh.” He paused, all his eyes narrowed and his thick brows moved downward. “What _is_ your name?”

“Varia,” she replied.

“Ah, Varia! A delightful name.” Blinky’s expression returned to normal. “Would that by any chance be spelled like the Latin _strix Varia_? The Barred Owl?”

For the first time in their presence that night, she smiled. “Actually, yes! People don’t guess that very often, they usually go with the russian spelling.”

“I have a much wider knowledge of nocturnal creatures than I do human names.” The troll laughed.

“Dude, no, I appreciate it.” Varia said, continuing to smile. She was happy for the awkwardness to finally wane. “Anyways, what’s the plan exactly?”

“The plan,” Blinky said, “Is this. Tobias, Claire, and I will go down to Trollmarket and negotiate for a new gaggletack. Once we have it, we will return. All you have to do is touch it and we’ll know for sure if you are a changeling or not.” He looked to the other troll. “Draal will stay here to make sure nothing comes after you and you don’t go anywhere.”

 

Varia and Draal’s eyes both widened in shock.

 

“What?!”

“Uh yeah, what?”

 

“Is that a problem?” Blinky asked.

“Just a little bit, yeah.” Varia said with mild irritation. “I can’t cater to strangers when I’m trying to work. He’ll just end up distracting me with his whole not-human thing! Plus how can I trust _him?_ He’s been glaring daggers at me all night.”

“Why can’t one of the children handle this?” Draal complained.

“School night.” Claire said. “Sorry, Draal.”

He looked to Blinky for help, and Blinky just shook his head. “You _are_ the most capable warrior available at this time, given the children have school and I am not suited for fighting changelings on my own, should that be what happens here.”

“I don’t like it, Blinky.” Draal growled at him, growing frustrated. “I have better things to do than guard this fleshbag or _impure_ , whichever she may be.”

“See? He’s even calling me names.” Varia interjected.

“It’s only for a few hours,” Blinky pleaded. “We’ll be back in no time and get everything cleared up.”

 

Varia crossed her arms, furrowing her brows in deep thought. Her foot tapped once, then once again, and she finally sighed.

“Fine. If there’s no other way then I guess I’ll deal with it. Set down some house rules or something.”

Blinky clapped his four hands together. “Wonderful! Draal?”

Draal was still glaring and puffing up again. All eyes were on him, and he finally deflated with an irritated snort. “I don’t have a choice, do I?” More silence, a resounding confirmation to his question. He sighed. “Very well. But the moment we figure out her true nature, I’m going back to Trollmarket.”

Blinky was almost beaming. He looked as if he’d been expecting more of an argument on this and was happily surprised with the outcome. “Perfect! Then the children and I will be going now. Miss Varia has her work and we have ours.”

 

The kids started heading towards the door with Blinky behind them, Varia trailing behind to see them out. Toby and Claire both said simple their goodbyes and nice-to-meet-yous as they exited the door, and Varia waited patiently with a little wave to them. In all this, Draal didn’t budge from his spot in the kitchen, he just watched, arms crossed.

The teenagers were halfway down the driveway, but Blinky turned back to speak just outside the door. “Thank you, by the way, for putting up with all of this. I know this is all quite the inconvenience, and Draal’s attitude has certainly not improved that at all.”

Varia smiled, holding out her hand. “It’s fine. You all seem like cool people. Plus, I mean, trolls existing is pretty cool too.”

Blinky’s expression softened, and he took her hand firmly and shook it. “Delighted to have met you, even if our introduction was a little out of the ordinary.” He let go of her hand, turning on his heel with a little wave as he left to follow the teenagers. “We’ll be back soon!”

 

Varia leaned against the door frame for a moment, watching him catch up to his human friends. He seemed nice, the kids seemed equally so... There was only one out of the bunch that concerned her.

 

She closed and locked the door, looking up at the damage on the frame. She was not looking forward to getting that repaired. Sighing, she went back towards the kitchen, where Draal still stood, looking a little more intimidating without the teenagers around to be a visual buffer. They locked eyes for a while, unwavering, and the air in the room seemed to constrict. Varia eventually just sighed, turning around to head towards the hall.

“Well. I have to get back to work. You can hang out if you want, or you can stand there and try to scare the table in my absence."

Draal’s eyes narrowed, but he quickly followed after her. It seemed he wasn’t going to let her out of his sight.  


It was going to be a long few hours, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read!
> 
> IDK what else to say tbh, I'm just glad I got this chapter done. It took a while lol
> 
> Also heaven help me, I still have no idea how to work with this website's obsession with reformatting all my paragraph spaces.


	3. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If these kids don't play nice, I'm putting them in a get along shirt!!!

Human homes were, by troll standards, terribly small.

 

The ceilings were just high enough to accommodate all but the largest, but still made one feel rather pushed down, so to speak. Floorboards creaked more loudly under stony feet, fragile items were left everywhere like little landmines, and Heartstone help if a troll wanted to stretch their arms.

 

Draal had tolerated the Trollhunter’s home because the basement was somewhat more accommodating, with higher ceilings and fewer breakable objects... and also because it beat living in the sewers during his exile from Troll Market.

It didn’t mean he liked it though, and he was finding his this human’s home to be particularly more frustrating than Jim’s. For one, it was only a single floor with no indication of a window-free basement, and two, he didn’t like the person who owned it. Perhaps it wasn’t completely fair of him, given she hadn’t actually _done_ anything, but that unnerving feeling of not knowing her intentions put him in a bad mood. Was she a stubborn changeling waiting to get him alone before striking? Was she working with that other one from earlier and simply stabbed him in the back to keep her own cover? Maybe she what she claimed to be, and he simply didn’t like her and her lack of fear.

He grumbled to himself at the thought as he ducked under another door frame. He looked around the new space, just in case there was anything off in it. One wall was nothing but bookshelves full of human-sized books, and on the other side was a plush chair with a footrest, which almost gave him the impression that this room doubled as a personal library... No wonder she and Blinky were getting along already. Stuffed in a corner was a desk with two bright screens on it. The fleshbag had already sat down and gotten back to work by the time he noticed she was there. She didn’t pay him any mind, she just continued on with whatever she needed the device and screens for. Jim had tried to explain computers to Draal, but most of what the boy said they were good for just didn’t interest him, and the keys were too small for troll use anyways.

 

Draal went a little further into the room, fixed his attention on her and the computer screens, and walked up closer so as to see what she was doing.

 

The left screen had some... windows? Jim said the squares were called windows when they were on computers. Whatever they were, lines of small text littered each one that were hard to make out. That didn’t interest him too much, so he looked to the right screen instead. That was where the human was clearly putting more focus, as it was the one she was drawing all over. The image itself was that of an oceanic shoreline, with rocky cliffs and sand and the silhouette of a lighthouse in the distance. The atmosphere was murky and dull, and he watched as she defined what looked to be an old fashioned ship on the horizon. Why anybody would want a depressing scene like this on the cover of their book was beyond him.

 

As he watched, Varia’s pen slowed slightly, and she straightened her back.  
“So are you gonna loom over my shoulder like some sorta vulture or do you want to talk?”

He blinked, nose crinkling slightly. He crossed his arms and frowned. “I am _not_ a vulture...”

“Well then maybe take a step back so you’re not breathing down my neck please.” She said. “It’s making me a bit nervous.”

“So having a knife to your throat doesn’t make you nervous, but somebody standing too close does?”

“Well that was different. My life on the line is one thing, but your looming reminding me of my deadline? That’s way more scary.”

He huffed. Her priorities were certainly out of tune... He did comply after a few moments though, and took a single step back.

“Being unafraid of death is a foolish way of thinking.”

The human shrugged. “I mean hey, if I die then I don’t have to worry about taxes and climate change and stuff.”

“That sounds really morbid.”

“ _Life_ is morbid, dude. I mean shit, look at you.” She pointed back to him with a free hand. “Your whole right arm is gone. You’re covered in scars. You fight evil on a daily basis. That’s your life, and that’s a _lot_ of crap to worry about.”

 

He remained silent. While her cynical approach conflicted with the rules he’d been raised on, she did bring up a bit of a point. Life is remembering to eat and clean and train and make sure friends and family are safe and happy. You don’t have to worry about any of that if you’re dead...

 

He grunted quietly, took another step back, and slowly sat himself down on the floor. He could still easily see over her shoulder from here at the very least. He looked to the bookshelves behind him as best he could, then sighed.

“Why is it depressing?”

“What? Life?” Varia retorted.

“No,” Draal growled. “The painting. Why would you draw such a depressing landscape?”

“Because I was paid to. I don’t exactly get a lot of artistic integrity with what I’m told to draw.” She paused to stretch her arms and exercise her wrists. “Plus, the book’s about a family trying to survive an ongoing war. It’s _supposed_ to be depressing.”

 

He hummed quietly in thought, crossing his arms over his chest while he watched the human add more light to the edges of the clouds. His annoyance grew with every nonchalant response. Everything was so nauseatingly _boring_ , and it was frustrating to have to sit there and do nothing about it. He just watched the back of her head like a hawk, as if with enough focus, he could see through her magic disguise.

 

“So. What are you thinking about?” She asked, still facing away from him.

He shook his head slightly to bring himself back a little. “Excuse me?”

“I can feel your eyes on the back of my head, you’re not exactly subtle. What are you thinking about?”

He snorted with a frown, eyes narrowing. “What I was _thinking_ , fleshbag, was how nice it’ll be when Blinky and the children return to settle this so I can go home.” He sat up a little straighter. “And what I’ll do to you if you do end up being an impure.”

“Like?”

“Break your neck, for starters.” He said plainly. “Most of you impure are scrawny and weak. Easy to break, easy to tear apart, especially in your fleshbag forms.”

“Sounds like a fun time.”

Draal’s brows furrowed. That was... not quite the response he’d been aiming for. He grunted and scooted just a little closer to her.

“I could tear you limb from limb if I wanted.”

“That’s nice.”

“Or pop your head off of your fleshy shoulders.”

“Cool.”

“It would be easy!” He said with growing frustration, voice rising.

“Then do it.” She responded, halting the movement of her pen. It stunned him into silence, and he leaned back in surprise.

 

“Wh--”

 

“Kill me.” She set the pen down and turned around in her swiveling chair. She crossed one leg over the other and folded her hands in her lap, staring him down with unwavering fearlessness. “If you’re so good at killing things dead, then do all that stuff you just said you could. Break my neck and tear me limb from limb and pop my head off my ‘ _fleshy shoulders’._ At least if you did that, I wouldn’t have to listen to you act like a big tough guy when I’m trying to work.”

 

Varia’s eyes met Draal’s with unwavering challenge, a scowl forming on her face. It seemed he’d found the limits of her tolerance and gone a little beyond, and now he was faced with a little fleshbag without any sense of self-preservation. It finally convinced him that she was indeed just a human. No changeling would be faced with such threats and respond with an open challenge when vulnerable... but then again, few humans probably would as well.

It made him uncomfortable to say the least. He was supposed to be feared, yet this human, this _unarmed_ human, who was a little over half his height and likely not even a quarter his weight, faced him head on despite his threats. Nothing about her attitude towards death sat well with Draal; there had to be something seriously wrong with this girl...

 

With an irritated snort, he straightened his back and looked towards the window, breaking eye contact, and, in doing so, admitting defeat. He could do all those things if he wanted to, but that didn’t mean he would. He just wasn’t that kind of troll.

 

He heard her chair swivel around as she spoke. “Yeah. That’s what I fucking thought.”

 

He remained silent, looking out the window and wondering what the hell was taking Blinky and the kids so long...

 

\----------------------

 

“What do you mean you won't give us another gaggletack?!”

 

Blinky’s frustrations had grown quickly over the short time he, Claire, and Toby had waited. They’d been RotGut’s for a full ten minutes before either of the gargantuan trolls had peeked out. It sounded like utter chaos inside and took more than a few firm knocks to finally get a response.

Rot and Gut were hard to bargain with (well, Gut mostly), but today they seemed particularly reluctant. Rot looked down at his brother, then back to the group before him.  
“It's not like we don't want you to have one.” He said sadly.

Gut scoffed. “Tripe for brains here decided to test out a new shipment of reorganizer stones and the whole place is a blooming mess in here!”

“I wanted to make sure they were authentic.”

“Well of course they were authentic! You used all of them at once and caused a magical typhoon, you twit!”

 

Even though they could only see a fraction of both troll’s faces, the regret on Rot’s was readily apparent to the gang. He mumbled a quiet “sorry” and looked down at where one could assume his feet were. Gut just sighed, shutting his visible eye tightly.

“It's fine, it’s fine. It's not like that supplier ain't sent us bad goods before.” He opened his eyes to look at Blinky and the kids. “Look, even if we wanted to sell you a gaggletack, with the state this place is in, it could take a long time to fish one out from the mess.”

“Why not use one of those reorganizer stones?” Claire asked.

Gut fixed her a look. “The reorganizer stones got reorganized in the blast.”

 

“Found one!” Rot exclaimed, eye growing wide for a moment before he squinted at whatever was in his hand. “Wait... no this is an ear cleaning stone. Sorry.”

 

Gut sighed in exasperation. “Look, you folk come back in, I dunno, let's go with two hours. We’ll have the shop fixed up by then and we'll do trade. Got it?”

Toby checked his phone and groaned. “Dude, it's almost four-thirty! _Sunrise_ is in two hours!”

“Is there any way you can find one faster?” Blinky pleaded. “We have a troll above ground guarding a potential changeling. If we can’t get back to him soon, he’ll be trapped up there all day!”

 

The trolls on the other side of the door visibly shifted uncomfortably, looking momentarily to each other in a silent understanding. Rot nodded his head to his brother, and Gut looked back to the trio.

“Alright, alright. We’ll sort through this pile quick as we can, and let you fellows know the moment we find a gaggletack.” He narrowed his visible eye. “Whatever you’re giving us in return better be worth it though.”

“Don’t worry.” Toby grinned. “I got an old unwashed gym sock that I buried in the back yard for a week.”

Gut’s eye widened significantly. “We’ll get right on it.”

 

The window covers clashed back into place, and the sound of shuffling, clanging, and other odd noises leaked out from the edges of the vast metal door.

 

All Blinky, Claire, and Toby could do now was wait, and Blinky silently hoped that they’d make it to Draal in time.

 

\----------------------

 

Varia leaned back in her chair, looking at her art with a soft hum.

 

The water looked great and the ship in the distance was well placed, the fog covered up virtually all of the sloppy strokes on the rocky cliffs, the atmosphere was the perfect kind of gloomy. She smiled slightly and leaned back forward to save her piece in different formats.

 

A few clicks, a couple sentences, and about ten minutes later and she was shutting down the computer, art piece sent out to the client at last.

 

“Good news.” She piped up, spinning in her chair to face the troll in the room. “I finished that monster, and it’s only about...” She checked her phone. “A few minutes until five.”

Draal seemed to perk just a little, eyes flitting back to her as he huffed.

“Good. Blinky and the kids should return soon.”

“Well, shit, let’s hope so.” Varia stood and stretched her back, three audible (and satisfying) cracks echoing through the room. “‘Cuz sunrise is in a little under an hour and you’ve made it pretty clear you don’t want to be here.”

Draal stared at her with mild concern. “Are you alright?”

Varia blinked. “Huh?”

“Your spine cracked three times.”

“Oh!” She shook her head. “Nah I’m fine. I have a bad back. It cracks a lot.”

“If it cracks often, how has it not shattered?”

She opened her mouth, then closed it quickly. She paused, then snorted. “Oh man. You really don’t know anything about humans, do you?”

“I know enough.” He growled back, getting to his feet. “I know you humans wear odd and bright colored clothes, that you can and will attempt to make friends with every living thing you meet, and that you are squishy and easily snapped in two.”

Varia’s face fell flat. “You know big guy, threatening people you’ve just met is a quick way to have no friends. Something to think about.” 

She yawned, finally accepting the incoming caffeine crash. “Anyways. My work’s done, so I’m gonna sleep.” As she walked past him, she reached out to pat his arm idly. “Follow me and I’ll give you some house rules so I don’t wake up to a big damn mess.”

 

He made a low noise of disapproval, but followed as she requested, trailing behind her as she went further down the hall, watching her turn the lights in the house off as she went.

“Rule one.” She started, making a left at the end towards a short open space. “If it looks like you can break it. Don’t touch it.”

He grumbled behind her as she made yet another left and opened a door, revealing a stairway. She started walking down, ignoring the light switch as she got to the bottom.

“Rule two. I have three glass tanks in the house. Two down here and one in the living room. They have lights on timers, so don’t freak out when they turn on...” She paused, turning around. The troll was about halfway down the stairs, just watching her with a small frown. “Also don’t put your hands in the tanks. They’re UV lights, so they can and will hurt you. And rule three obviously is don’t get nosy and go poking around in my shit, got it?”

“You make it sound like you’ve built a death trap in your home.” Draal responded, looking around.

It was a converted basement, a bed in one corner covered in pillows, a writing desk next to that, two doors on either side of the room, and two large tanks up against the wall opposite of the bed. Posters of various films and games were strewn about the walls here and there, and a ridiculously large bean bag took up a corner of the room.

 

Draal chuckled quietly. “Are you sure you’re not a troll of some kind? You certainly live like one.”

Varia just stared at him. “I’m honestly too tired to tell if you’re giving me a compliment or not.” She stretched her arms and sat on the edge of her bed, pulling off her socks. “Anyways. I’m technically already in my pjs so I’m gonna try to get some sleep.”

He grunted, sitting down on the last few stairs and leaning against the wall. She looked for a moment, then shrugged and crawled into her mountain of pillows and blankets. “You gonna sit there and watch me sleep you weirdo?”

“I’m going to sit here and watch the only way I can see anything getting in... or out.” Draal fixed her a look, eyes glowing ever so slightly in the dark.

She sighed, turning over towards the wall. “Okay. So you still don’t trust me, whatever I guess. Precautions and--” She paused to yawn. “-- shit... Just wake me back up when they get back with that giggle-whatever and we’ll settle it. Okay?”

“I won’t make any promises.”

“Didn’t expect you to... Oh and uh. If I don’t see you later. Neat meeting you. Even if you’re a grouch... and gave my arm some serious bruises. Seriously dude. What the fuck? Jackass.”

“Just go to sleep.” He sighed in exasperation.

 

Little did he know, but the moment she’d finished talking, she had in fact fallen asleep. Knocked the hell out from days without sleep and a coffee assisted crash.

 

Hopefully the matter of her identity would be resolved by the time she awoke. She’d just have to wait (or sleep, in her case) and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bother me!](http://zonbiconbi.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Next chapter we get to meet what's in the three glass tanks ;O


	4. Icebreakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varia learns about Draal's badass arm
> 
> Draal gets to learn about how fucking weird Varia's life has been.
> 
> They watch Jurassic Park.

Varia woke up with a horseshoe on her face.

 

The cold, metal object had not been there when she had fallen asleep, and for half a breath she wondered how the hell it got into her house. She didn't recall ever owning a horseshoe before...

Memories of the previous night slowly came back to her. The fight at the canal, the trolls and teenagers, the big blue one being stuck with her as a guard and posturing to hell and back.

Oh... this must be that gaggle-thing. Guess last night hadn't been a dream after all.

Varia didn’t understand the significance of this, and it being the key to her identity, eluded her. She was more focused on other concerns.

 

It was making her face itchy. Iron. _Of course._ And the itch cream was upstairs with the rest of the first aid, too.

 

There was an unpleasant grumble, then a shake of her head to move it off of her without having to touch it with her bare hands. She looked down at it. A gaggletack. Pure iron. Well, they do always say in books that iron is the enemy to magic. As carefully as she can she moved away from the bed, grabbing a spare shirt from a drawer to wrap the object in. Hell, they can keep the shirt.

Well... At the very least, the matter was settled. She looked around, noticing Draal’s absence, and few signs of him or any other person being in her room. The tanks were on at the very least, which meant that it was past eight. Varia sighed. She’d hoped for a note, but it seemed they’d opted to leave the horseshoe with her. Perhaps they’d be back later for it...

Varia stretched, popping and cracking her back, and slowly made her way out of bed, clutching the wrapped horseshoe and phone in one hand to take up to the kitchen table. With a yawn, she ascended the stairs, grabbing somewhat tiredly for the door handle while the rest of her mind caught up to the day.

 

Just outside the door, sitting against the opposite wall, was Draal, his eyes closed and a slight frown on his face.

 

Varia blinked, closed the door behind her, and took a step forward, leaning in and wondering what he was still doing here. She reached out her free hand for a moment, considering waking him, but thought better of it and retracted it moments later. With a quiet sigh, she turned for the hall, intending to leave him be.

 

“Good news,” she heard Draal say from behind her. “You’re not an impure.”

 

Varia turned to face the troll. He had one eye cracked open, looking her up and down with a mildly irritated expression. They made eye contact for a moment, and she sighed tiredly.

“Bad news. Looks like they took too long. What time is it?”

“It is almost midday.”

She sighed, running her fingers through her black hair. “Man... that blows dude, I'm sorry.” She paused while he got to his feet. “Well it being midday is alright for me, I needed the sleep.”

“That's good for you, I suppose.” Draal grumbled, scrutinizing her. “What happened to your face?”

Varia frowned. “I’m allergic to iron.”

“So not a changeling, just allergic,” he mused back. “That’s very sad.”  
  
Varia’s frown deepened, and Draal almost laughed. She turned around, walking away as he stood to follow. First to the guest bathroom for her medical kit, then to the kitchen, where she placed it, the wrapped up gaggletack, and her phone on the table, closing the blinds above the sink as Draal entered the room. The sun was out, she didn’t want him getting burned... or seen, for that matter.

Draal didn’t seem to say anything about it. In fact, he’d been staying awfully quiet, likely having nothing better to do but watch Varia, given he was stuck there until sundown. She slathered some itch cream on her face as he stood silent, watching her intently, if not curiously. Weird, but she imagined seeing her face broken out in hives was enough entertainment.

Varia ignored the annoyance, going through her fridge and the cupboards trying to figure out something to eat. Maybe something easy like an omelette? Or maybe oatmeal. She could use something sweet...

 

Oatmeal won out. It was easy enough to prepare after all, and she hummed a single note as she pulled the oat tin down from a higher shelf. As she turned around to set the tin on the counter, she caught Draal out of the corner of her eye, continuing to watch her, though occasionally looking around the room as well. He looked bored, if not a little uncomfortable.

“Alright.” Varia said. “So uh. You’re looking pretty down dude, and I kinda feel bad about it so uh...” She rubbed the back of her neck and grimaced slightly. “I don’t know. Are you... hungry? Do you want some oatmeal too? I have another tin in the pantry, you look like you could eat a full thing of it.”

He blinked, eyes opening a little wider. Clearly, Draal hadn’t expected to be offered anything, let alone something to eat. The troll huffed, crossing his arms and looking towards where Varia had gestured.

“Just the tin would suffice.”

Varia’s brows furrowed. “Like... the tin but not the oats?”

“I don’t believe I stuttered, fleshbag.”

She scowled at him for a moment, but ultimately stopped before things slipped into another fight. Instead, she gestured towards a blue container by the garage door.

“Okay then. Recycling’s over there. It’s full of junk like plastic, cans, burnt out lightbulbs, stuff like that.” She dumped some raw oats into a measuring cup. “Don’t want to waste human food if you won’t eat it.”

Draal grumbled and went slowly for the recycling bin. Seeing this, Varia turned back to her own meal preparation with a satisfied little smile... The crunching of glass and metal broke the momentary silence, but she didn’t think much of it, she just continued to stir the steaming pot. Eventually, the sounds of eating faded into the background, and she started to hum to herself, subtly swaying to a beat in her head.

 

The sound of a deliberately loud crunch stopped her musical moment short, and she turned to see Draal, recycling bin under his metal arm, eating a compact light bulb and looking somewhat amused.

“What?” Varia asked.

“You were humming.”

“I was--” she blinked, eyes opening a little wider. “Oh!” She shrugged and went back to her cooking. “Don't worry about it. I used to be in a band in high school. It's just an old habit.”

“Used to?” He asked.

Varia sighed, scooping oatmeal into a bowl before smothering it in brown sugar and butter.  
“Well I mean, I came here to California for college. But my group stayed behind. They wanted to make things real, you know?”

She picked up her bowl and spoon and started walking towards the living room. Unsurprisingly, the giant blue troll followed close behind.

 

Draal merely continued with his questions. “So why leave these friends of yours to live here?”

 

Varia halted outside the living room archway, head dropping slightly before she turned on her heel to face him.   
“Listen, if you want to get into this ‘getting to know you’ conversation now that you know I'm not a monster in disguise, then how about this? We take turns asking questions. I’d prefer being friends over strangers, so it's only fair that I ask you about yourself too.”

For a moment, his nostrils flared, and his yellow eyes narrowed. He snorted and nodded.

“Very well.”

Varia smiled. “Cool! Alright.” She turned back around and went towards the couch. “To answer you, then. I left because this just... I don't know. It felt like this is what I wanted more than anything. It was the hardest decision of my life.”

She plopped down unceremoniously on the couch, not willing to stand around waiting for a response.

 

A response that didn’t come...

 

Varia’s face crinkled, and she inclined her head towards the troll. He had a look of confusion and shock on his face, as if he’d spotted some sort of beast in the corner of the room. The blue brute certainly wasn’t looking at her, that’s for sure.

“What?” She asked.

Draal pointed to a spot just beyond her head.

“What. Is. _That?_ ”

Varia turned slowly to where he’d pointed. From the giant tank situated behind the couch, with its top front panel removed, an iguana had stuck its head out from the foliage.

Varia sighed in mild relief.

“Oh... That’s just my pet Iguana.”

“Your _pet_?”

 

Said pet crawled a little further out of the tank, front feet meeting the top of the couch while the reptile licked the air. Varia smiled and reached out to pat its head.

 

“Yeah. He’s an iguana.” No response, Draal seemed to still be confused. Varia groaned quietly. “You know... a lizard? A tropical lizard from Central and South America?”

“I know what an iguana is,” Draal growled, “just not what one is doing in your home.”

She shrugged. “Iguanas are actually a pretty popular reptile for humans to keep as pets. I imagine they aren’t popular with trolls though, seeing as they require the sun to survive.”

Draal snorted. “Suddenly your comment about the special lamps last night makes sense.” He stopped, eyes widening in realization before he put focus back on Varia. “Wait. You said there were three tanks... Do you have _three_ of these creatures in this house?”

Varia shook her head. “Nah, he's the only iguana here. The other two are a bearded dragon and a blue tongued skink respectively.”

He frowned, watching the iguana with a leery eye as it continued to exit its habitat.

“I’m understanding less and less with every word you say, fleshbag.”

The human laughed. “You get used to it.” She gestured for him to come into the room. “Come here man, it’s my turn for questions.” The iguana sat himself down next to her on the couch, watching Draal with little bobs of the head. Varia smiled at her pet, then straightened her expression as she regarded the troll. “And don’t worry about him. He’s pretty low in the hierarchy, so he’s docile.”

Nostrils flared and head up, the troll stepped into the room, moving to lean himself up against the wall opposite Varia and her pet lizard.

“Alright. Ask away.”

 

She had been shoveling the sweet oatmeal into her face in a most unflattering way when he'd spoken again, and she looked at him with puffed cheeks. She paused, finger raised as she downed the last of breakfast, then sat up straight.

“Tell me about the arm.”

“That isn't a question fleshbag.”

“ _Fine_.” She hissed back. “How did you lose the arm? Accident? Epic troll battle?”

Draal thought about his answer, a tiny, smug smile crawling up his face. “I believe that was three questions.”

“Just answer the damn question, Draal.”

His smile grew, and his eyes squinted in delight. He was enjoying patronizing Varia and she hated it. Still, he held out his prosthetic arm, closing and opening the metal fingers with ease.

“I lost this arm prying the Trollhunter’s amulet from Killahead bridge not too long ago.”

“Ohhh...” Varia whistled. “So it's fresh too. That's gotta hurt.”

“You have no idea.”

 

She remembered, vaguely, that Blinky had told of Draal’s heroism in the relatively recent battle. How he'd helped Jim close the portal to the Darklands and quite literally saved the world. Clearly, not much of the story had sunk in in her previously exhausted state. A detail like losing an arm would normally be mentioned during such an epic retelling, and something told her that it was, and she’d simply forgotten.

 

Draal’s smile waned slightly, amusement passed for the moment.

“My turn.” He crossed his arms. “Blinky mentioned that you’re named after an owl. That seems rather... unusual. So what is the significance?”

She shrugged, patting her iguana on the back as it slowly crawled over her lap. “My folks run a raptor rescue and rehabilitation facility back in Vermont. Apparently the same day I was born, somebody brought in a fledgeling barred owl. He was treated and eventually released once he was old enough and able to hunt.” The lizard settled about halfway across her lap, and she leaned back, one hand on its big head. “I dunno, I guess they thought it was a funny coincidence. A sign or something... I mean, it could have been worse.”

“How?”

“It could have been a Screech Owl. I might’ve been named ‘Screechy’.”

 

Draal blinked once, staring with wide eyes until he snorted and smiled. Varia felt proud of herself in that moment, watching him let out a single note of laughter.

“Oh. So he _does_ smile!” She leaned forward. “So back to me. Still on the arm. How’s it work?”

“It works like an arm.” Draal retorted, focusing back on irritating the human.

She scowled. “Okay smartass. _How_ does it work like an arm? Humans have been trying to make working prosthetics for ages, and we’re only now starting to be able to control them like a real arm. So what do Trolls have that makes it work?”

He hummed in thought, holding the arm out and flexing it around once more. It gave Varia a good look at some of the mechanics, especially around the elbow, but only made her more curious as to how it was possible.

“Humans like gemstones. Right? You consider them valuable for looking pretty.” He curled the fingers in and out before moving his way towards Varia. “My ilk value gemstones because they have magic when cut properly.”

He walked forward and sat himself down by the couch, holding out the arm so she might see it better.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t understand, being a fleshbag and all. But there is a garnet embedded into the metal that allows me to control it.”

 

Varia’s eyes sparkled, and she resisted the urge to reach out and pull the hand closer to inspect it up close.

“Are you... showing it off to me? You must be proud of it.”

“Of course I am!” He said with pride. “I made it.”

She whistled. “Damn. That’s cool! Where did you learn to make this sorta thing?”

His chest puffed out with inflated pride, and a smile became a little more permanent on his face. “Weren’t we taking turns asking questions?”

“I dunno, you seem pretty happy to talk about yourself...” She reached out to pat his brass arm. “But fine. Hit me up with something then tell me about who taught you to make badass metal arms.”

 

He hardly had a moment’s hesitation before speaking. “Are humans normally as apathetic towards dangerous circumstances as you? Claire screamed and hit her head at the sight of me the first time we came across one another. And apparently even Toby panicked when he first encountered our kind.”

 

She shrugged, picking up her lizard to place on the back of the couch. Said lizard seemed not to mind, and merely bobbed his head some more as she responded. “I dunno. I guess I just... you know. Don’t really care one way or another? As far as you guys go, I think it might just still be sinking in? I mean, I’ve had a strange life already; growing up with a metric fuckton of birds, living alone with three lizards, stuff like that. Trolls are weird, but art school is ten times weirder.”

Draal made a concerned face. “You are a very odd human.”

“So I’ve been told.” She said. “Now spill about the arm. Who taught you?”

“If it’s that important for you to know,” Draal replied, “It was my mother who taught me to forge.”

“Woah, seriously?” Now Varia was putting her hands on the arm. Draal didn’t even put up an effort to pull it away while she turned his palm upwards with _almost_ fully opened eyes. “She must be one hell of a craftsman.”

“She is.” The troll confirmed, smile returning. “She’s one of the best weapon smiths of this era, and I do not say that simply because I am her son. She was the one who crafted the warhammer that Toby now wields, among many others... Though if she knew that her handiwork was in human hands, she’d likely crush him into paste.”

“Well shit, how have you been able to keep the knowledge from her this long? Don’t the kids go down to that marketplace all the time?”

“My mother does not live in Trollmarket, fleshbag.” Draal growled. “She hails from a different clan, and lives with them. From what she’s told me, her old forge is nothing short of legendary. Once I was old enough to take care of myself, she returned there.”

Varia’s brows furrowed, and she frowned, looking away from the metal hand to his face instead. Draal made eye contact, then snorted, shaking his head.

“Don’t give me that look. It’s not like she doesn’t visit every few decades or so. I was given the choice to go with her, but I chose to stay, to train to become the Trollhunter after my father... for all good that did me.”

 

That, at the very least, made Varia feel a little less bad for him. Still, there was some sympathy to be had in knowing all of his direct family was either dead, or living too far away to visit on a daily basis. She knew what it was like to be far apart from family, how much it stung sometimes, how lonely it could be... And she had a feeling trolls didn’t have easy ways to keep in contact, either.

She reached out a hand to place on his shoulder, hesitating to actually go through with it. She’d known him a day, after all, she had no idea what sort of personal bubble he had, or if they were even _friends_ yet. He sure was quick to go on about himself and his bloodline, but perhaps knowing she wasn’t a threat was a factor in that. Varia decided, in the end, to place her hand back in her lap.

“You miss them?”

Draal looked down at the floor, then to his metal hand, then back to her.  
“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Touché... She folded her hands together, looking towards the television as the conversation halted on a more somber note. For a long while, the room was silent, both persons in contemplation over what they’d shared and learned. Neither wanted to talk, to possibly say too much or make a regrettable comment. Varia wiggled her fingers and tapped them together, trying to find a way to make the both of them feel less, well, _bad._

She reached to the coffee table where she’d set her phone and checked the time. Almost three... They’d certainly been talking for a while. Perhaps that was a good sign? She cleared her throat, regaining attention from the brutish looking troll. She grabbed the tv remote and showed it to him.

 

“So uh. Do you... want to watch a movie? Until your friends come to fetch you? They just put Jurassic Park on Netflix.”

His dark, rocky brows furrowed. “What is this ‘Jurassic Park’?”

 

Immediately, a wide, toothy smile grew across Varia’s face.

 

“Oh... Oh buddy. You’re in for a huge fucking treat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bother me!](http://zonbiconbi.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for reading! This chapter might be a little less refined, as my previous editor had to step down. There's no bad blood there and we're still good friends, but my work will be much less edited for a while.


	5. "Do you also say 'Fro-derik?'"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draal and Blinky are confused by human things. What else is new?

Varia was, slowly, starting to wonder if she’d made the right decision in showing Jurassic Park to Draal. It wasn’t that it disturbed him or anything, it was the opposite actually! He enjoyed the dinosaurs and the humans in peril, but he also laughed every time a human got eaten. It’s not like some of the deaths weren’t funny or satisfying, but the fact that it entertained him to such a degree was just a little off putting.

Still, there came one good thing out of it in the end, and  _ that _ was convincing the troll that the story was real.

It took a little bit. Fancy words about using how frog DNA is what turned them savage because they hadn’t discovered the predatory dinosaurs’ link with birds yet. The “International Ban” due to concerns about how reintroduction, even on a small scale, could wreck entire ecosystems. She even brought up the “people died” point to drive it home, and that ultimately did it in for him.

She didn’t show it, but this whole thing had her nearly yelping out of glee. Oh man, if she could convince him that this movie was real, what other things could she trick the trolls with? She only tried it this time out of curiosity. But now... Now she had  _ power. _

 

While the credits rolled, she left for the kitchen once more to grab some food... For the lizard this time, of course. There wasn’t much noise from the other room other than the movie’s ending music, so she was content to take her time...

Upon return, bowl of chopped mango in hand, Varia found Draal and her iguana in something of a staring contest. The reptile had made its way to the coffee table near him, and was once more bobbing its head and tasting the air. The troll, on the other hand, just leaned away slightly. Varia stepped around him with a smile, set the bowl on the table, and promptly picked up and turned the lizard around to direct him to food. As she did so, Draal visibly relaxed, watching the creature with immense curiosity as it began to take interest in the fruit dish.

For a minute or two, things were silent, save the finished film’s menu sequence and the subtle squish of mango as the iguana started eating. It was nice, in a weird there’s-a-troll-in-my-living-room sort of way. Draal huffed, focusing on the television as it repeated the same few sequences over and over again.

“You know. I think Aaarrrgghh would have liked you.”

Varia’s eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember who he was referring to... The memory came back in a snap, he was the giant one they all spoke highly of, wasn’t he? How could she forget their expressions as they talked about him? Toby and Blinky’s moreso the other two. She thought about it, then sat down facing the coffee table, watching her pet eat.

“Yeah? He sounds like he was a really nice guy.”

“He was.” Draal confirmed, face falling. “And you’re, well, not that bad... for a fleshbag.” He adds. “And he would have enjoyed your pets. Few humans would take interest in such strange creatures, never mind be at ease around them.”

Varia shrugged. “Trolls seem like decent enough people. Don’t see why I should be uncomfortable around them.”

“I was talking about the iguana.”

“I know subtext when I hear it. And if you’re trying to apologize for the death threats, I’m already over it. Pretty sure we already agreed that they were all empty.”

 

He snorted in her direction with mild irritation, and she merely continued to watch her lizard eat. If that really had been his apology for his behavior the night before... Well, he needed to work on it, but Varia figured this was the best she’d get out of the stubborn, thick skulled troll. She was sure he was about to come up with some sort of retort, but that was when somebody knocked on the front door. Varia and Draal both perked up immediately.

“Door’s unlocked!” Varia shouted out of the living room. She knew it was Draal’s rescue party, who else ever visited?

“Miss Varia?” Blinky walked into view, looking into the kitchen.

“Other way.” Varia said.

Blinky turned his head, smile forming. “Ah! Miss Varia, I--” He stopped short, noticing the reptile in the room. “What on earth is an iguana doing on your coffee table?”

Varia groaned. “Oh for f-- Fronkensteen is my  _ pet _ . He lives here!”

Silence.... Blinky’s sized eyes blinked rapidly out of sync as he just stared for a breath. Then, his brows furrowed in confusion.  
“Do you mean Frankenstein, as in the novel?”

Varia shook her head. “Nope. Fronkensteen.”

Fronkensteen looked up from his now empty bowl, bobbing his head as if to agree with his human owner. 

“Ah.” Blinky concluded.

“Apparently she has two more of the little beasts in her household,” Draal added. “This one is merely the largest of them.”

“I am beginning to see why you’ve been so quick to accustom to our presence!” Blinky laughed.

Varia chuckled slightly back, scooping up Fronkensteen into her arms to place back in his massive tank. “Like I’ve said. I’m used to unconventional stuff.”

 

Once the massive reptile was back in his enclosure, she made sure to close the sliding glass panel behind him. Some time basking should be good before the lights go out for the night. She looked back towards Blinky as she latched everything up.

“So where are the kids?”

Blinky’s face fell, very slightly. “Claire decided to stay at home to study, though I’ll likely see her training in the forge in a few hours... Toby.” His six eyes went towards the ground in a solemn expression. “We only ever see Tobias when we are on a mission of some sorts. Other than that, he’s secluded himself... He’s, well, taken recent events harshly. He and Aaaarrrgghh were almost as inseparable as him and Master Jim. And with both of them gone, well...”

Varia watched as even Draal’s expression became sullen, weighed down by recent events. She stood there in silence, rocking on her feet as she considered what to say, or do. She felt bad, seeing how much they hurt from the troll’s death, and worse yet for only being able to sympathize. Quickly, she exhaled through her nose and walked past Blinky down the hall, patting his shoulder as she passed.

 

“You stay right there.”

 

He did as was requested, and Varia disappeared into her work room, returning moments later with a single card. She handed it to the shorter troll want watched as he examined it. On the front was a painting of a barred owl, staring out with shining black eyes. On the back was her name.

‘ _ Varia Barros - Illustrator’ _

Below that was contact information, including a phone number, and the human put her finger to it lightly.

“Dunno if you have a phone, yourself, but have the kids add this number to theirs so they have a way of contacting me.”

“And why would that be necessary?” Draal asked, as he stood in the large doorway between the hall and living room.

“Uh because you guys seem to be doing great and all with them,” She retorted, “but you look like you could use some help from an adult.”

Blinky's brows raised. “Ah, well. By troll and human standards alike, Draal and I are both adults.”

Draal grunted in agreement, and Varia stared at Blinkous with a tired, deadpan expression.

“Clarification,” she continued, “You need a  _ human _ adult. Somebody who's available during the daytime to drive them places or get them out of situations with other people, or  _ hell,  _ lend a fist in case they're caught fighting monsters.”

She pressed her hand against one of Blinky’s, the one holding her card. She pushed it towards him gently, but clearly with the intent of him keeping the damned thing.

“I figure now that I've seen and heard so much, I need to chip in as well. You guys are dealing with a lot, it seems, and I don’t do much outside of work anyways.”

Blinky looked down at the card, turning it over multiple times as the stone gears in his head turned. He exhaled softly, placing the small card in one of the pouches on his belt. Then, he looked up and smiled.

“Very well, Miss Varia. I will be sure to keep in touch. And also make sure the children do as well.”

 

Draal just scoffed, walking towards the door. “I’m heading home, Blinkous. Let me know if any problems arise.”

 

“Come now, Draal, I won’t be too much longer if you--” Blinky stopped. Draal was already out the door and heading to the canal... “ _ Well. _ ” He turned back to Varia. “He will still have to wait for me. I have the horngazel.”

He winked playfully, inciting a smile out of Varia. There was a pause, then he began to wring his wrists, ears folding with concern.

“He wasn’t too much of a hassle, was he? I know Draal can be a bit of a handful to deal with.”

Varia shook her head. “Nah, he’s a decent guy... Well, I mean, he  _ did _ threaten my life multiple times, but I knew he was bluffing and called him out on it. He backed down pretty quickly.”

At first, Blinky’s expression had turned sterner with her retelling of the previous night, but as she continued, his features softened significantly. Now, he was more apologetic.

“Ah, yes, I apologize for his behavior. He’s not the most approachable troll, and oftentimes gets into fights.”

“I mean, hell, if I was as strongly built as him, I’d probably get into more fights, too.” Varia responded, gesturing to herself. “I’ve got, like, self defense training, but the life of an artist means I don’t really have much muscle.”

Blinky laughed. “The same goes for a librarian such as myself! But,” he points to Varia. “You have the potential to be even better at it. You were able to fight off that changeling quite effectively, using his weight against him as you did. With proper training, you could be quite a formidable warrior!”

Varia smiled. “Think so, huh?”

“I know so,” Blinky replied. “You’re human, that means you’re adaptable, quick to learn! Why, Master Jim was at the ripe age of fifteen and able to become quite the Trollhunter within the span of a few months! You may not have The Amulet, Miss Varia, but like Tobias and Claire, you can still fight and fight well!”

Her smile only grew in response, eyes squinting slightly. “That’s real sweet, Blinky. I don’t think taking a new human down into Trollmarket anytime soon would be a great idea, but what you’re saying still means a lot.”

“Well, perhaps in due time we can arrange for you to visit.” Blinky says. “It’s only fair, now that you’ve been dragged into our world, that you are permitted to see what it is you help protect.”

There is a quiet moment between the two, both unsure of where to take the conversation. After a bit, Blinky breathes out in a soft hum.

“Well, I ought to catch up to Draal. He’s likely to have a fit if I do not let him into Trollmarket soon.” He straightens his back, holding out a hand once more to shake. “I’ll be sure to bring Tobias and Claire the next time we visit. I’m sure they would love to meet your reptilian companions.”

“Anytime!” Varia responds, shaking his hand before quickly letting go. “Just send me a text ahead of time. You’re all welcome to come over whenever you like.”

 

With that, she saw Blinky out the back door, deeming it a safer way to get to the canals without being seen. She would have suggested the same to Draal, but, of course, he had to leave in some big damn hurry. Just before he hopped the fence, Blinky gave Varia one last two-armed wave. After that, he was gone, and the house was silent once more...

The night went on as if nothing happened. Varia let Fronkensteen out to roam, checked on her other pets, and eventually made dinner for herself. Hours passed, and as she was putting the iguana in his tank for bed, she heard the telltale ring of a text message or two. Once Fronkensteen was secured and winding down, she went into the kitchen to check her phone.

Sure enough, there were two texts waiting for her.

 

_ [Unknown]: Hey it’s Toby. Do you really have an Iguana??? _

_ [Unknown]: Hello! This is Claire. Thanks for helping us out! We’ll keep in touch. _

 

Varia smiled, added the numbers to her contacts, and replied to each with a quick hello back (and a confirmation for Toby’s question). She sat back on the couch, looking over at the part of the front door frame she could see, scratched up from Draal’s struggle to get through. She knew she’d see them all again, and she had a feeling that sticking with them was going to lead to something spectacular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bother me!](zonbiconbi.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Shorter chapter this time, been having a bit of a hangup how to get between plot points, or at least get to stuff I want to write about lol.
> 
> Also school is killing me.... just a month and a half 'til I graduate! So close.....


	6. Oh Gno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by videos of Coyote Peterson getting bitten by snapping turtles.
> 
> That man is insane

For a week or so, things were relatively peaceful on the surface.

 

Varia got to know the kids about through an occasional driving to the canal or a visitation to her house. Usually it was just Claire, but sometimes she managed to drag Toby out of the house as well. He really did look emotionally worse for wear, but at the very least he seemed to perk up when filling Varia in on ‘totally awesome troll stuff’. Being introduced to the iguana seemed to cheer him up as well (he and Claire got the Fronkensteen joke, too! Extra points to them).

The days were long, and Varia was enjoying all the new information being thrown at her. Gnomes, Goblins, RotGuts’ store. A wealth of information that she longed to see in person. It was the one thing that the kids seemed to get energized about, and it seemed like these two were having quite the adventure, certainly beyond anything most people could imagine.

Still, the weeks went on with little going on. Visits and stories were one thing, but Varia was only barely starting to begin experiencing it all. With hardly even another glimpse of the trolls themselves, life was relatively the same. Wake up, take care of the pets, work on projects, sleep.

 

Then along came the gnomes.

 

Late afternoon on a Friday, her phone came alive with the telltale sound of texts. Varia had been reading at the time, so checking her phone was, for once, not going to inconvenience her.

 

_[Claire: hey Varia, just got home from school. House is a mess and NotEnrique is gone. I could use some extra eyes in looking for the little jerk.]_

 

NotEnrique... the changeling, right? She hadn't had the pleasure of meeting the oddball yet... and now he was missing.

 

_[Varia: Think there was trouble? Should I bring a bat?]_

_[Claire: Not sure. The house is going to need some serious clean up, he usually doesn't get destructive like this. Definitely bring the bat.]_

_[Varia: Got it.]_

 

She stood up and cracked her back. She probably still had her bat in the car’s trunk. It was older and not really in the best of shape, but it made for good reference... though now, at last, it might be finally be used for its intended purpose. As she was getting into the car, another fleeting thought struck her.

 

_[Varia: Hey where should I park? Don't want to spook your parents or look like some creep]_

_[Claire: Parents are in Sacramento for the weekend on business. You're fine.]_

_[Claire: Plus I have friends with cars that come over a lot, so you wouldn’t look too out of the ordinary.]_

_[Varia: K. On my way now]_

 

The drive itself wasn’t too bad. Everything was more or less contained in the same suburbian area, and if one knew the right roads, they could avoid downtown completely, as Varia did. She parked her old subaru a block or two down, grabbed the bat out of the trunk, and headed towards the house. Claire was waiting somewhat impatiently, pacing back and forth with a troubled expression as she was approached.

“Alright Claire. Any leads?”

The young girl perked, eyeing Varia and the bat. She didn’t have that fancy staff on her, which meant troll reinforcements weren’t possible... Not yet, anyways, there were still a couple of hours left until sundown. She just inclined her head towards the forested area to her right.

“Found some tracks while you were getting here, along with some torn up candy wrappers.”

“Cool.” Varia responded. “Your weird fake brother like candy?”

“He’s more of a burgers and fries kinda guy. And that’s what’s suspicious.”

Without a second to spare, Claire hopped the porch railing and started off into the woods, knowing Varia would follow after. As they traversed through, Varia felt a wayward chill on her neck, a slight breeze from the hills that reminded her of home. It was enough that she stopped in her tracks. Claire didn’t notice at first, until she turned to look back.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked.

Varia shook her head, breaking out of the fleeting moment. “Huh?” Ah, Claire looked worried. She cleared her throat. “Nah I’m fine, sorry. Was wondering if Toby’s in on the baby hunt.”

“Oh! Yeah I guess it would be weird to do this stuff without him.” She pulls her phone out to check it. “He said he was on his way, but he was all the way down in Trollmarket when I texted him.”

 

A distinct shout pierced the air, cutting their conversation short as they exchanged a knowing glance. Varia gripped her baseball bat tight, nodded to Claire, and they made off towards the source of the noise. Bursting through some thick bushes, the duo came upon a bizarre sight.

 

A large burlap sack, twitching and convulsing as something inside it tried to escape... surrounded by at least ten gnomes. Some were jumping on the bag, a few were poking at it with sticks, and the rest were chattering and dancing around it in victory. There was no doubt in either of the girls’ minds that NotEnrique was simultaneously in less trouble and more trouble than previously assumed.

 

Varia took the initiative and charged, bat swinging at the nearest gnome as the group realized that they were no longer alone. With that, all hell broke loose as the angry chattering of sharp gnome teeth grew louder. Suddenly it was hitting three of the little bastards at once, stomping feet down to avoid legs and ankles getting bitten, some even launching themselves to crawl and climb further up the two humans. While Varia swatted away, Claire took the opportunity to free her changeling brother from the burlap sack, immediately getting back to the fight in an attempt to capture the rambunctious gnomes.

Quickly, progress was being made, as everybody managed to get about half of the gnomes into the large sack... Unfortunately, Varia made the mistake of grabbing one just moments too late, instead nabbing its bright blue hat... Amidst the fight, both Claire and NotEnrique saw this, and uttered a loud “uh oh” in unison.

“What?!” Varia barked back, throwing the hat to the ground as she tried to swing her bat again....

 

A hat-less gnome was launching himself up the bat, a large spiral horn pointed at her with deadly intent.

 

Shock, reflex, and a movement to protect herself had the pointy end striking her in her left arm, drawing blood as the little bastard lodged himself into the flesh of her arm. She hissed and growled in pain, dropping her bat to grab the gnome. She gritted her teeth and pulled him free, keeping her hand tight around his pudgy body as he squirmed and chattered in utter rage. She fixed him a look, all fire and blood, squeezing hard until it looked like his beady little eyes would pop. Without another moment to breathe, she threw the damaged creature towards the other two in her party, who opened the bag long enough to allow him in before closing the container again. They both stared, she huffed and cracked her neck, trying to ignore the sharp, throbbing pain in her arm, then picked up her weapon and got back to the fight.

Seeing that they were quickly becoming outnumbered, the remaining gnomes lost much of their vigor for the fight, and in mere minutes they were all safely contained in the burlap bag. Satisfied, Varia slumped down against a tree, out of breath and in pain, letting her bat rest in the grass. NotEnrique and Claire rushed to look over the wound in her arm once the bag was securely tied. Claire gently held up the arm, garnering another hiss of pain from Varia. She didn’t tug her arm away, but her hand still clenched. NotEnrique merely whistled.

 

“Wow! You got stabbed pretty good, there.”

“I’m just lucky it wasn’t my drawing arm,” She huffed. It was still bleeding, and the throbbing was only getting worse... Perhaps she shouldn’t have tugged the gnome out so early...

Claire sighed and let the arm go, standing up before brushing herself off.

“You stay right here,” She said. “I’ve got a first aid kit at the house. NotEnrique, you stay here and make sure those gnomes don’t get back out...” She fixes him a look. “I’m curious as to how they got into the house in the first place.”

NotEnrique’s eyes widened, and his ears folded back in a clear sign of knowing he’d fucked up big time, likely made worse by the, shocker! _still bleeding hole in Varia’s arm._ His expression was an admission of guilt, and Claire gave him one more wayward glare before running off towards her home.

 

Varia watched for a moment, breath steadying as she put her hand around her arm, applying some pressure to hopefully keep in some of the bleeding. NotEnrique sat, staring towards the trees Claire had disappeared beyond.

“I was just lookin’ to pull a lil’ prank. Didn't think the buggers would do so much damage...” his bulbous eyes flitted to Varia, gleaming slightly in the afternoon light. “So...”  
He stood on all fours, crawl-walking to Varia’s side with a devilish look on his face.  
“You're the fresh meat I've been hearing about, aren't you?”

He smiled, looking uncannily like a mutated pug with way-too-big eyes. Her expression didn't change as she responded.

“Yes.”

“ _Well_ ,” he said slyly. “You're quite a catch, that's for sure. Not quite what I was expectin’ a couple of teenagers to drag into the mix.”

Yup. Gross. Varia’s nose crinkled slightly, but her expression managed to stay overall the same. That is to say, tired as usual.

“Sorry,” she said plainly. “I don't date short guys.” She side eyed the tiny changeling. “Or anybody that wears a diaper”

His ears pinned backs, eyes growing wide with surprise before he burst into laughter.

“You’re a cheeky one, aren’t ya?” He waves a pawlike hand in her direction as she frowns. “Don’t worry about it, I’m just messin’ with you. Humans ain’t really my type anyways.”

 

Somehow, the idea of his diaper wearing butt chasing after full grown trolls was almost worse.

 

Luckily, the conversation was cut short as Claire appeared from the bushes, first aid kit in hand and Toby right behind her.

 

“Sorry!” He wheezed. “It’s a lot longer than I thought, trying to get from the forge to Claire’s house.” He stops to look at Varia, eyeing the wound with a loud whistle.  
“Daaaaang. Little gnomes got you good!” He shakes his head in dismay. “They make it look like it’s just the teeth to worry about.”

Claire knelt down at Varia’s side and opened the first aid kit, but Toby quickly piped up again. “Wait! I wanna take a picture first! It’s Varia’s first official trollhunting mission!”

“I don’t think catching gnomes counts as--” Varia’s humble retort is cut short as Claire pours alcohol over the wound. “Sssssshit.”

“Let me bandage this up, Toby, _then_ you can take the picture.” She looks up from her tast and smiles at Varia. “And don’t sell yourself short! Jim’s first mission had him catching a gnome, so it totally counts!”

She wrapped gauze around Varia’s arm once she was satisfied that the wound was clean. Already a small blot of red was seeping to the top as she wrapped around and around, and suddenly her face became less forgiving.

“Speaking of gnomes. What the hell was all of that, NotEnrique?”

Varia glanced up with an irritated look, Toby eyed him suspiciously, and NotEnrique winced

“Well, you see.” He dug a toe into the ground with a sheepish look. “I was thinkin’ of pulling a little joke. I managed to lure them outta Trollmarket this morning before you lot went off to school. Promised ‘em lots of those ‘Nougat Nummies’ if they hung around in your room to give you a spook when you came home...” He frowned. “Problem is. I ran outta candy bars, so they started trashing the place. I tried to lure them away and catch them, and--” He coughed. “You see how well _that_ turned out.”

 

Claire finished bandaging Varia up, then they helped each other to their feet. Varia stretched and moved her arm and hissed in pain, but she knew that’d subside. She brushed off her legs with her good arm and looked over to the still shifting bag of gnomes.

“So what now?” She asked. Toby responded by fishing out his phone, an excited smile on his face.

“Now... we take a mission selfie! Raise your arm!”

He ushered Varia and Claire together like a sugar-high collie, putting himself next to them once satisfied and sticking the phone out. He grinned, pointing to Varia’s blood blotched bandages. Claire pointed to it as well, and Varia managed to pull a confident smile as she displayed her injury. Picture taken, he pulled away from the group, tapping away at his phone with vigor. Soon enough, Varia and Claire’s phones buzzed in succession as they recieved the photo... Definitely one to keep, Varia thought to herself.

 

“Nice picture, Toby!” Claire said. She pocketed her phone and went to pick up the burlap sack. “Now... I gotta take these back to Trollmarket where they belong.” She looked towards her house, noticing NotEnrique slowly disappearing behind the nearest tree. She growled, charging forward to nab him by the scruff of his neck.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Why do you always have to grab me scruff?” He struggled in her hold, but it’s no use. “I thought you three didn’t need me to hang around, so I figured I’d head home.”

“Home?” Claire replied haughtily. “After that stunt? No way mister. You’re coming with me so Blinky can yell at you!”

He paled. “No! He’ll give me a bloody lecture! Doesn’t getting captured by the vermin constitute enough punishment?”

“You look at Varia’s arm and answer that yourself.”

“This is child abuse!” He wailed.

Claire scoffed. “You’re a few centuries older than me.”

Toby snickered as NotEnrique gave in, arms folding as he puffed his cheeks in a childish pout. The four of them headed towards the house, mission well done. As they approached the street, Claire looked towards her house, then down towards where the canal was. She looked back at the gang.

“Hey Varia... Think you could give Toby and I a drive to the canal?”

“Sure thing.” She said. “I was gonna offer anyways. The quicker those fuckers get back home, the better I’ll feel.”

 

That was that, more or less. Everybody got into the car, Varia drove to the canal, then she saw them off as Toby carved the doorway to Trollmarket with the horngazel. She gave the kids one last wave as they disappeared behind the magic barrier, the walls of the canal reforming until any sign of the doorway being there disappeared.

 

The drive home was quiet and uneventful. Varia’s arm hurt like hell, but she still drove fine. All she could think about was getting home and checking to see if she had fresh gauze. It’d be a few days until it’d heal over, and these bandages would need changing soon.

 

The tank lights were still on by the time she got home, and Fronkensteen was perched on the kitchen table when Varia arrived home. She fed him, then the other two lizards downstairs, then herself. The night went on as normal, quiet and peaceful, not even a text to break the silence.

 

...

 

The day after was just as lazy and lethargic. A late time getting to bed meant a late time rising in the morning. Varia did little save replace the bandages on her arm, doodle a little bit after lunch, and read the day away. She _could_ work, but her deadlines were far off, and she deserved the day off after her little adventure...

 

About an hour after sunset, while Varia was alone checking emails in her room, she heard a knock at the door.

 

She rose, emerging from her cavelike abode to check the front door. Was it one of the trolls? Girl Scouts? One of the kids? She opened the door, and nobody was there... Odd.

 

The knocking came again, but this time she knew it was from the back.

 

Draal stood on the other side, looking rather impatient.

“About time,” he growled at her.

“Good to see you too. Do you need something?” Varia asked.

“I need you to follow me.”

“Where are we going?”

 

“Trollmarket.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bother me!](http://zonbiconbi.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for reading! To Trollmarket we go!!!


	7. Don't Forget to Stretch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trollmarket. Finally!
> 
> Varia's gonna get in over her head, probably.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~and not because she's surrounded by 7'+ trolls~~

_Trollmarket._

 

It was a place Varia only knew through stories told by the kids, and by Blinky and Draal on their rarer visits. Crystal growths that provided light and color, marketplaces bustling with things unseen to most humans’ eyes, _the Forge_. It was a place Varia knew of through stories, and inwardly longed to see for herself. 

The architecture, the layout of the caves, the way the colors must bounce off of every surface to create a surreal, fantastic setting. She wanted to study it, knowing even if it didn't further her artistic knowledge. It'd certainly sate her curiosity for the unknown, at least for a time.

 

There was just one problem.

 

“I need shoes,” she said suddenly. “Also a bra. I should maybe not run around barefoot in my pjs in public.”

Draal frowned. “Will it take long?”

“No, no. Just gotta go downstairs to grab everything.” She stepped aside and inclined her head. “Make yourself at home. The longer you're outside, the more likely you'll be seen.”

“Our kind has hidden from yours for eons,” Draal grumbled, stepping into the house.

“You're like eight feet tall, dude. You're hard to miss.”

“You'd be surprised... now hurry up. Blinky is waiting on your arrival as we speak.”

Varia made a face. “So it’s about the gnome thing, then?”

She walked towards the basement, and the troll followed behind, ducking his head under the door frame as he descended towards her bedroom. 

“The whelps mentioned the gnomes, yes.” He looked about and snorted quietly. “Blinky merely said that if you will be assisting in fights, then you should be properly trained.” 

“Cool shit,” was all Varia said in response, sitting down by her bed to put on a pair of socks and some old sneakers.

 

She was pretty sure she wore these socks when fighting the gnomes, but they didn’t stink and there was no blood on them, so she put them on without a second thought. Draal merely stood at the base of the stairs, arms folded as he looked around the room. As she tied the laces on one shoe, Varia heard the troll clear his throat to get her attention. She looked up from her task to meet his gaze.

 

“Yes?”

“Perhaps since we did not depart right away, you _could_ bring something extra.”

“And what would that be?” she asked, going back to work before standing to head towards the drawers.

“VCR tapes,” he said gruffly. “If you have any, bring them.”

She rummaged around in the mess of clothes until she fished out a bra. Thank fuck, it was one that clasps in the front, too. Fiddling with the rear latches was always a damn pain. Her face contorted into puzzlement and she looked back up. 

“Why do I need to bring VCRs?” She pointed to Draal and made a looping motion. “Also turn around. I’m putting this on.” 

Draal looked at the bra in her hand, then at her, and snorted with a tiny shake of his head. Still, he turned at the request.

“I don’t see why changing clothes matters to you--” 

“Uh because I don’t know you like that, and I don’t want you looking at my boobs, okay?”

“If you would let me _finish_ ,” he growled back. “I was going to say that arguing would be counter productive and delay us further. And also that the VCRs are for... a friend.”

The last note come out more solemnly than the rest, and as she clasped the bra and reached to put her shirt back on, she could see him slouch through a sleeve hole, just slightly.

He sighed. “If you are to visit Trollmarket, then you ought to meet one of the people that’s helped protect it.”

 

Once the shirt was back on, Varia opened one of the closet doors and started rummaging again. VCR... for some reason that and trolls combined was triggering a memory. Blinky had mentioned them at one point on that first night, hadn’t he?

“I think I have a few blank ones I was going to use for a project, hold on.”

 

Deeper and deeper she went into the storage space, brushing away empty cobwebs and kicking up dust as she searched the shelves and boxes.

 

“You’re not going to get lost in there, are you?” She heard Draal laugh, and, upon finding a baseball, Varia chucked it at him, managing to bounce it off his chest. He stopped laughing for a moment, looking down at the object, and then he just laughed again. “And she has decent aim! Keep that anger for the Forge. You’ll need it!”

“Aren’t you chipper,” Varia grumbled, exiting the storage room with three tapes under her arm. “Talk about a mood 360.”

“The Trollhunter, his friends, his mother, and you are the only humans that openly retaliate against trolls without regard for their safety. I find it amusing.”

“I suppose weapons make it less amusing, though,” Varia responded. Aha! There was a box full of them. She checked to make sure none were labeled, and grabbed a few. She exited the closet victorious, picking up a jacket on her way to the stairs before ascending.

“Sometimes,” Draal chuckled. “At least weapons prevent serious injuries like that.” Draal pointed to the bandaged arm. Varia frowned and rubbed it, which caused it to throb slightly.

“That little fucker really lodged himself in there.”

“Gnome horns can pierce troll hide, so it’s not surprising it did that sort of damage.” He smiled, exiting the house first so as to let her stop to lock the door behind her. He stood in wait as she put on her jacket and stuffed the tapes in the pockets, then started going when she looked about ready. “Toby showed me the picture. You were bleeding through the bandages. Not a bad first step in Trollhunting.”

“I’m flattered I’m sure,” Varia sighed, following after the gargantuan troll as he made a beeline for the canal. “I’m just happy the wound closed up... sorta.”

“Sort of?” 

“Well, it stopped bleeding, but it’s still a little open. I got a shitton of antibiotics on it right now, hence the heavy bandages.” 

Draal huffed. “Perhaps it will scar, then.”

“Yeah ‘cuz _that_ would be an epic story to tell in bars.” She took on a low voice, as if imitating a gruff bar patron. “‘How did you get that nasty scar, lil’ lady?’” She switched back to her normal tone. “Oh you know. Stabbed by a gnome, as one does.”

He was silent for a moment as the approached the top of the canal.

“... I actually know a troll that lost an eye to a gnome.” 

Varia just stared at him as they slowly slid down the incline. “You’re shitting me.” 

“I’m serious,” he replied. “Apparently, he got into a fight with somebody at the pub, and the gnome was used to gouge his eye out.”

He pulled a horngazel out from... well, god knows where (don’t think about it, Varia, don’t go down that road), and created the familiar arch in the stone of the bridge. He punched the horngazel into the wall, and the entryway appeared, crackling out from his impact point until the dark of a tunnel was all that was before them. He stepped in first, looking back in waiting.

 

She looked up at the arch, shrugged, and followed suit. The portal closed behind them, and they ventured forth.

 

“So is eye gouging common in bar fights?” she asked as they approached the staircase. The crystalline stairs appeared, and the two descended further into the earth. Draal just shook his head. 

“Sadly, no. Just your average drunken brawls, usually.” 

“You sound disappointed.”

“My people are _warriors_ , fleshbag,” he responded. “These Trollmarket trolls forgot that life long ago.”

That gave her pause as the reached the base of the stairs. He didn’t notice that she’d stopped, at first, and had gone halfway through the lit archway before he inclined his head back. Varia just looked... confused.

“I thought you were from Trollmarket, though?” 

His lip curled in disgust. “I am, but I am not of their ilk.” He turned his head towards the light beyond where Varia could see. “I am of Trollmarket only through my father, Kanjigar. For that reason, I remain here among them. _Somebody_ has to protect their hides in the Trollhunter’s absence.”

He nodded his head towards that area just out of her sight.

“Come. It’s time you saw what we are protecting.”

 

Varia stepped forward, walking on until she was ahead of the troll and looking out upon Trollmarket. Her eyes widened at that sight, that beautiful, colorful sight that all newcomers are exposed to. She looked up into the expanse above, and saw the lights of thousands of homes sprawling ever upwards within the walls of the monstrous, incomprehensibly huge cave. The place glowed and glittered with the lights of the marketplace, of neon shop signs, of crystal formations she’d thought only possible in illustrations.

And, of course, there was the Heartstone itself, glowing, if not _pulsing_ at the center of the city. It was not every day that Varia got swept away, but this... this was one of those rare moments. She did not notice that Draal had come to stand beside her until he spoke.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen your eyes open that far. Normally it’s a miracle if they’ve gone further than an exhausted droop.”

“You--” She had to blink a few times to collect her thoughts. The visual overload was kicking her brain into high gear, trying to memorize everything she was seeing. “You wake up and just get to, uh, see this. Every day.”

“That’s correct, yes.”

“This is incredible. I envy you.” 

“Many trolls envy the fact that humans can see the surface world during the day, and not immediately die... so I suppose that makes it even.” He grinned, slapping her on the back roughly, causing the human to stumble down some of the first few steps to the town below. “Let’s get moving. If you think this is impressive, then you’ll have a heart attack when you see the Forge.” 

“Are we going there _now_?” she asked incredulously, and he merely laughed at her expression and continued the descent.

“Of course not! We have to fetch Blinky first. But before that...” His smile waned. “We need to drop off those tapes to that old friend I mentioned.”

Varia remained silent, following after the troll as he began to traverse through the crowds.

 

They stared at her. The local trolls that lived here, their heads turned at her sight, and they gave her suspicious sideways glances as she passed. ‘Another human?’ ‘Trollmarket’s letting all sorts of vermin in these days.’ ‘What's this fleshbag doing here?’ It was clear Varia was not welcome, but they still kept their words hushed, tried to act like she wasn't there and get on with their lives... perhaps Draal’s presence eschewed louder remarks, perhaps the Trollhunter being human had numbed them to her species. Either way, their eyes remained on Varia.

 

Another corner turned, another few stalls and storefronts passed, and soon they came upon a large square, shockingly less frantic than the rest of the winding alleyways, and... peaceful. Merchants still hawked their wares on the outskirts, and trolls still walked through, but it was clear this was a quieter place.

In the center, up on a raised platform, stood the statue of a gigantic troll, one hand outstretched in a kind, welcoming gesture. At the foot of the monument was a great pile of VCR tapes, stacked almost to the feet of the stone colossus. 

Varia stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and stared, the dots finally connecting as she traced the edge of one of the tapes. This wasn't just some statue, this was...

 

“Aaarrrgghh...” 

 

Draal just stared forlornly at the statue before them and sighed.

“We were going to build the monument at the location where he turned to stone, but it's always so busy there. His soul rests easier in this quiet place, I think.”

 

Varia remained quiet, staring up at the statue with an unreadable expression. She approached the monument with hardly a word, pulling the blank tapes from her pockets. All eyes were on her as she held the VCRs in her hands, numerous trolls now watching her in curiosity and anticipation... Even she couldn’t keep that stony-faced facade forever... not when she could see the kindness this troll had in his eyes, even as he died. She kneeled down on one knee and set the three tapes on one of the shorter stacks, so as to not accidentally knock over those that reached higher.

 

There were quiet murmurs from behind her, and when she rose once more to rejoin Draal, most trolls had moved on, no longer staring her down.

“Your respect goes a long way, fleshbag,” he said, turning to go back into the alleyways. “This way. Blinky is probably already at the Forge.”

 

Varia’s eyes widened, ever so slightly, and she quickly moved forward to follow. She didn't show it, but she was excited for whatever was in store.

 

* * *

 

 

The Forge wasn't nearly as colorful as the heart of Trollmarket. That, however, didn't stop it from being just as grand.

 

Blinkous was waiting in the center of the grand arena, barking out orders and comments to Claire and Toby, who were in the midst of a sparring session. Sparks flew from the hammer and staff they wielded, and they were moving _fast._ It was in that moment that Varia realized she had a lot of catching up to do.

 

Damn kids these days and their not fucked-up backs...

 

One of Blinky’s eyes caught sight of her and her big blue escort, and he turned on his heel with a broad, enthusiastic smile.

“Miss Varia! You made it! How good to see you.”

They walked towards each other, with Draal close behind the human, and Varia couldn't help but smile in return. The kids at that point had stopped attempting to kill each other, looking on as they leaned on their weapons to catch their breath.

“If I'd known it’d take a blood sacrifice to get into Trollmarket, I would have pitched in sooner,” Varia joked, getting a hearty laugh out of Blinky.

“Now now, there was no need to be rash, we stopped taking blood sacrifices _centuries_ ago!” There was a pause where Varia’s face scrunched up, triggering yet more laughter from the troll. “I'm kidding! Horngazels have always been our sole method of entry.” 

Regardless of his reassurance, Varia’s smile was gone once more, her usual tired expression taking reign. Toby raised his hand, as if waiting to be called upon, and spoke up before a few more labored breaths.

“Blinky can we-- take a-- break?”

“Hmm?” Blinky looked towards the tired teens. “Oh! Yes, yes, take a break. You've done well today, and we must have a space for Varia to test out whatever weapon she chooses for herself.”

As if released from a spell, Toby and Claire both collapsed onto the floor, happy for the opportunity to get well earned rest. With them no longer needing supervision, Blinky outstretched two arms and guided Varia towards a stash of weapons leaning against the far wall. 

 

From basic short swords to vicious hooked maces, weapons of all kinds packed the rack and the floor on either side. It was a fine arsenal, and seeing the trollish artistry in some of the more elaborate weapons piqued her interest, if only because she wanted to study the art form. 

“Are there any that strike your fancy?” Blinky asked, holding his hands together expectantly.

“Well,” Varia said back. “I was thinking of deferring to you and Draal’s judgement, since I'm not really trained in anything.” 

“Very well. What sort of combat do you think suits you?” 

“She used a bat on the gnomes,” Draal said. “Perhaps something blunt? I believe we have a small ogre club somewhere.”

Varia shook her head. “Nah, bats are fun but that's still something extra to swing around.” She pondered for a moment with a hum. “Well... when I was taking self defense classes in college, I found I kinda liked the up close and personal nature of it. You know, like, uh... hitting things. I like hitting things.” 

Draal chuckled, and Blinky just rubbed his chin in deep thought. “Hmm... so hand to hand-- ah!” He snapped his fingers and went towards a small box sitting next to the weapons rack. He pulled out a few odd knives and stones, and from the bottom pulled out a pair of old brass gauntlets.

“These will serve you _very_ well, I think!” he said with confidence, placing the weapons into her open hands.

Varia turned them over in her hands, tracing over the finer details with keen interest.

“They're five fingered,” she remarked. “I thought most trolls were four-fingered?”

“ _Impure_ are not,” Draal said. 

“Yes, there's quite a story behind these old things,” Blinky added. “They were originally made for smaller trolls such as myself, but stolen and altered for changeling use. If I'm correct, it was Kanjigar that recovered them... but seeing as no troll around here can use them, they've simply been gathering dust.” 

“So they're just gauntlets?” Varia asked.

“Not _just_ gauntlets!” Blinky said with pride. “Gauntlets that enhance the user’s strength and durability, so that even a weaker troll can match the strength of a being such as Draal.”

Draal snorted in response. “Perhaps not matching, but it'll allow you to punch things without breaking your weak little fingers.”

“How about I break my weak little fingers from punching your gronk-nuks instead?” Varia retorted, getting some easily heard chuckles from the recovering teens. Draal just stared, furrowed his brows, and growled.

“Just put on the damn things. We should see how they work on human hands.”

She looked down at the brass objects in her hands, then turned them around to find the clasps. She unlocked each, and slid them on, wiggling her fingers into the leather under the metal plating.

 

She could feel a certain surge through her body, like a sudden hit of espresso but subtler. It made her stomach curl for a short moment as she acclimated to the magic, and as the feeling settled, she felt... awake. She clenched and unclenched a fist, then turned confidently and made for the center of the arena.

“You said there were dummies, right? I want to see if I can break one.”

She turned back to the trolls to find them looking each other in a silent conversation. There was a nod exchanged between them, and both faced her once more, Draal taking on a wider stance.

“I believe that we need a stress test more than a mere show of strength,” Blinky said, arms folding behind his back. “Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure.”

Draal grinned, then snorted and growled aggressively, stomping his fists into the ground with a roar. Before Varia had a chance to even blink, he'd curled up into a ball, and was making a beeline straight for her.

 

Nothing she couldn't handle, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Finished the chapter? Click this!](https://youtu.be/-Tdu4uKSZ3M?t=40s)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [And dont forget to BOTHER ME :D](http://zonbiconbi.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> So.... I uh. Graduated. That's a thing that happened a couple of days ago. I actually finished up the chapter while being driven home! It was a fun one to write, and we finally got to the weapons!!!


	8. Gotta Go Fast™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training, Drinking, and Friendships Forged. In that order, to boot.
> 
> Oh and the fact that some trolls don't wear pants is addressed.
> 
> Seriously, what's with the rampant nudity?

Varia was decent when it came to hitting things. She didn't hold back or hesitate at the last moment when it came to pulling punches. She hit hard when she needed to, and she was proud of that.

 

The same could not be said about dodging five-hundred-odd pounds of spikes and death.

 

“HE HAS A SONIC SPIN?” she shouted, tumbling out of the way as he careened over where she'd once stood.

Blinky just seemed confused, though more or less unfazed by her wild scrambles to avoid attacks.

“I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about,” he said, watching the human with increased worry.

“HE’S BLUE, SPIKY, AND HAS A SPIN ATTACK!” she shouted back, somersaulting away from the relentless assault. “YOU SICCED SONIC THE FUCKING HEDGEHOG ON ME!”

 

Both teenagers snorted, and Toby even laughed at her loud realization. If she’d had the time to run over and smack them both upside the head, she would. Those two little shits  _ knew.  _ They'd absolutely connected these dots already, and they'd let her learn it the hard way.

 

“I did not ‘sic’ him on you,” Blinky assured. “He volunteered. We discussed in detail what would best suit your training.”

“And--” She tripped and fell, barely getting out of the way of another attack. “Crushing me to paste was your answer?!”

“Well, your nonchalant approach to death and remarkable bluff calls mean we had to think about things a touch differently. Rule number one is to always be afraid, but you have thus far shown little to no signs of fear. Since death doesn't seem to faze you, the threat of great injury should suffice in its place.” He smiled innocently. “So far, it seems to be working!”

 

Draal broke out of his spin and struck forward, nearly clocking Varia in the nose.

“You're very dedicated to your craft. It'd be a shame if somebody were to snap your fragile fleshbag arms.”

“Okay! I get it!” she shouted back, taking a few quick, staggering steps back to avoid another big blue fist. “Death doesn't scare me, not being able to work does, stop attacking for fuck’s sake I  _ get it!” _

“Why do you hesitate to strike back?” Draal said, lashing out again. (He's not even slightly tired! He can fuck right off). “Those gauntlets give you strength! Use that power!”

“If you'd stop fucking moving, I would!” Varia growled. She kept dodging, and the troll just kept attacking.

“Your enemies will not simply stand around and wait patiently for you to hit them.”

“You fared well against that changeling despite the fatal threat, did you not? You're quite capable of fighting!” Blinky added.

“I had a scalding hot cup of coffee on me to burn his face with! Do you see any espresso machines around here!?”

“Just hit him, Varia!” Toby shouted.

“One hit!” Claire added.

 

Varia made the mistake of looking over to them in a panic, slowing for a moment too long and forgetting what was going on. Before she had time to say anything, the brutish troll was upon her again, swinging a fist forward to make contact with her face. On instinct, she reeled back for half a step, and then shoved both her hands forward, palms facing the assailant in a defensive gesture.

There was a loud thud of stone and metal colliding, and an impact that she could feel from her palms all the way up through her shoulders and neck. She'd been pushed back from the hit, and skid marks were apparent in the dirt underfoot... She looked up in surprise, and saw that she may not have actually “hit” Draal, but, amazingly, had still managed to stop his punch.

 

Both palms were flat against his fist, and they both looked at the contact made in surprise before looking back to each other. Immediately, Draal seemed to relax a bit, and smiled.

“Not bad,” he said rather dismissively, lowering his hand and allowing the human to drop her arms as well. He paused, as if considering continuing his thought, then swung his other fist around.

 

Varia yelped loudly and struck out with an uncoordinated right hook, making contact with his jaw.

 

It was a sharp and sudden reflex, fueled by adrenaline and aided by the gauntlet’s enchantment... and the strike itself had found its mark. Draal’s face had been sharply turned away from the impact and he almost,  _ almost,  _ staggered from the sheer force. All at once the arena was silent, and Varia and Draal both froze as they registered what happened. Slowly, the troll lifted his hand to rub his jaw, right where he’d been hit, as if shocked that it had happened at all.

A smile creeped upon his face, and he let out a booming laugh as Varia continued to stand frozen, fist still extended.

“Well what do you know,” he laughed, “That actually hurt a little!” Instead of striking yet again, Draal reached around and patted Varia on the back.  “With a lot of training, you might actually be able to fight one day!”

She still flinched and raised her fists at the touch, still in fight mode, but the atmosphere was settling, and so too was she.

“I guess that’s supposed to be a compliment.” She finally grumbled, body relaxing as Blinky and the teenagers approached.

 

“Spectacular reflexes!” Blinky said with admiration. “Avoiding a direct hit by delivering one yourself. Tactics like those have saved many a trollhunter on numerous occasions.”

“I ought to smack you for not warning me that first lessons involved a death match.” Varia replied, rolling a shoulder with a wince. “I would have come more prepared, and then objected, because  _ hello?  _ I'm still healing from that gnome.”

She raised the injured forearm and pointed to it. Already the bandages were spotting red with fresh blood, and Varia was  _ so _ not amused. Blinky and Draal both, however, seemed more or less unphased.

“But you don't have any  _ new  _ injuries,” Draal pointed out.

“Also, the very nature of the gauntlets is to make the bearer more durable.” Blinky added, raising a finger. “You bleed now, yes, but does the wound hurt any more than it did before the match begun?”

Varia paused, flexing and moving about her arm, testing it... Huh! It ached, yes, but indeed, it did not feel any worse than it had going in. She wiggled her fingers and smiled, she didn’t feel any worse after fighting a literal tonne of living stone! That’s some fucking amazing magic.

“ _ Exactly _ ,” Blinky said, proving his point with a smile. “I'm actually quite impressed with how well they work with your human physiology. Normally trollmade contraptions and humans do not get along. I imagine the changeling tampering is to thank.”

 

Varia merely shrugged it off, trying not to look as winded as she felt... Toby was the first to notice her looking a little worse for wear... though perhaps directly pointing it out would be bad for self esteem...

“Ooh! Ooh!” Toby raised his hand excitedly, getting everybody's attention. “Now that she's got her sick new weapons and shown us how awesome she's gonna be using them, we should go to the troll pub and have a teeny mini celebration!”

Among the trolls and humans there was a pause for thought and consideration, but even without talking, the idea of relaxing at the pub was too good to refuse.

“I could use a drink.” Draal said.

“You’re telling me.” Varia responded, rolling her neck and cracking it in the process. The trolls both subtly winced at the noise, but seemed too preoccupied with conversation instead.

“You should probably leave those here,” Draal pointed out, “at least until you have a better grasp of your abilities when using them.”

“Once you know your strengths, you may take them to your home for self protection. Sadly, affiliating with us and Trollmarket puts a target on your back.” Blinky sighed.

“I mean just  _ looking _ at you people put a knife to my throat,” Varia said. “At least now I know to expect it.”

 

She undid the clasps and slid the weaponry off, taking them over to the rack to set alongside the other array of dangerous blades and cudgels. As she made her way back to the departing group, her arms slowly began to ache, and the wound in her arm started to throb. Not too much, but enough to be noticeable. It seemed to be that the gauntlets only made the user ignore the damage done to them, only for the feeling of pain to slowly advance upon removal.

_ That,  _ she thought,  _ is going to be a real pain in the ass... _

 

* * *

 

Varia didn't think she could possibly be reminded any more that she was among giants. The buildings were massive, the people massive, even the shop stalls were hard to properly reach!

 

That didn't stop her from coming to that realization once more as she entered the troll pub with the others. All the tables came up to her chest, the place was crowded with trolls, and even the damn seats were big enough that Toby and Claire could share one with ease. With a bit of effort, she managed to push one of the massive stools closer to the table, climbing up to sit across from the two trolls. Varia looked around, continuing to feel smaller and smaller as the other patrons went about their own business.

“Now I know how the hobbits felt,” she muttered aloud, not really meaning for anybody to hear. Blinky, in turn, laughed.

“I understood that literary reference!” He smiled. “You'll get used to feeling a bit scaled down after a while.”

As he reassured her of her harmless shortcomings, Draal motioned to somebody just out of view. Blinky took notice, and quickly eased into a new topic. “You’re old enough to be drinking, yes?”

“I’m legal, yeah...” Varia paused. “Unless drinking ages are different for Trolls.” She shook her head. “I don’t think I’d want to try to calculate a human equivalent, to be honest.”

Blinky laughed. “Yes, well, troll whelps are generally allowed to start a little earlier than that, being born much hardier than humans.” He smiled. “Don’t worry, I haven’t let Tobias or Claire partake. I know that can be a concern among the older members of you kind.”

 

As he spoke, a tray holding three gigantic stone cups came into view, right at the height of the table. Blinkous grabbed one at a time and passed them out, but the only thing passing through Varia’s mind was where the tray had come from. She leaned and craned her head, and the tray moved back to reveal a small green troll carrying it atop his curly horns. He smiled a lazy, ear to ear smile, eyes drooped as he stared at Varia, or perhaps through her? She blinked, he stared with an unwavering smile, and things were quickly getting uncomfortable. Blinky, thank god, was able to step in, so to speak.

“Ah, yes! Miss Varia, this is Grog. He serves drinks to trolls that aren’t sitting at the bar. He doesn’t say much.”

“I can see that,” she muttered back. “Why is he--” She frowned, turning to the little green troll instead. “Why are you staring at me?”

The little server remained silent for a moment, then blinked slowly as he opened his mouth to speak. “Curious.”

Varia’s brows furrowed. “Curious?”

“Yes,” Grog nodded. “Other humans too young for glug. Want to know how glug will affect her.” His lower lids squinted up in what could be assumed to be a more sincere smile. “Then, can plan future visits accordingly.”

 

She eyed him with mild suspicion, pulling the quart-sized mug towards her and wondering how she was even going to lift it. Varia eyed the strange, green liquid, then deliberately made a show of lifting the heavy mug to her lips for a first drink. The first thing she tasted was the burn, spicy and fiery like an overloaded bourbon, then the  _ sourness _ . It was like drinking pure lemon juice, just barely sweetened as if it was an afterthought. There were other flavors in it as well, foreign to her palate, earthy and almost metallic. It was a surprising flavor, and she had to set the mug down swiftly after her first sip as she comprehended the drink’s odd complexities. But, in the end, she found it wasn’t all too bad... But she knew a strong drink when she tasted one, so she quickly turned to Grog, expression losing some of its intensity.

“If this is the only mug size your drinks come in, then I’ll only be able to handle one.”

Grog’s eyes squinted further, and Varia swore she saw his eerie smile grow. “Will remember. Much thanks.” 

 

And like that, the strange little troll turned heel and headed towards another patron, leaving the five behind to their conversation. Blinky watched the strange figure go with a mumble of something trollish under his breath, then eyed Varia once more.

“I suppose you still have questions about Trollmarket, yes?”

“Just a few,” she replied, taking another small sip of her glug.

“Well, I suppose you’re owed some answers to your curiosity, now that you’ve seen and trained within our rocky home. Ask away!”

Oh, she had a few questions, but there was one burning the brightest, and as Blinky began to drink (through a straw, how cute), she spoke that which bothered her the most.

“So why do so many trolls run around naked?”

Blinky sputtered, spitting out part of his drink as his six eyes all trained on Varia with a strange combination of shock and horror.  “I beg your pardon?!”

“Why are so many trolls nude? Why do some wear clothes and some don’t? It’s not like you’re having to  _ hide _ anything, which is the main purpose of human clothing. I know this because  _ fifty percent of the trolls I’ve walked by today were naked _ .”

 

Blinky stared dumbfounded, while the kids and Draal only barely held back their laughter. Perhaps the teens had thought the same before, perhaps Draal wasn’t expecting such a forward sort of question, but damn if this situation wasn’t made funny by Varia’s utter determination to know the truth.

 

“That is a conversation to  _ not _ have in a public eatery!” Blinky practically hissed, leaning in with a most disapproving scowl. “I did not realize that these were the sort of things floating around in a human’s mind.”

“It’s been bothering me, like, all night, man.” Varia replied, folding her arms. “But if you’re gonna be tight lipped about it, then fine.” She gestured to the pub. “Is Trollmarket the only place to find trolls? And are you stone all the way through? Or is it like a hardened exterior meant to keep the softer organs inside safe? Actually, scratch that last one, your insides are probably extremely tough too, considering you’re able to digest literal garbage.”

Blinky paused, processing her questions, and his expression moved from shocked to, well, simply not amused. “ _ Well _ ,” he chuffed. “At the very least, that’s one question I  _ can _ answer appropriately. Trollmarket is the largest collection of trollkind in a single place, sure, but there are plenty of other hubs and pockets located all across the world. There are the Quagawumps in Florida, the volcanic trolls of Gatto’s Keep in Argentina, and of course Kitlar such as Draal in Iceland.”

“Draal’s not from around here?” Varia asked, only to be met with an irritated growl from the troll in question.

“Believe it or not, fleshbag, being of the same ilk does not mean I was born with them. I am of Trollmarket, as much as I despise admitting it.”

“I would not speak so poorly of them, Draal. Your father was of Trollmarket.” Blinky chastised, only to get a louder growl from the irate troll beside him.

“And that is the only reason I have stayed here. This town is no place for a warrior. Trollmarket trolls are _weak._ My father was the perfect example of what their kind should be, and what they once were. Look how many died during the battle with Angor Rot! How many fled and cowered despite having the strength to fight.”

The expression of the other three sobered, perhaps even darkened in Toby and Blinky’s case, and Varia sat back quietly. This was suddenly not her conversation, and she knew it was probably a good time to shut up and not ask more questions.

“Careful with your words, Draal,” Blinky said with an unsettling frown. “There are those here who survived that battle who wouldn’t care for such comments.”

“Most people here are those that hid! Perhaps if more had actually helped us, then maybe we wouldn’t have--” Draal stopped himself, eyes wide and face full of regret, nearly clapping a hand over his mouth.

Toby and Blinky both glared daggers, and Claire looked shaken and upset. Draal had gotten very close to stepping over a boundary Varia was only getting to understand, and it was clear that he knew it too. He tried to find the words, perhaps even to apologize, as it wasn’t just their friend that’d been lost that day, but ultimately his face just hardened into a snarl again, and he stood up.

“Varia, let’s go. I’ll take you home. Try to avoid any more  **mistakes.** ”

“Oh-- uh, sure.” Varia said with a start, showing no hesitation in leaving her unfinished drink and hopping down from the gargantuan stool. She was not one for this sort of tension, and tended to avoid verbal conflicts when among others, so she was practically eager to leave. Draal was already heading towards the door, waiting impatiently for Varia to follow. She did, of course, take up his offer, but looked back one more time. “I’ll see you three later, I guess. Let me know when I should come back, I’ll work my schedule around it.”

“We’re burning moonlight, fleshbag.” Draal growled.

“You can spare some moonlight letting me say goodbye for the night,  _ Sonic. _ ” She snapped back. No amount of training or getting used to his presence would make her more lenient to his poor attitude, and he scoffed, crossing his arms as he stood under the threshold. Varia looked to the glum trio. “Well. Goodbye. And, er, sorry.”

 

Normally, she was a rather neutral-faced woman, with little to no outward show of care when it came to hardship or conflict in her direction... but this, this was beyond her, and she rushed out the door. Nope nope nope nope. People fighting wasn’t fun. Too many people, too loud. She liked the quiet, and right now she was missing her books and computer. Draal, was, of course, not far behind (he had the horngazel, after all), and they traversed in an awkward silence, even as they made it to the surface streets towards her home.

 

Through the woods around the back of her neighborhood they walked, accompanied only by distant crickets and the rustling of leaves. With time and fresh air, both were less distressed, and Varia felt at ease once again.

 

“So...” she started. “Your mother is, Kit-- uh. What was it?”

“Kitlar,” Draal replied. “Yes, she is. I am as well. Half-blooded is enough to be considered one of their kind.”

“Tell me about them.”

That gave Draal pause. The quiet request, a genuine curiosity clearly meant to put his mind to rest after such a tense moment... He cleared his throat, scratching idly at his neck.

“Well... where to even begin. We’re from Iceland. We all have crystal growths and can spin, as you witnessed firsthand.”

“And almost died from. Thanks by the way.”

“I would have stopped right before hitting you if I knew you weren’t going to dodge! Give me a little credit, fleshbag.” He snorted. She shrugged, and he shook his head and continued on. “As I was saying... We’re all proud, powerful warriors, trained from birth to be the strongest and most battle-capable we can be, unlike most other troll races, who tend towards weakness and lazier pursuits.”

“If you’re mocking my career I will kick your rocky ass.”

“You’ve the potential to go to combat against trolls. You’re capable enough, for a fleshbag that is. That’s what matters, not whatever method you use to make a living.”

 

They reached the fence around her back yard, and he lifted her up and over with ease before hopping it himself. A small, kind enough gesture, she figured. Though, she noted, he was rough when it came to handling others.

“I suppose not giving a shit is better than making fun of,” she grumbled, fishing into her jacket for her keys. “Thanks for walking me home, Draal. You ought to tell me more about your people some time. Maybe one day it’d be worth a visit.”

Draal merely chuckled. “Oh don’t be ridiculous. The Kitlar rarely venture out of their homeland, and almost  _ never _ let those not of their kind into their home. The weak are not permitted, and are subject to a thrashing, even death if they aren’t strong enough.”

“How nice.” She sighed. “I see where you get your attitude from.”

“And if my mother ever found out I was associating with  _ humans. _ ” He laughed. “Well, lets say I’d lose another limb and you your life. In an incredibly gruesome way I might add.”

“... Ah.” Was all she said back, unlocking and opening the door. “That’s- well. Very temperamental of her. And explains a lot.”

“It’s just our way.” He said, smile waning. “Now, you go get rest. You’ll be back in the Forge before you know it.”

 

There was another pause, more silence, and a somber feel in the air, and Varia rubbed her sore arm idly. “So... will you all be alright?”

“It’ll be fine,” the Troll sighed bitterly. “The loss of Aaarrrgghh and Jim in the same day has taken a toll on them.” Varia raised a brow, and he sighed again. “Alright, on  _ us. _ They were my friends and brothers in arms as well. I doubt-- nevermind.”

Ah yes, emotions, that one thing Draal vocally didn’t like to show unless it was anger or disdain. Were it any other topic, perhaps Varia would call him out on it, but, well... She stepped back outside and placed a hand on his arm, much to his surprise.

“It takes time, I think. To get over really bad shit. Just-- try not to lose them too, I guess? I’ve never been in this sort of situation, but I’ve seen what grief does to others. I only just met you guys, you know. I’d rather not see you fall apart just yet.”

 

More crickets, more leaves rustling, more silence. He’s not sure what to say, but huffs and ever so gently nudges his arm from her touch. “That’s an interesting sentiment. I can only hope you’re right, or, hmph. I hope what you’re hoping for comes true. They’re, well.” He looked crestfallen, as if it was something he had been keeping to himself... “They’re my only friends.”

 

Varia’s mouth pulled into a thin line. Shit, she wasn’t prepared to be emotional support to a battle hungry, hot headed  _ troll. _ Still, she had to say something, anything, at least so he wouldn’t hit her or end up feeling worse, somehow. Fuck, he was leaving! Speak now or forever hold your peace, then!

“Well, I guess even if you do lose them, which you better fucking not, you and I are still friends, right?” She blurted out, only barely maintaining her usual nonchalant composure.

Still, it caused the giant to stop in his tracks and look back, only mere moments from hopping the fence. He looked straight at her, brows furrowed, as if still comprehending her words. Then, there was another typical snort, and he shrugged.

“I suppose we are, fleshbag.”

 

Without another word, he was over the fence and receding into the dark thicket, leaving Varia, once again, alone.

She didn’t hesitate to go back into her home and head straight for bed. She had enough to process now. Between the harrowing combat, the tense argument, hell, even the newfound friendship she’d struck, she was exhausted.

 

That’s enough people time for one night, she thought. Now, it’s time to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [BOTHER ME](http://zonbiconbi.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Well. The new trailer dropped. I was waiting for this chapter to get beta read, but my usual person is out for now for personal reasons. So, I'm gonna start posting raw chapters and edit them later. It's chill to point out minor things to fix, in fact I think it'd help :D
> 
> SO. Wow. Season 2. That's, uh, gonna throw some of my plans in the fire. But I can recover! The core plot can remain the same, and now I have more endgame goals!
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait
> 
> ~L


	9. How to Train your Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varia and Draal unpack a few things while punching each other, Blinky talks family history and teaches Varia some Trollish, Vendel is a huge grouch as always.
> 
> (A note from here on out that Trollish words I haven't come up with a translation for will be put in brackets, to indicate that it's being spoken in Trollish.)
> 
> Happy Holidays!

“Widen your stance. And loosen your shoulders, fleshbag.”

 

Draal circled slowly around Varia within the Forge, a long staff in hand that he used to poke, prod, and nudge her form into place. She kept her eyes forward, tired but determined, gauntlet clad fists raised, ready for an imaginary fight. Instead of any hope of a real match, however, her hands were tapped down.

“Keep your fists closer to your body, not your face. It’s easier to strike from below your shoulders, not above.”

“You strike down from above your shoulders all the time,” Varia grumbled.

“Because I have the weight and force required to do so,” Draal responded curtly, hitting her on the back of her legs and causing her to stumble forward. “You, on the other hand, are small, and much weaker, so you need to be able to dodge your opponent’s attacks instead of taking the hits directly. Which won’t be possible if you don’t _keep your sodding stance wide._ ”

When she stood and tried to get back to her position, he took the long staff and swept it low, knocking her once again off her feet and right onto her ass with a sound thud. She groaned, head tilting down as she curled her knees up to her chest. Draal merely stood over her, lip curled into an irritated snarl.

“If you cannot protect yourself, how can you possibly be expected to protect others?”

As she stood herself up, the air seemed to still, and she realized that Draal had paused, as if contemplating his own words with a deep, thoughtful frown. She brushed herself off idly, trying to get back into her stance. Feet wide apart, hands close to her center, and shoulders loose. He hesitated at first, still lost in thought, but shook whatever it was from his head and eyed her over.

“Better. Now dodge.”

He struck down towards her head with the staff, and with barely a moment to breathe, Varia clumsily sidestepped, narrowly missing being hit. Draal did not slow, however, and immediately swung towards her, this time for her feet once more. She jumped, then ducked, and soon Varia was feeling like a pinata trying desperately not to be broken apart.

“You okay, man?” She asked, leaping back from a wide horizontal arc.

He snorted, and jabbed forward. “I’m fine. I simply never expected myself to repeat the same words my father once used on me.”

“That’s a bit harsh to be saying to-- well, I assume you were a kid when you started learning to fight.”

“Certainly younger than you are now, if we were to equate lifespans.” He replied, continuing to swing the staff without breaking a sweat. “He taught me the ways of the warrior here in the Forge, as I teach you now.” He jabbed forward again, but tiring of the chase, Varia grabbed the end with both arms, locking them into a rigid tug of war. He curled his lip and scowled, tugging back with almost half-hearted effort.

“I imagine he’d be quite disappointed, seeing his only son teaching a fleshbag who has no direct affiliation to the Trollhunter.”

 

Varia tugged back on the staff, pulling Draal a few footsteps forward. “What does it matter what he thinks? He’s gone, and you’re a grown troll who can make his own decisions.”

 

Draal growled, and with ease lifted the weapon (and human clinging to it) into the air, swinging it around and smashing it, and Varia, into the ground. She groaned in pain and tried to sit up, but Draal ripped the staff from her stunned clutch and pressed it against her stomach, digging the end into her hard enough that she was sure it would leave a bruise.  
“I would advise holding your tongue when speaking of my father here, fleshbag.” He pointed up towards the standing corpse of Kanjigar. “The Forge is a sacred place, where Trollhunters of the past watch on from the Void. It would do you well to show them a little _respect_.”

She grabbed the staff and, with all her effort, shoved it away, allowing her full lungs of air as she sat up. “I’m sorry, Draal.”

He grumbled and sighed, but helped her up all the same. “It’s all right,” He said. “It’s not like I haven’t wondered the same thing on occasion.”

He raised up his hands, palms forward. Time for Varia to strike, to test her coordination while they conversed.

“It sounds like you didn’t have the best relationship with him.” She said, striking out as if Draal were a punching bag.

“If any at all,” he muttered under his breath.

 

She heard him, but she said nothing. This was a conversation for out of the range of creepy ghost hearing, after all... and just a poor topic in general whilst learning basic combat. He made comments now and then, pushed back and instructed and ran her ragged, until, not even an hour later, she was doubled over, desperately trying to catch her breath.

 

“Okay, Okay,” She wheezed. “I’m done.”

“So you yield?” He asked, still more or less the same as when they had started.

“I yield, yes. I think I’m overdue to be at Blinky’s library anyways.”

“You better pray that wasn’t a joke.”

“Totally unintentional, I promise.” She straightened and cracked her back, breathing still heavy. “He promised to teach me Trollish. So I can read your books and stuff.”

He let loose a bullish snort, then walked to put away the training staff. “If you really want to speak like us, I can teach you better than he can.”

She raised a brow. “So, like, street talk, yes?”

“He can teach you the language, but not the conversation.”

She smiled at him, popping off her gauntlets to store alongside the training staff. “I’m down. Curse words better be first on that list.”

“It would do nothing short of enrage Blinky if I were to do that!” He stopped and grinned. “Which is why that is absolutely what we will be starting with.”

 

Incredible, how easily Draal went from teacher to teenager, despite his age... well, as far as she assumed, anyways. Trolls lived for centuries, after all, and trying to equate it all to her own human lifespan was a confusing task. It was implied that they were the same age, more or less, though ultimately Draal won out for being, well, a troll. He inclined his head towards the Forge’s exit, and waved his arm for the human to follow. Varia smiled and stuffed her hands in her pockets, walking after him as they left for the Library.

“We’ll start you off with my personal favorite,” he said with a toothy grin. “Bushigal.”

“You know, I think I’ve already got an idea for that one’s translation.”

He chuckled, and they ventured forth, with nothing but mischief on the mind

 

* * *

 

“So if I want to tell a troll to go to hell, I say ‘ _lat fyst'il myrksta_ ’, which means... banish yourself to the darklands, right?” Varia asked, traversing the crowded Trollmarket streets alongside her spiky friend.

“More or less.”

“And to say go fuck yourself would be--”

“ _Lat fys fynka_ ”

“So... I suppose _lat fys_ is more or less the words used when telling somebody else to do something? So-- would it be used for asking people to speak, or go away?”

“If you think too much about the literal translation, you’ll just end up more confused,” he said back, poking the side of her head. “Use common sense, fleshbag, not whatever you read out of Blinky’s books.”

“I’ll try to. But I think I’ll need to do things by the book while I’m starting off.”

“Whatever works, I suppose,” he replied, rolling his eyes.

“Not all of us can grow up bilingual, Draal.”

“Trilingual, actually. I also know human Icelandic.”

She stopped in the entryway to Blinky’s library, looking back with raised brows. “Three? Christ, dude, I thought you were supposed to be some sort of meathead.”

“I’m a warrior,” he growled back, “Not an idiot.”

“Alright, alright,” she backed down from the teasing almost immediately, hands up in a placating gesture. “I’m sorry... three languages though. That’s-- pretty cool” She smiled. “I never picked up a second language as a kid. Which is, you know, why I’m here.”

 

He snorted, and crossed his arms, but did not respond. No snark about her being here because a changeling almost slit her throat? Surely he would bank on such an opportunity. Ah well, no matter. Varia carefully wiggled herself past his form, making his way to what she hoped was a cozy library. Instead, as she turned the corner to the main area, she stopped short, causing Draal to carelessly bump into her.

 

“Did one of you _steal Aaarrrgghh’s body from the memorial?_ ”

 

“Oh don’t be silly,” Blinky laughed, head popping out from behind the stone corpse’s great arm. “That old thing out there is merely a replica.” In all four of Blinky’s arms were sets of unpleasantly thick books, and Varia seemed to pale as she realized he was contributing them to a smile pile on the table. His laughter lowered to kind chuckles, setting down each book and gesturing her to a seat.

“Having the real thing out there, where some careless troll could bump into it and shatter him? Not a chance in the deepest pits of the Darklands!”

“It doesn’t bother you to have his corpse in your library?” Varia asked. Not out of disturbance or concern... No, she just didn’t quite get the motivation.

Blinky shook his head. “Not at all... besides.” His expression sobered, and he approached the hulking krubera, softly placing a hand on the statue’s face. “I think he’d be happier here... it’s much more quiet.”   
Things stilled, and went silent as Blinky reminisced with sadness in his eyes, still looking to his old companion with droopy ears. Quickly, however, he cleared the sorrow from his expression, clearing his throat. 

“Well. You didn’t come here to watch an old troll cry over his strongest bond, now did you?” He walked away from Aaarrrgghh, opening up one of the many books now set at his table. “You came here to _learn_.”

 

The way Blinky said it made Varia suddenly worry a lot about what she’d gotten herself in to.

“You have fun, fleshbag!” Draal called from the doorway, already heading outside. “Try not to lose your head.”

 

And he was gone, and Varia was trapped with countless books and a much too eager teacher. She frowned deeply, the bags under her eyes suddenly looking more intense as she scowled.

“Jackass.”

Varia pulled up the stool and sat down before the books, trying to make sense of the runes within. All trollish... And, of course, without a single hint of the good ol’ latin alphabet in sight. “So... where do I start, exactly?”

Blinky had been waiting for that question, and quickly slapped down a few sheets of paper over the book.   
“You start with the basics, of course! I don’t expect you to be able to read our language for a good while, but knowing the written form of words I find helps aid in the learning process!” He spread out the pages across the book, giving Varia a good look at each one. A letter by letter translator, a few runic words, and... oh thank god. Varia slouched down in relief, and Blinky smiled wide, patting her on the back.

“Yes, yes, I have things written phonetically for you. I decided to take it upon myself to start you with basic words. Making these little cheat sheets made for a welcome distraction!”

 

She looked over them quietly, going between the rune-to-letter translator and the almost sickeningly beginner’s guide level cheat sheets. Blinky had some neat handwriting, at the very least...

“Mother, father, hello, goodbye. You really _are_ starting me off simple.”

“I am very aware that humans have a harder time picking up new languages as they age, especially given they lack the centuries to do so when they reach adulthood. We start simple, and perhaps with time, you will be quite fluent! Why, it only took Claire a few months to learn our tongue.”

“Claire’s like, some sort of prodigy, though.” Varia grumbled back, looking over the notes and muttering some of the trollish words aloud. “You know... if it helps, some folks learn this kinda thing more easily from conversation than from reading.”

“Ah! Learning through auditory context, of course!” Blinky proclaimed, quickly moving to pull up another stool. “We shall talk while you read and practice, then, and I’ll sprinkle in a few trollish words here and there.”

Varia looked up from her readings and smirked. “You just love to talk, don’t you?”

“Indubitably! I would never turn down the opportunity for conversation!”

“I’m sure of it,” she said back with a smile. “But I’m not one to judge that. I usually go days without talking to anybody except my goddamn pets. It’s really nice being responded to for once.”

“I assure you, I know the feeling.” Blinky reaches out and patted her shoulder gently, before sitting back with teacher mode back in full swing. “Now. Try reading out a few of those troll words. Test your pronunciations!”

 

She looked over the sheets once more, steeled her resolve, and started her lessons.

 

* * *

 

The lesson seemed to go on for what felt like hours.

 

Basic words, agonizingly simple sentences, and corrections on her pronunciation of some words that _almost_ had her curse in trollish. Language just didn’t seem to come to her easily, but then again, this was a first lesson. She could manage, she’d just have to keep at it. Varia didn’t get good at illustrating by complaining, after all. A little a day.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to say ‘my name is Varia’ once again. Blinky, for the fifth time, corrected her, and she finally gave up.

“I don’t get it. It looks like it should make a ‘i’ sound, not an ‘ee’.”

“ _Nyf ro Blinkous Galadrigal_.” Blinky said with a slight smile. “Think not of the spelling, but how it rolls off the tongue. Sometimes it is best to trust how a word feels to say, compared to how it appears on paper.”

 

Varia only groaned back, tired as ever, and placed her head down onto the table in utter defeat. Blinky pulled his mouth into a thin line, twiddling all four of his thumbs. Encouragement was needed... perhaps that idea for conversation should come back into play? He cleared his throat, and spoke again.

“ _Nyf ro Blinkous Galadrigal. Fyst’il?”_

She scrunched up her face, but slowly rose her head to look to Blinky. He waited patiently, still smiling, attention on her. Head up was a start, now to see if it’d be the correct motivation to get those words out... She scrunched her face again, and tried to respond.

“Knife... fuck, no, uh... nyy-- _nyf ro Varia Barros._ ”

“Ah! _Mik! Aedamik_!” Blinky exclaimed, clapping two of his hands together in delight. “Well done! Perhaps contextual learning would be best from here on in! I will try to use words that I have written on your sheet, but being able to infer and repeat words back would very likely speed your learning process.”

“Use common sense,” Varia said back, paraphrasing Draal’s words from earlier. “Don’t think too much about the literal translation... I think I can do that.”

“Wonderful! I’m glad that despite setbacks you are willing to go on! Just let me know when you need rest. We trolls don’t require nearly as much sleep as humans, after all.”

“Need I remind you I’d been awake for seventy-two hour’s by the time I’d come across your little party the first time?” Varia said, only mostly joking. “With a few snack and bathroom breaks, I could easily do that again.”

“I wouldn’t recommend that,” Blinky said rather sternly. “You have your reptiles to care for, after all! They require food, sun, the company of their human family member!”

 

He placed his four hands on the table, two flat and two folded together. “Ah yes, [family]. Barros is an interesting surname! Where do you hail from, exactly?”

“Well... I was born in Vermont. But... everywhere?”

“Everywhere?” Blinky asked. 

“I mean... yeah. It’s been, like, this _thing_ in my family where we travel to new places every few generations or so. We have, this, uh, desire? I guess? To wander. It’s called wanderlust I think? Is there a trollish term for that?”

“ _Lok’van_.” He scratched at his chin. “A very unique phenomenon not common among most trolls. Also one I normally wouldn’t think common with humans, either! You do not have the convenience of the gyre system, after all. Even your modern aeroplanes are, I must say, quite clunky and slow in comparison.”

“We found a way, I guess.” Varia shrugged. “I’m a walking melting pot, Blinky. Family’s got just about every European country under the sun under our belt... Uh, A bit of Southeast Asia and South America, very tip top of Africa once, we think, there’s only so much we can track. Also Mongolia, but most humans have Mongolian ancestry.”

“Mongolia?”

“Yeah. Genghis Khan got around.”

Blinky pulled a face of near disgust, leaning back a subtle half-inch. “That is--”

“Weird. I know... Speaking of weird.” Varia gestured to the troll. “Not to sound offensive, but you’re really different from most other trolls around here. Draal too, but he explained that to me. What sort of troll are you?”

“Ah! An excellent question!” Blinky proclaimed. “I am what’s known as a Pannoxi. It is true I am no Trollmarket troll, though I was raised among them.”

“Where are Pannoxi from?”

“I believe you humans call it Greece. Or, well, very much Ancient Greece in the case of my people. We were supposedly one of the few of trollkind to reach out and interact with humans in the old days. Perhaps you know the Greek mythology involving Argus?”

“Didn’t that guy have, like, one-hundred eyes?“

“Haha, oh, Argus had only six eyes, as is the norm, at least according to the scrolls. Argus the All-Seeing. He was the epitome of our kind in its heyday.”

 

He seemed proud as he spoke of them, but Varia could see sadness in his expression. He’d mentioned being raised in Trollmarket, so...

 

“Did you... leave them? Draal said the Kitlar don’t usually let others visit them, is it the same deal for Pannoxi? Did something happen?”

 _"Time_ happened,” Blinky said with an edge of sorrow. “Ultimately, it was our association with humans that became our downfall. When Ancient Greece fell, our kind began to scatter, becoming victims to the human wars that followed. There was a glimmer of hope during the time of Rome, but when that too fell, our people spread to the four winds, numbers dwindling.” He sighed sadly. “Even as we tried to hide, the constant conflicts of the time, and ultimately the rise of Gunmar, wiped all but a rare few of us out. My family and I were the only of our kind we knew, the history of the Pannoxi known only through tattered scrolls and spoken knowledge... it’d been just my brother and I for the longest time, once our parents were lost to the war. And even then, at the final battle for Killahead Bridge, my brother, Dictacious was lost too.”

Blinkous’ ears drooped low, all six eyes looking towards the table as he thought about his near extinct people, and the fact that he may very well be the last of his kind. Varia felt sympathy as his face fell, lost in the memories of his long gone blood family. She knew loneliness, sure, but not on the massive scale that the old troll surely did.

 

“I’m guessing those scrolls are incredibly well kept.” She said. “Keeping any written material of that age in readable condition must be quite a feat.” She pulled a face, trying to come up with words that weren’t so... avoidant? Anti-sympathetic? She meant well, she was just bad at this sort of thing. “If... it helps... uh. I’m glad to hear that you’ve tried to hold on to as much as your history as you can.”

“My brother scoured the world for the ancient texts, and I maintained and restored and salvaged what I could. More often than not, he brought back tattered remains, barely comprehensible... It was difficult, to say the least, but Dictacious had a phrase he loved to say whenever I became upset by a lost tome, or by the weight of being so terribly endangered. When things seemed hopeless, he would say _Drog repsa sulk repsaluk._ Even the word ‘hopeless’ is not void of hope.”  
He exhaled slowly through his nose, two eyes closing. “I became a historian to preserve the Pannoxi history, and even now I intend to uphold that most sacred duty.”

“ _Drog repsa sulk repsaluk.”_ Varia parroted back, feeling the words on her tongue. She paused, and then smiled slightly. “Would _repsa_ be the trollish word for hope, then?”

Blinky’s expression warmed and brightened, an almost thankful smile etched onto his face. “Correct. It’s amazing how quickly you humans learn new things, how easily you adapt.” He reached out and patted her shoulder, old energy returning. “Certainly much faster than most trolls! It’s quite admirable.”

 

Perhaps there would have been more to say, but the clunk of stone footsteps interrupted their conversation, and the voice of an unfamiliar troll echoed through the library as a tall, pale, old troll rounded the corner.

“Blinkous, I’ve come to return your book on--” The goat-like troll stopped mid-sentence, and mid-step, staring dumbfounded at the human at Blinky’s table. Varia did not shrink back, but most of her emotion seemed to wash away as the stranger appeared. The troll frowned, grip on his crystal walking stick tightening as he immediately looked to Blinky with a scowl. “ _Blinkous Galadrigal._ What on Earth is another human doing here?”

“Vendel! I can explain, I promise--” Blinky tried to plead.

“Just because you’ve lost one fleshbag to the Darklands doesn’t mean you can galavant off to adopt more! Trollmarket is not a zoo, you know.”

Blinky looked absolutely downtrodden. This Vendel was clearly his superior in some way, and he had a hard time trying to argue, that much was obvious. This sort of situation seemed to happen a bit... Varia stood up, brushing her lap off and straightening her back so as to not slouch.

“I’m sorry if I’ve offended you in any way, sir,” she said, tone even and polite. “Blinky’s not at fault here, I promise. I happened across them fighting a changeling and got dragged into the fray by complete accident.”

Vendel’s eyes narrowed, but somehow her tone seemed to keep him from continuing to yell. “And how do we know you yourself are not a changeling spy?”

Blinkous gasped, but Varia shrugged. “They put a horseshoe on my face. I still don’t know the significance of it, but there wasn’t any harm meant... I think.” She turned to Blinky. “Hey so what exactly _was_ the significance of the horseshoe?”

“I’ll explain another time,” Blinky hissed.

“That is if there is to _be_ another time.” Vendel said. “I’m still not convinced as to why we should allow the girl to remain here.”

 

Girl?  _G_ _irl?_ She’s an adult, thank you! What is it with old people and referring to young adults as kids? She steeled herself, though her hands balled up slightly as she tried to maintain her agreeable tone of voice.

 

“I’m learning to fight, and Blinky is teaching me Trollish. If you really do want to exile me, it’s the least I can learn, to avoid danger in the future. I know about trolls now, and that means they know about _me._ You can see how that is a problem.”

“A problem that has a few easy solutions.”

Ah... Trolls and their death threats. She remained unphased, though she had a feeling Vendel would go through with it, unlike Draal. She shrugged again. “I mean, again, I’m really sorry... But, at the very least, perhaps it would be of benefit to the kids to have an adult to help them out while Blinky and Draal are stuck underground during the day? I’m not very noticeable anyways, and somebody needs to be responsible for them while they’re doing Trollhunter things.”

Perhaps she ought to offer a short, respectful bow? She had no idea about the customs of Trollmarket trolls...

Vendel was still unamused, but she could see his resolve waning. “And what makes you so qualified for taking care of the human Trollhunter’s friends?”

She winced. “Okay, so, not much, but that’s why I’m learning combat and your peoples’ language. Otherwise I’m just a tired artist with really hot coffee.”

Vendel’s brows raised subtly, but his frown remained, and he turned to Blinky. “A _bard_ , Blinkous?”

“A painter, actually!” Blinky said, perhaps with a little too much excitement, because he immediately winced as Vendel’s lip curled. “Yes, an artist, but an intelligent one! One who is willing to _learn_ , to adapt. She has already helped Claire fight off a horde of rogue gnomes, even earning her a warrior’s first scar! Surely she is worth keeping around?”

“Gnomes are hardly the sort of thing I would consider an accomplishment to defeat, never mind earn scars from...” There was a silence, long and stagnant, then a bitter, resigned sigh from the elder Troll. “But very well, Blinkous. But if she causes any trouble--”

 

A ringtone interrupted his sentence, as the phone in Varia’s pocket buzzed, much to her shock. She scrambled quickly to fish it from her jacket. Her phone rarely rang at all, even for telemarketers. If it’s not family, it might be business.

“I’m so sorry, just a moment.” She picked up the phone. “Hello?” The two trolls stared dumbfounded, Vendel almost offended, as Varia spoke to whoever was on the other end. “Uh huh? Yes, this is Varia. Mhmm. Really? I’m free to take one up. I’m available tomorrow. Two o’ clock works. Thank you very much!”

She hung up, a hint of excitement on her normally unreadable expression, then turned back to Vendel. “Vendel, sir, I am very very sorry, but I do need to go now. I need to go home and shower, and get a lot of sleep. If I cause any trouble, I’ll take the fall and punishment without argument, I promise. Right now, though, I’ve got to go home and prepare for tomorrow. I have a potential client that could net me groceries for at least three months. That is a lot of financial security.”

Vendel was stunned for a moment, but shook it and returned to his grouchy expression. “I am pleased that you understand your situation, fleshbag. Now run along back to your art things, I would have words with Blinkous. _Alone._ ”

The bite of that word made Blinky cringe, but he gestured quietly for her to leave nonetheless. “I’ll be alright, Miss Varia. Draal should be at the Forge again. He can take you home.”

Good old brewing conflict. Varia nodded as the two trolls practically shooed her away, but even so she gave a slight bow to Vendel in passing.

“I’d thank you in trollish, but I don’t want to botch the pronunciation, so... Thank you very much for the chance. It was nice to meet you. Hopefully we can speak again on better terms in the future.”

“Keep hoping.” He said back, and really, that was the last she wanted to hear from him.

 

Using her client-pleaser voice was exhausting, and finding Draal and getting home was suddenly an urgent affair. Her pace quickened significantly as she left the library, but even so, his voice rang out one more time as poor Blinky was forced to recount the tale of the team’s most recent member.

 

“You gave her the **changeling gauntlets?!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bother me!](zonbiconbi.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> Boy.... so how about that new season, guys? Keep the spoilers to a minimum if you comment, and enjoy a few snippets I dropped in that hurt all the more if you've seen Season 2


	10. It's Not Easy, Bein' Green...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made, conversations are held, music is played

Varia sat alone at her kitchen table, looking over her notes in utter silence. The television was off, phone silenced, windows closed. In this quiet, one could hear a pin drop, or the shambles of the iguana as he moved from basking spot to basking spot.

Over and over she read through everything, looked at the edited manuscript that would one day be a published book, looked to the business card she’d been given, just trying to do the math all in her head.

Weird deadline, weird specifications. Nearly five back to back pages of notes and three more of rough sketches, free of charge of course. The guy she’d talked business over coffee with was also weird, but she figured that was due to him being rather quiet and visibly shy around so many people... Still, who requested specific hex codes for certain images? Who did that?!

She sighed, looking over the small stack of bills she’d been handed as incentive... Would this project interfere with helping the trolls? Surely it wouldn’t mess with training, or aiding the teenagers, or visiting Trollmarket to search for interesting shit that couldn’t be found in a normal flea market.

Oh! The training. Blinky and Draal would both give her hell if she skipped out on that. Especially now that she’d been vouched for in front of Trollmarket’s leader himself! She owed Blinky for that, for sure, so being able to continue her support and training was the least she could do.

Vendel seemed grouchy, who put him in charge— Ah, right, the incentive! She should take that to the bank. Tomorrow, perhaps? Or should she stash it for an emergency? Or run to the grocery store and go on a shopping spree? She could pick up a bag of charcoal for the trolls, if they ever decided to visit, or some canned goods that could be added to the recycling-turned-snack bin... Then, of course, there was the question on if she should take up the project or not. The incentive was a great boost, and the promised pay even better, but the weird vibe was, well, making it a hard sell.

 

Her trailing mind snapped back to the present as she heard a pawing at the back door.

 

A cat? No, there were no cat colonies in Arcadia Oaks, or strays in general, with good reason.

The pawing stopped, and then the handle jiggled, and Varia was on her feet the moment the door opened. She’d forgotten to lock it in case of a visitor, but they usually knocked first...

She was ready to throw down with the intruder, but all that stood in the entryway was a tiny, diaper clad troll.

NotEnrique strolled casually into the house. “How ya doin’ today?”

He strode right on by her, even while she shot him an unamused face. “You could’ve knocked.”

“Ain’t really my style.” He said with a smile, looking around as if touring a museum. “Neat lil’ place you got here. And not destroyed yet! I managed to trash the Nuñez home on me first night, you know.”

Her brows knit together into a scowl, and she reached to grab the changeling up by his scruff (to his loud and vocal disapproval.) “If you’re thinking of trashing my place, I’d advise against it.”

“Ow ow ow! Let go!” He shouted, wiggling in her grasp. “I meant that as a compliment not a threat! Did you see the Lake place after Angor Rot? Trolls mean property damage!”

 

She fixed him a hard look, then sighed, loosening her grip enough for him to free himself. He grabbed onto her arm and swung himself around, climbing to hold onto her as she went back to her papers. Troll on her shoulder. Whatever. She was just amazed those stumpy excuses for paws could grab onto anything. He hopped off as she approached the table, immediately taking to reading through her notebook instead as she sat down, if only for a moment to breathe and think.

She looked to the manuscript again, and pulled it closer.

 

**‘** **_Solstice’s Tide’_ **

 

She made a noise in her throat, thoughtful as always and eager to plow through the book. The premise was, if she was correct, a hiker getting lost in ancient woods, only to overcome trials that challenged his sense of self and forced him to face his inner demons, made real by the solstice. It sounded enchanting, as Varia had always had a soft spot for fantasy, but something about discovering one’s identity rang fiercer, and that was what truly made her eager to read.

 

She was going to start the first chapter, but was rudely reminded that she had a guest.

“Great Gorgus, your writing is barely readable. I thought you artsy types were all neat and fancy with this stuff!” NotEnrique laughed, paging through her notes with intense curiosity.

She sighed out bitterly. “You think I’ve got the brain power to make my writing neat? Everything goes into art, man. I don’t have the time to make shit fancy.” She grimaced. “It’s... what was the word you trolls use? Repsaluk? Hopeless. I think that’s the right one.”

NotEnrique’s ears perked, and he looked up from the indecipherable scribbles. “Yeah, that’s the word! You learnin’ Trollish, then?” He looked at her expectantly, and it was clear whatever he wanted to say hinged on whether she said yes or no.

“I mean, I don’t see why I shouldn’t. Lots of trolls down there don’t speak English, so it’d be a good thing to know Trollish, right?”

“Right you are!” He said back, jumping forward to place his paws on the unpublished book and look her right in the eyes, a look of mischief about him. “Who’s teachin’ ya, then? Blinky, right? He’s a smart troll, that one, but I don’t think he’ll teach you the _important_ stuff.”

“Sorry little dude,” she said back, leaning back a half inch. “But Draal beat you to the swears.”

His eyes bugged out (an impressive feat, considering how massive they already were), and suddenly his mischief turned to anger, and he slammed a paw into the table with a snarl. “That lout! We had a _deal!”_

“A deal?”

“Yeah! A bloody deal! If the humans ever wanted to learn Trollish, I’d get to teach them the good stuff!” He frowned deeply, pushing his face into muppet-like boundaries. “Now it’s Toby or nothin’.”

Varia snatched the manuscript from under him and sighed, standing. She’d let him roam and chatter, but she wanted to read all the same. She’d never been good with company, after all.

“Guess I’m just special,” she half joked.

There was another quiet grumble from the neotenized changeling, but his sour expression changed to something much more smug, as his eyes widened momentarily with an errant thought.

“Special _indeed._ ” His smile returned, and he leaped to sit atop her shoulders, using her head for an armrest. “He must really like you! For a fleshbag, anyways.”

“Christ, dude, not that sort of special. I’m pretty sure neither of us have any, like, friends?”

“He has Toby and Claire and old Blinky, don’t he?” He poked at her cheek and grinned, even as his claw was swatted away. “You sure it ain’t because you don’t tolerate his macho bull-troll bushigal? Or maybe because you’re usin’ them fancy strongman gauntlets?”

 

Apparently word travels fast, as was to be expected among teenagers with little spies living under their roofs. She shook her head all the same. “I’m pretty sure it’s because _neither_ of us have any friends.” She paused. “Friends our age, to clarify. Have _you_ ever seen him walking around Trollmarket with anybody that wasn’t you or those three?”

He thought of that for a solid few seconds, then laughed. “Wow. That’s actually kind of pathetic!”

“If he’s pathetic than I am too,” she said plain as day. No remorse in her words, just a simple fact. “I pushed away most of my friends too. Guess neither of us are all that good at maintaining a social life.”

“You live alone with, Claire said you had lizards?” NotEnrique asked. She made a noise in her throat, walking towards her work room. The changeling laughed. “That answers that! And explains a lot.”

“Did you come here to insult me? Or was there a purpose for you breaking and entering?”

“Claire’s busy with homework and I was bored.” He said matter-of-factly in return, jumping off her shoulders to a bookcase as she entered into her library and computer room. He crawled back and forth along it, looking around with interest. “Never visited the fresh meat’s home, I figured, so I snuck out when the Nuñez folks left for work.”

He leapt down as she sat in her armchair, already heading back out of the room.

“So if you don’t mind me, I’m gonna see what sorta juicy secrets ya got hiding in this place!”

Varia frowned. “You’re not going to find much. Just don’t break my shit or bother the pets, alright?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, luv!” He said with a wink, disappearing out of sight.

 

This was going to be normal, wasn’t it? Trolls and changelings visiting unprompted and making comments about her weird human things. No matter, best to get used to it, she figured. If it was going to be the norm, then she’d deal, like most things that came her way. Plus, now it was quieter, the changeling guest now taking to exploration instead of conversation. She could read, and glean a little more about her possible work. Varia opened the manuscript and sat back with it in her lap, moving past the index to the first page.

 

> **_‘When sun and moon converge,_ **
> 
> **_When Solstice burns the desert_ **
> 
> **_Find home beneath barren trees_ **
> 
> **_Betwixt stone walls and metal vines.’_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _Alec Miller looked over the crude wooden sign, adjusting the weight of the backpack straps bearing down upon his shoulders. What meaning did these words have? He wondered. It spoke of a desert and dead trees, yet all around him were endless sprawling oaks and spruces... For all good it did him. Truth be told, he’d been lost for the last half hour, and--_

 

**“OI FLESHBAG!”**

 

Varia growled, looking up from what she was reading.

“Yes?” She called back out.

“Looks like yer dragon’s starting to shed! You know their skin goes for good money in Trollmarket, yeah?”

“Don’t you touch a single scale on Chekhov’s hide, or you’re the one whose skin I’ll be selling!”

“I was talking about the shed skin! Sheesh!” She could hear him fumbling around somewhere far out of view, closing the lid to something, rummaging in a closet? One couldn’t say for certain. “You trade some of this skin to folks down there, you can get precious gemstones and pure gold. Get yourself a little nest egg going!”

 

Okay. Now Varia was curious. “What the hell do trolls need dried up lizard shed for?”

“You know how sometimes humans put wet seaweed on their skin for-- I dunno. Health? Makin’ their skin look nicer afterwards?” She could hear him shuffling up the stairs. “It’s like that for Trolls. They just like to slap wet lizard shed on their hide. Seems ridiculous to me, but then again I ain’t a troll.”

“You’re half troll, aren’t you?” She said back. “That’s the thing with changelings, right? If you’re half, that’s enough for you to count if you ask me.”

“You’d be the first to say it.” He grumbled. “Better than being called ‘Impure’, anyways.”

 

There’s an awkward silence as Varia tried to find the words to respond with. She’d heard the term “impure” used here and there while out and about in trollmarket, but she’d never sat back and thought about the word itself, or it’s meaning. NotEnrique scuffled somewhere nearby, breaking her focus.

 

“I hear shed scales are also valuable for alchemy. Good load of help that’ll do ya though. Most stuff being made down there ain’t gonna react well to your fleshy body.” He sounded as if he was going to continue that thought with a list of worst outcomes, but as she heard a hall closet door creak, instead all he did was make a low noise of interest. “What’s  _this,_ then?”

Two seconds later and he was hobbling into the room on two legs, an all too familiar instrument gripped tightly in his little paws. It was Varia’s ukulele; an old, well cared for thing that had her sitting up just a little straighter as he hauled it into the room.

 

_Don’t fucking leave a scratch, don’t you break it._

 

Thankfully, he was gentle in his handling, and he lifted it above his head by her with a grin.

“So you paint pretty pictures _and_ play pretty tunes, eh?”

“Used to.” She sighed back. “But music isn’t really my thing anymore.”

“Then why do you have this ol’ thing on ya still?”

She tried to shrug it off. “Sentiment I guess. Singing and playing used to be a big thing for me... like I said. Not anymore.”

There was a frown as he looked between her and the instrument, yet still a devilish glint in his elfin eyes remained, as hard as he tried to disguise it. “Real shame. Guess if ya don’t use it for anything, I could keep it, then? I’m sure the strings could be pretty valuable to the right sort—“

Varia grabbed the ukulele from him and brought it to her chest, an impossible to hide expression of panic on her face. He looked smug about it, and she paused, as if poised to smack at a reaching hand. Quickly she realized she’d been played, and she sighed, body relaxing.

“Ok. Still a big thing. You happy now?”

“What sorta stuff do you play? I can be a chatty sort but I do love to quiet down to a good tune.”

She frowned. “Why should I sing for you?”

“I gave you a huge tip on how to make good money! I think it’s only fair you return the favor. We changelings have a thing for music you know.”

 

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, both equally stubborn in their resolve... but stubbornness gave way to a thought that fair was fair, and Varia made an unhappy noise somewhere in her throat and held her instrument proper.

Ping! A sharp musical note was plucked.She frowned, adjusted the string, and plucked again, looking more satisfied. When was the last time she had even taken the time to tune her ukulele? She couldn’t think of anything beyond endless nights at the art board, working tirelessly. A few more pings, more distinctive notes, then a quick melodic strum that had the soft-noted instrument carrying a pleasant, relaxing chord.

What to play, though, was the next question. She’d been made somewhat annoyed by his remarks, especially in threatening the wellbeing of her beloved instrument... she looked to him, then down to her lap, strumming a few key notes as she tried to remember the right strings.

 

> “ _It’s not easy, being green... having to spend each day the color of the leaves—“_

 

“Alright alright you made your point,” NotEnrique growled, putting his hands on his hips. “I’m sorry. Leave me hide alone.”

Better. There was a hint of a smile, subtle as she mentally tried to think of a new song to play. An apology was all she needed, so now she had to _actually_ think about it. She plucked at the strings idly, shuffling through the dusty library in her head for a song she could still play by heart. Just the first verse, she thought, as she picked out an old classic, strumming the first few chords.

 

> _“When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain._
> 
> _And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain._
> 
> _In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn._
> 
> _They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn”_

 

Just the first verse, she’d thought. But she’d thought wrong. What had started as one verse became two, and two became the chorus, and soon she’d performed the entire song from start to end. Some deeply ingrained instinct to perform and sing and play her ukulele as she’d once did daily, a long time ago. She continued to play the instrument idly, finishing out the tune with quick plucks and a distant look in her eyes, as if remembering something far off in the past.

 

Stunning, she thought, to still be able to get through an entire song like that... and even more stunning that the pint sized changeling at her feet had gone quiet, listening and waiting with a patience she didn’t know he was capable of. She looked to him expectantly, lowering her ukulele to rest in her lap. His right ear twitched, and he huffed, as if laughing.

“Didn’t take ya to be into that kind of sparkly pretty unicorn stuff.” NotEnrique joked, leaping a short ways to pick up the manuscript that she’d dropped when snatching the ukulele from his paws. He dusted it off and placed it on a shelf, another tiny apology. He turned once again to her, hands on his hips. “You don’t strike me as that sorta girl.”

“It’s a good song from a good movie,” she defended sharply. “Based on my favorite book... I picked it up in college during a real low point. It’s relatable-- the unicorn, I mean. Her whole thing.”

“ _The unicorn.”_ NotEnrique replied flatly.

“ _I am full of tears and hunger and the fear of death,”_ she quoted. “— _although I cannot weep, and I want nothing, and I cannot die. I am not like the others now, for no unicorn was ever born who could regret, but I do. I regret._ ”

He thought of the quote for a moment, then looked between her art station and the ukulele in Varia’s lap, scratching his head. “So... You _don’t_ like the drawin’ gig?”

“Oh no I love it! But I had to give up music to pursue it, and it’s always been something I’ve regretted. I love both equally” She moved to set the instrument down on the shelf, right next to where NotEnrique had set her manuscript. “It’s-- complicated. Because I _know_ if I’d stayed with singing, gone off with the band, maybe landed something even bigger-- I’d be thinking the exact same thing as I do now, just in reverse.” She laughed humorously. “It is so fucking frustrating, knowing no matter what I’d chosen, I’d be looking back and regretting not going with the other option. What could have been is always something I think about.” She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs.

“I mean... If I’d stayed with music. I’d have my friends still. I’d not be a crazy lady living alone with three lizards, rarely going outside to interact with people... But if I’d gone with them, then I’d never pick up a stylus again, and I wouldn’t be able to live as independently as I have. I’m-- alone here, little dude. I’ve forgotten how to interact with others like a normal person.”

“It sounds like what you need is a therapist,” NotEnrique laughed. Her expression darkened, and he raised his paws apologetically. “‘M kidding. I can see why you like the book. Regrets are tough business. I don’t have a whole lotta big ones like that, but I get it, a little.” He walked up and rested his arms against her, staring up with those obnoxiously huge eyes of his. “Not sayin’ you gotta stop thinkin’ about what could have been, though I think it’d do a whole lot better for your head if you did, but you ain’t alone. You got Toby, Claire, Blinky, Draal, hell, even me. You don’t have to learn how to interact like a normal person with us cuz we ain’t normal anyways.”

She met his eyes for a moment, then smiled, patting his head in a gentle manner. “You know, you’re a pretty decent guy for a muppet.”

“Ain’t too bad yourself for a human,” he joked back. “You really ought to sing more ya know. You looked a lil’ less dead when you started up that nice tune.” He shrugged. “Blinky likes to sing I hear, and the kids would probably make good audience. Nobody’d judge ya, if that’s why you don’t like to do much of it anymore.”

“It’s not that, its--” Or... is it? Did she avoid singing because she didn’t think she could do it anymore? It couldn’t be that, she’d just done it. Maybe she didn’t find herself worthy. She’d run from this, hadn’t she? She’d run away, and the people from back then probably hated her for it.

“It... wow, actually-- nevermind.” She rubbed her neck and sat back, rather taken aback by suddenly having to think back on things. Music, art, conflicts of interest. No wonder she had trouble sleeping.

 

Maybe she should lay off the coffee for a few days.

 

“I might bank on that idea, actually. But, like, later. Still not, uh, completely confident?” She shook her head. “I haven’t sung in front of other people for a long time, much less _with_ them.”

“Oi fine no pressure, luv. But I’m sure it’ll be good for all of ya when you get around to it.”

“You’re all full of wisdom today, aren’t you?”

“Just because I’m a changeling don’t mean I don’t have a heart,” he says almost proudly. “And the kids have been a good influence, I think.” He tilts his head, then tries to save face at admitting to goodness.

“Actually, they’ve been a bad influence! Changelings ain’t supposed to be nice, we’re supposed to pretend to like folks and be good at lyin’ and cheatin’ and stabbin’ people in the back. I used to be _cool_.”

“If you’re so cool you could give me a quick hand with that spy shit you guys all do.” She gestured towards the kitchen, where her notebook still lay. “Could you check that dude’s name, ornlike, just check over the notes to make sure I’m not getting myself into some fuckery?”

He snorted, then hopped to all fours. “Sure, why the hell not. But you owe me a couple of socks if you keep makin’ me do stuff for ya.”

“You owe _me_ for breaking into my house uninvited.”

“Sure, sure, whatever!” The tiny changeling called over his shoulder, disappearing into the other room. Varia watched him leave, then waited for the sound of shuffling before she reached for the manuscript again to read.

 

Things were quiet, she read a few chapters without interruption, and wondered if perhaps she should have just fished out the man’s business card for NotEnrique. That, or he was dicking around, which wasn’t outside the realm of possibility. Whatever. It was quiet, she could read in peace.

 

> _The pale wood-imp grinned a devilish grin, slithering up the old oak and across one of its gnarled branches._
> 
> _“You’re in for a hell of a time, my friend,” it wheezed. “And you won’t be able to do it alone, you know. Want to get out of these woods? You’re gonna need my help.”_
> 
> _“Your help?” Alec asked incredulously, staring up into hollow eyes with a feeling of unrest in his stomach._
> 
> _“Oh yes,” it insisted. “You call for Wood-Imp, for that’s what I am, and I’ll aid you in the way you need the most.” It hopped to another tree a few feet away, then dangled itself like a bat from the branches. Smiling like a wicked criminal. “Here’s your first. The only unsolicited advice you’re gonna get, and on the house; Start walking. The night is young, but you’ve a long ways to go, friend!”_
> 
> _It screeched and cackled, disappearing into the leaves as if it had never been, and Alec stood there stunned. This... this was all a dream, right? The strange sign, the beasts, the shadows and looming feeling of dread burrowing deep into his guts and clutching tight at his heart. He trembled, fearing what his fate was to be, were this all really happening. But, despite his fear, he did as he was told, and cautiously stepped further into the dark thicket._
> 
> _Where else was there to go?_

 

Varia would have continued, but the green shape of her changeling friend caught the corner of her vision, and she closed the book and set it in her lap as he padded back into the room.

“Anything?” She asked.

“Nah. Bloke checks out. Don’t recognize his name and none of what he’s askin’ for raises any flags. The stuffs got a familiar feeling to it, but I’m pretty positive you’ve just got an overimaginitive and eccentric human on your hands here. Those sorts always seem to hit closer to home.”

She paused, furrowing her brows. “So... take the job?”

NotEnrique laughed loudly. “If that fat stack of cash came from him, then you’d be bloody stupid not to! Not every day you get a sucker willing to slap down that much at once just to interest you!”

 

Varia leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms with a thoughtful hum. Eccentricity paid well, and if the changeling didn’t get any red flags, surely it was safe. How ridiculous, that she had to rule these sorts of things into her job now, but it was necessary, now that she was in the know.

 

“Well,” she breathed out, sinking down a half inch. “I’ll give him an email tonight, then. Thanks for the help, muppet boy.”

“If that’s gonna be me new name for ya, then you better give me some compensation,” The stunted changeling said, only mostly pretending his frown was genuine.

Varia shrugged, and motioned towards the kitchen. “Laundry’s in the garage. Pick out the nastiest pair of socks you can find. Just... make sure they match, alright?”

His elfin eyes grew and seemed to sparkle, and he hopped away with a gleeful giggle. “Fine by me! Mind if I take ‘em to go? Don’t wanna be missed for too long from the Nuñez place.”

“Sure. I’ll let you know how things go. With the shed skin and, like, the book deal? Book illustration deal.”

A flub in speech, and inside she scolds herself for the minor blunder, even though there’s no point to it. NotEnrique was a friend, not a client. She needed to drop her professional act, she wasn’t surrounded by strangers anymore... Nevertheless, even if he did hear her oddly formed sentence, he made no comment, be it from having his face stuffed with sweaty socks, or from not caring or thinking of it.

 

She waited for another minute or two in silence, listening to the door open and close, and faintly the side door through the garage doing the same. Mental note, relock the side door, check to see he only took one pair of socks, email client, call Blinky. She stood from her chair and traversed the house when she was sure she was alone again, placing Frokensteen back in his tank to lock up, arranging her notes neatly, carrying things from the kitchen to her workroom. Business card and manuscript in one hand, she took her phone from the bookshelves where she’d last left them and dialed the studious troll.

 

It was one ring, maybe two as she went through her home, heading back towards her basement dwell. Then, he picked up.

“Miss Varia?”

“Hey Blinky,” she said back, fighting the urge to use that retail-adjacent tone she was so used to. “So that job I ran out on you and Vendel about yesterday? I met up with the guy today to discuss details, and I’m taking it.”

“That sounds like a very good thing!” Blinky proclaimed. “Good work, and the way you spoke of it, good pay, yes?”

“Good work but hard work. I might not be able to train as much while I’m working on it. But it’s got a deadline so after that, I’ll definitely be able to be back into the full swing of things.” She paused. “I dunno, I guess if I miss or am late too many in a row, you can send Draal to drag me down there. Lord knows I’ll probably need it!”

“As long as you do not abandon it completely, I don’t see anything wrong with the change. But I do expect you to still train! The Gauntlets are a very crafty tool on the right hands, and now that you know our world, you need them more than ever to protect yourself!”

 

Varia smiled as she descended the stairs, listening to the troll teach and give well meaning advice. She set the items in her arms down on the nightstand and procured her laptop, easing onto her bed while she booted up the computer.

“So you managed to convince Vendel that we’re good?”

“After a stern talking to and yet another warning, he did in fact agree to allow you to keep the Gauntlets, yes. But only if you intend to use them responsibly.”

“Because running around Trollmarket lifting random trolls was _totally_ part of my itinerary,” She joked, earning a chuckle in turn from the troll on the other end. She smiled again, opening up her email, turning her head to hold her phone between her ear and her shoulder. “Seriously though, I have maybe a day or two before this guy will probably get back to me. You just text or give me a call when you want me at the Forge next. Hell, do that if you want to just come get me in person, if it’s nighttime.”

“A splendid idea,” Blinky replied. “Perhaps, if you are to be tied more to your home while working on this new project, I ought to bring my books up as well, to continue your teaching on the Trollish language.”

“That sounds like a plan, Blinky.” She said, trying to reach over to find the business card on it. Her phone nearly slipped from her shoulder and she cursed under her breath, grabbing it with one hand while she snatched the card up with another. “I’ve got to email the client now, alright? Text or call if you or the kids need me.”

“Of course, Miss Varia. You take care.”

Take care. Be well... Varia’s expression softened, and she smiled.

“You too, Blinky.”

 

The call went silent, ended quickly after such a quick goodbye, and Varia stared at her screen, hearing the words again in her head. ‘ _You take care’_. Those were good words, she thought, good words indeed. She could cling to those, perhaps, to feel a little less alone.

 

And cling to them she did, typing away at her email in the dark of her room, still smiling the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bother me!](http://zonbiconbi.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter kicked my ass. Shoutout as usual to CarnivorousMoogle for checking over everything <3


	11. When you stare at something for so long it blurs together...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varia gets frustrated. Draal gets impatient. They sit around in the dark and talk about it for a bit.

Varia tapped her fingers against her desk in an odd, rhythmic beat, staring at her tablet screen with a heavy scowl. Three hours she’d stared at this piece, three hours straight, today alone. She knows she should have switched to fiddling with details on the cover art at least half that time ago, yet there she was, glaring at the screen as if it would will her problems away.

 

No matter how she looked at it, or how much she tried to fix it, for some reason, the image just looked  _ wrong. _ Had she blocked poorly? Was the light not coming from the right place? She didn’t know why it was off, but it was off, and it was driving her insane. She’d stared at it for too long, doing the same small strokes over and over to get the perfect look of moss on broken stones, and ivy overtaking entire trees. Perhaps it was the very fact that the client had been specific on his wants for this art that had her on edge, but no matter the cause, she was irritated and close to snapping her pen in half.

Her frustration swelled, and with a quick shove, she pushed herself away from the desk and got to her feet, heading for the back door. It was dark out, and that and some fresh air was what she needed. She half slammed the door behind her as she crossed the yard, hopping over the fence with a grunt as she pressed herself against the outside and slid down until she was seated in the grass, staring out into the barely visible woods that seemed to be just around the back of all Arcadia homes. With the fence in the way, most light was blocked, and she could enjoy the cool night air without thinking of work, computers, anything.

 

The air was cool, the sun long set and a crescent moon resting at the top of a far off hill. It was dark, it was quiet, it was calm... some deep breaths in and out, a loosening of bunched shoulders, she closed her eyes... and still could not fully let go of the frustration. She growled, and let her head roll back against the picket fence.

 

Off in the distance, she heard the steady crunching of leaves, the presence of another far off to the left, and her eyes wandered towards the noise, trying to make out anything in the dark.

All she saw were two yellow eyes, reflective and bright like a cat’s, but much much bigger. She tensed for a moment as she realized the eyes were pinned on her, but as the eyes grew closer, it’s shadowy shape became more apparent; horns, spikes, arms, the rest obscured by the cast down shadows of fences. A troll, Varia realized, and a familiar one at that.

Draal stood about five feet away, coming to a halt just in her sight, where his face could be seen by the light creeping from her house window. They stared for a moment, then he crossed his arms.

 

“You were late.”

 

Right. Just what she needed. She frowned and looked away, back into the darkness. “I was busy.”

“Really?” He said with a low tone. “Busy enough that you call out of training to sit outside and do nothing?”

“I’m taking a break, alright, get off my ass!” She snapped back, hands balling up into fists.

She couldn’t see it well, but his eyes widened a hair’s width at the tiny outburst, and his folded arms loosened somewhat, but only for a moment. No, he probably wouldn’t back down without a fight, and she knew him to be stubborn. If he came all the way out here to fetch her, then it’d be a hassle to worm out of, especially considering she’d told Blinky to set up such a scenario were she to skip too many days. Draal growled quietly and stepped forward.

“Your current job is no excuse to remain confined to your home for days on end, fleshbag. The longer away from the Forge, the longer it’ll take for you to master the gauntlets. If you are to fight with us, you need to show up to practice.”

“Uh, I do believe I’m outside right now trying to get fresh air, instead of confining myself.”

“But you plan to go back in?”

“Well, yeah. Fuckin’ piece won’t finish itself. I just needed to-“ she shrugged and gestured vaguely. “Take a breather? Step back for a little bit? Just, like, fucking get  _ away _ from that goddamn file for a minute _.” _

 

There was a pause, a slow blink from the troll, and then a breath out his nostrils.

“What’s troubling you?” He asked, as if he hadn’t been berating her not even a minute beforehand.

She stared at him for a moment, utterly dumbfounded. Strange for anybody to ask, stranger yet for it to be from him. She shrugged her shoulders and made a gesture with her hand.  
“Can’t seem to get it to look right. I think I’ve been staring at it for too long, because nothing I do makes it better.”  
More silence. Somehow, it didn’t seem to click for the brutish troll, and she growled in exasperation.  
“I got mad and came out here because it was getting frustrating, alright? Sometimes you stare at shit for three hours and can’t seem to make it look right because you’ve been  _ staring at it for three hours. _ ”

That seemed to finally get through to Draal, and he approached again, moving to sit down next to her in the dark. “You don’t do yourself any favors being stubborn until you snap, you know.”

“You’re one to talk,” Varia snarked back, earning her a not so gentle nudge to the arm. She huffed and curled her knees up to her chest, staring out into the blackness of the woods.

“There’s a difference,” he sighed out. “Do you know what I do when something pisses me off?”

“You go punch things.”

“I go punch things.” He confirmed. “And then I feel better. You should be taking  _ advantage _ of our willingness to train you, fleshbag. I don’t understand how you don’t see the benefits of having an excuse to get violent.”

That made Varia chuckle a little. The enthusiasm he had for fighting was admirable, if not a little concerning at times. “Fair point... But it seems like it could go down a road of getting violent at every little thing.”

“Is that so bad?”

“It is when you have pets, friends, breakable objects. It’s a razor’s edge, dude.”

He shook his head and poked at her shoulder. “Then I will repeat myself again. You  _ train. _ You follow our guidance so you don’t want to hurt things that don’t deserve it.” The troll smiled, though perhaps not in the kindest of ways. “Plus, you spar with me. I’m not like the human whelps, I can take a few hits... a few weak, uncoordinated hits.”

She eyed him for a moment, as best she could in near complete darkness. “Are you just trying to get me to not skip training tonight so you have an excuse to fight me?”

 

“I might be.”

 

Her gaze on him lingered for a moment in silence, as if she was looking for something more straight forward, but she simply exhaled and pushed out all the air in her lungs, looking back into the dark thicket.

“Alright. Just give me a few minutes, and I’ll go with you.”

Another pause, and then Draal crossed his legs. “I don’t see the point in waiting, but very well.”

“I’m desensitizing,” she replied, still staring out into the vague shapes and deep shadows of the woods.

“De-what?”

“Desensitizing. I got worked up because I stared at something for too long, so I’m giving my eyes and head a break by staring at nothing instead.”

He stared at her for a moment with a perturbed look, then out where she’d been looking. She claimed there was nothing, but there was plenty to look at for those that could.

“Yet your eyes are trying so hard to see anyways,” he said. “I cannot even see the color of your eyes from how wide your pupils have grown.”

“Yeah, they’re sure trying. Is there anything out there?”

He paused, and for a second she was sure he was trying to think of a good dig. No dice, of course, and he scanned out into the thick of the woods with a hum.

“Mostly just more trees. You’re not missing—“ he stopped, then leaned forward, scanning something out where she couldn’t see. “There’s an owl, now. About a boulder toss away.”

She had to think about how far a boulder toss would be for a troll, but still she lowered her voice. “What kind?”

“I think I know the name you humans call this one, but it has a pale face.”

“Barn owl.”

“Yes that! Barn owl.”

 

They spoke in lowered tones, as he observed the bird and Varia tried to make out anything she could in the dark.

“What’s it doing?” She whispered. “Does it see us?”

“Our eyes met briefly,” Draal responded. “But it seems to have other priorities.” He paused, watching. “It seems to be hunting.”

There was silence for a moment as she scanned the darkness for a shape, for movement, but everything out that far was a jumble of incomprehensible shadows. “Barn owl, huh? Those are a really unnerving type.”

“How so?” He asked, eyes still trained on the bird.

“They don’t hoot,” Varia explained. “They screech and they hiss. They look like ghosts, too... or maybe just something dead? A lot of cultures see them as a bad omen, usually to do with death.”  
She folded her knees closer to her chest, resting her head on them. “They look otherworldly, you know? Like they’re pretending to be something that occurs naturally, but you can almost see the costume seams at the right angles... like, I like Barnies, but they’re creepy in a weird uncanny valley way.”

He hummed at that. “I suppose I can see why you’d think that. To me they just look like birds. But I’m used to things you’d consider strange.”  
There was silence, then the sharp noise of a rodent being caught in the thicket. Draal shrugged, getting to his feet.  
“It was a bad omen for that field mouse, that’s for sure.” He looked down to Varia and tilted his head towards the pathway behind the houses. “Are you desensitized enough? I’d rather not be kept waiting any longer.”

She had to seriously consider that question, but still Varia rose, dusting herself off. She looked at Draal, then the emptiness of the woods, her house, and back to the pathway the troll had come from.

“Alright. Let me change and lock up the house.”

“Don’t you dare take too long!” He called after the human as she climbed back over the fence. All she did in return was wave back at him dismissively as she headed inside. Change. Save and close. Lock up. 

Changing was first. No pajamas this time, she’d actually gone out and bought some proper stuff. Track pants were surprisingly comfortable... She seemed to blur in thoughts as she auto-piloted through the house. Clothes were changed, next were lights, then she paused as she stood over her work desk, staring once again at her paining. She stared and scowled. Perhaps a stroke on this branch here...

 

No. She refused to get sucked back into that loop of frustration. 

 

Varia quickly saved the document and closed it, shutting off her computer for the night. Draal was right. Being bull-headed about it would just make it worse. She needed a break. Then she was out the door, locking everything behind her as Draal watched from outside the backyard, scowl and folded arms more than apparent even in the relative darkness.

When she got to the fence, Draal promptly reached over, grabbed her by the collar of her jacket, and effortlessly moved her to the other side. Varia had no chance to insist she could jump the fence herself, instead she just stiffened up in surprise. It almost felt unnatural to be picked up like this. His hand was huge, big enough to easily wrap around her torso. One good squeeze and...

He set her down gently, as if aware of how she froze up, then gave her one rough pat to the back, knocking her off balance a little as he tried not to laugh.

“You fleshbags can be so slow sometimes.”

 

“Listen, if you’re going to keep calling me that, then you’re getting stupid names back.”

 

He scoffed and started walking away, with Varia quietly going along. The quiet was nothing new, she wasn’t great at conversation most of the time. Still, about halfway to the canal, she let out a quiet, idiotic giggle.

“What is it?” Draal sighed, wondering if he really wanted to know.

“ _ Fist Rockbone. _ ”

There was a very long silence after that, as if Draal was trying to figure out how to respond to that. He just chuffed, sliding down the edge of the canal with a deep frown.

“I don’t care to understand what you’re referencing, but I feel like I ought to hit you for that.” He growled. “And I would do so if it wouldn’t do you great harm.”

“Then you can save being pissed for the forge, Slab.”

“I’m starting to think that I might hate you.”

“You’re my friend too,” she laughed, to no response. Draal just drew the archway to trollmarket and granted the two of them entry.

Whatever, she thought. The chance to poke fun was worth his ire, and perhaps it would reflect during training. All she could think about was being away from work for a little bit, and the prospect of a good, distracting fight. The gauntlets were funny, like that, they always made her feel awake.

 

She liked feeling awake for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bother me](http://zonbiconbi.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Short chapter this time! Decided to split this chapter into two when it was getting to be too long (almost 5k words and not done! I usually aim for 4-5k as a complete chapter).
> 
> Next one is fairly far along, on the bright side!


	12. Confrontations Aplenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight of fists and a fight of words, and the past nipping people in the ass.

There wasn’t a whole lot of idle chatter as Varia and Draal traversed Trollmarket, aside from Varia’s occasional comment on a stall they passed on their way to the forge. Mostly on fossil vendors, bartering systems, and the fact that there was a high value on kitty litter. Short, easy conversations with no weight, just a way to pass the time so they wouldn’t spend it in silence on the way to the forge. There’d be no chance for friendly banter once they got into the ring.

 

Naturally, antagonizing Draal earlier earned Varia a much tougher round of training. More sparring, more impact, more of being forced on the defensive and ordered to find an opening. She was happy, if not enthusiastic, to be going beyond basic drills for once, and this proved to be a much better teaching method than going move by move.

“Don’t raise both arms to deflect me unless you know I’m not going to use my other fist.” Draal said, swiftly bringing his prosthetic hand around to make a sharp impact with Varia’s chest, easily knocking her to the ground as she groaned.

“I don’t have the _strength_ to only deflect with one hand.” She grumbled, moving back to her feet with the hopes of getting right back into the fight.

 

“Perhaps not yet,” a third voice called out, “but that changes with practice, and you must remember that strength is not all you should be training for.”

 

As Draal approached to help the human back to her feet, the two of them looked towards the source of the voice. Blinkous Galadrigal approached from the arena’s gated entrance.   
“Indeed, humans like you have the benefit of agility and flexibility, things that neither I or Draal here possess.”

Draal chuffed, standing just a little straighter. “I have not seen you here in a while, Blinky.”

“Yes, well, I had gotten it in my head that there was no purpose in my being here unless it was to train the young masters, and seeing as Claire’s the only one who regularly shows up, well.” He sighed. “Listen, if you really must know, I needed a break. I found myself writing the word ‘bridge’ exactly one-hundred and forty-seven times and knew I needed to stop for the time being. I also wanted to see about helping in your teaching.”

“Today is the day of taking breaks from other shit, apparently,” Varia replied, dusting herself off. “Rescue ideas running a bit dry?”

“As always,” Blinky said. “But I mustn’t give up hope! The amulet has not chosen a new champion, which means Master Jim must surely still be alive. If so, well, he’s braved the Darklands for long enough, I think.”

 

The mention of the young Trollhunter dampened the mood, and suddenly even Varia was looking a little deflated. She didn’t even know him, but she was starting to understand just what sort of situation he was in, and just how difficult it was for the rest to pretend like he’d merely left on an out of town mission. The moment of sad contemplation came and went with the clapping of four stone hands, however, and Blinky seemed to shake himself from the momentary depression.

“Ah, but I’m not here to bring down the mood with things we are all painfully aware of already. I’d much rather see how Miss Varia’s training is coming along! Especially considering how new you are to teaching, Draal.”

“I taught Jim well enough,” Draal tried to argue, but quickly gave it up. “But the extra guidance would do her good.”

“The more teachers the better.” Varia agreed, cracking her back. “I’m itching for more fighting.”

“Very good! I ought to properly involve myself in your training from here on, then. I only really was there for day one, after all, and that’s hardly fair to you.” Blinky moved himself to the center of the ring, folding his lower arms behind his back. “Well then. I’m sure you’ve been taught basic hand to hand drills at this point, yes?”

“It’s all he’s been teaching me until today.” Varia replied.

“Then you should be well versed in it! I would see you two run through the exercise first, so I can see how far you’ve come along.” He puffed out his chest, as if overtaken with pride. “Then we can go from there. It ought to make things easier for the two of you to have Draal focus more on being your opponent.”

 

The troll huffed and snorted at his elder, but still conceded. True, he could teach and teach well, if the moves he’d taught Jim were any indication, but that boy had an inborn talent. Varia was not bad, per se, she just didn’t have that same knack for combat that the Trollhunter did.

Both of them straightened their backs and faced each other once again, shifting their stances for combat. There was a quiet moment as the two awaited an okay to begin from the other, then a flurry of motion as Draal charged, leading the attack and having Varia start their drill on the defensive. Duck, sidestep, strike, strike. Duck, sidestep, strike, strike. Very methodical, very deliberate. A practice of muscle memory more than a spar, though Varia has a feeling that the sparring would continue soon enough, now that Draal has stepped down from instructing while he fought.

 

Drills evolved into new forms, new techniques, shifted into a spar, then a rest to explain the attack, then a spar again. Patient teaching and less than patient combat. Twist your body around the arm when it strikes down, and you’ll soon be in a position to flank. Remember that your diminutive size can be an asset, use his bulk and his weight against him for more effective attacks. It went on like that for a while, and it just about took poor Varia begging for a moment’s respite to finally stop the two trolls.

She chided herself vocally for not bringing water with her as she sat on the dirt and stone floor of the Forge, head rolled back as she caught her breath. The others waited patiently, Draal checking the mechanics in his prosthetics and Blinky standing nearby, giving Varia a few small lectures on the importance of hydration, and remembering to learn from her mistakes in the ring today to make the next round all the fiercer.

“Yes, soon enough I’m sure you’ll be more than ready for the true potential of the Forge, Miss Varia.”

She frowned, looking around at the deliberate markings in the floor with apprehension. “Doesn’t true potential involve, like, moving platforms and giant swinging axes?”

 

Blinky nodded almost jubilantly. “It does indeed! You will very rarely be caught in a battle that is of flat earth and singular opponents. You must learn to adapt to unpredictability in your environment, and how to use that against whatever you face.”

 

That sounded a bit beyond unsafe, suicidal even for a creature as soft as she. But at the same time, as she sat there in the dirt, she realized she wanted to keep going, to up the stakes. Her knee bounced, her fingers flexed in and out of fists. She was exhausted from training, and yet felt energized. It was almost sickening, and she had to control her breathing for a moment as she held an arm out, asking for Blinkous’ help to get her to her feet. He graciously gave the help she needed, even patting her back as she looked around the Forge again. Draal stood a few feet away, unphased, not tired, and impatient, arms crossed with an almost cocky little smile.

“Had enough already, fleshbag?” He asked, as if goading for another round of sparring.

Varia scowled at him, and considered rude gestures, crossing her arms right back at him. “You know what, maybe I have for today. Plus, I’m feeling like I need to get these gauntlets off.”  
She flexed her hands again, staring down at the brass instruments around them with a frown. “I’m tired, but I’m not. It’s like I’ve been awake for three days and then forced to down a Red Bull without any food.”

“Is this ‘Red Bull’ some sort of poison?” Blinky asked, suddenly looking very concerned.

“No, no... well, sorta. It’s an energy drink. For when you’re tired but can’t afford to sleep yet. It’s like coffee, but lord knows what the fuck goes into Red Bull.”

“Oh good,” Blinky sighed. “Then it’s just the side effects of a combat rush.”

“A what?” Varia asked.

“A combat rush,” Blinky explained, “is—"

“It’s when you’re given more energy than you can handle, so it makes you want to get that energy out as explosively as possible.” Draal interrupted.

“Yes, _thank you,_ Draal,” Blinky hissed. “The gauntlets were designed for strength, but it also has side effects. You feel a rush or a surge whenever you put them on, right? That’s the latent magic energizing you. Unfortunately, they were built with trolls and changelings in mind, so the sheer volume of energy is likely overwhelming.”

Overwhelming felt about right, and she merely grunted in agreement, reaching to undo the clasp of one. As she started to remove the first gauntlet, she hesitated, looking down at the brass as she flexed her fingers inside them. She felt awake when she wore them, it was refreshing... but if they were going to push her like this, well. She shook the idea and slipped the first off, placing it in Blinky’s waiting hand.

 

As she moved to remove the other, she was interrupted by a buzzing in her pants pocket, and a familiar song chiming as she received a call.

 

She recognized the tune, and she paused with a startled expression. No, it wasn’t...

 

She reached into her pocket to check ID, and all Draal and Blinky saw was her face suddenly paling, as if she’d seen a ghost, eyes widening a fraction more than usual. It seemed like fear, but who could get a response like that from her?

 

“Is everything alright?” Blinky asked cautiously.

His words seemed to break her from her blanched terror, and her eyes met his as she quickly pressed to ignore the call. “Huh? Yeah it’s fine.”

“You seemed quite worried.”

“I’m not, though?” She said, deliberately avoiding the concern. “It’s just a weird call, it’s not going to interrupt my lessons any.” She stuffed the phone back in her pocket, a wave of exhaustion and nausea washing over her as she removed the second gauntlet.   
“These fucking weapons are going to make me sick if I use them too much, I swear. If you get me water, I’ll be fine for language tonight though.”

Draal’s eyes narrowed, catching wind of her evasions, and Blinky too seemed to keep on the scent, though with far more subtlety than the Kitlar. He looked at her for a long moment, but sighed in the end.

“Very well, then. It’d be best not to send you topside while sick anyways. I’ll prepare tea for you too, if you are feeling nauseous.”

“I’d love that.” Varia piped up. “For stomach, or maybe headache? Both?”

“Perhaps I ought to sit in on this one, Blinkous,” Draal said, approaching the two. “If you’re helping me teach combat, then I think I should see just how much relevance your lessons are to her understanding our language.”

Blinky turned his head to stare down Draal, one part offended that his valuable tutoring was being questioned, and one part all too knowing that Draal wanted to press on whatever was bothering Varia, and was merely waiting for the next slip. Was it concern for her mental well-being? A general excuse to bully the poor human? Who knew, but Blinky was sure it’d be best to let things happen as they were.

Plus, he had a feeling Draal would start to insult his teaching methods even more if he refused, and he did not want to deal with that nonsense today. Two of Blinky’s six eyes rolled, and he walked to place the gauntlets back where they belonged with another long sigh.

“Fine. But I expect you not to talk over me while I teach, or it’s out of the library for you.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Draal parroted back. “But if I find you’re teaching her tourist bushigal then you’ll deserve it.”

 

They continued to go back and forth like that for the entire walk back to the library. A petty word here, a jabby joke there, and Varia ever present to remind them not to go for throats, which they denied as being part of their plans. It was walking and talking, then it was a quiet moment in the library as Blinky left to prepare a strong smelling tea that Varia was a little afraid to try. Perhaps if she claimed she didn’t feel sick anymore... No, he’d still insist. Just to be sure.

He returned with three mugs, one considerably smaller than the rest but no less pungent. It had to be some sort of fungus, Varia guessed, looking at the dark liquid. Still, the chance of a clearer head and settled stomach was appealing, and she sipped at it as Blinky placed the texts and cheat sheets out for her once more, wondering if this weird tea was how one got Clickers. It wasn’t a good tea by any means, but it was not bad, and it didn’t make her gag, so she kept sipping. It was like it was just barely oversteeped, a little bitter and earthy, but she couldn’t really complain.

 

The lesson went a little slower than usual, thanks to Draal’s interjections whenever he got the chance, pointing out a flaw here or the fact that no, nobody says that in that way outside of books, teach practically for Deya’s sake. With pushing and arguing, the three settled for those practical things. Phrases suggested by Draal, then written and taught patiently by Blinky. The only thing Varia found annoying is whenever the two talked to each other, they spoke in deliberate Trollish. Sometimes she even swore Draal was smirking, knowing exactly what he was doing.

 

The phrases were easier now, since Blinky had been teaching her fundamentals, but all the more annoying for now having two trolls constantly correcting her pronunciations. Draal pushed Varia to learn phrases like ‘stop staring’ and ‘leave me alone’, Blinky pushed for her to learn how to say please as well, on the off chance she ran into Vendel again, and Varia, trying to remember her previous teachings, and frustrated that she couldn’t just sit and read through what was already in front of her, told them both to shut up in her best trollish. She wasn’t sure if she’d pronounced something wrong, or spoken it in a way that was much too literal and too much like gibberish, but indeed it made the two stop, and Draal burst out into laughter.

 

From there, things seemed to go much more easily, as if Varia’s unprompted attempt at the language gave Blinky more enthusiasm to teach, even with Draal’s endless riffing. She learned quickly enough, or at the very least was able to contextualize things to understand them faster than she could speak them. Sometime towards the end, after about one hundred repeated ‘Can I trade these’es, Varia beckoned Blinky closer, asking him to teach her something specific.

He leaned in, one ear lifted as she whispered it to him, making it clear it was not to be heard by Draal, who tried to lean to hear it anyways. Blinky looked puzzled, which only made Draal more confused and curious, but Varia leaned in again and whispered something else, and now Draal was _sure_ that whatever she was planning was about him. He’s right there in the room, for Deya’s sake! Still, Blinky seemed to agree to her devious plans, writing down something for her and leaning back to whisper something back. The most the Kitlar could make out was “I’m not sure what you need something so specifically translated for, but it’s--”, and nothing else. Varia read over whatever Blinky had written, muttered it very quietly, and then looked up to Draal with a smile, pointing at him.

“[Trunk Slamchest,]” she said both clearly and proudly, and all the sudden Draal understood what was going on, and his expression soured. This time it was Varia’s turn to laugh as Draal all but glared right through her.

“I think you’re done with lessons for the night.” He growled, crossing his arms loosely as if to seem casual about his annoyance. It didn’t completely stop the laughter, but it quieted it somewhat.

“No, no, I’m good for more, I just couldn’t resist.” She said, snickering. “I’m sorry. No more stupid names—“

She’d intended to finish that sentence with ‘for now’, but her words were abruptly cut off by that ringing from her phone again, the same song as before, uniquely placed and just as horrifying as the first time. She went silent, staring off into the distance unable to hide her paling face this time. Twice in one day. _Twice in one day._ Such determination for such long radio silence since the last attempt. It must be important.

 

She didn’t realize that the others were speaking to her until the phone had stopped ringing.

 

“Varia? Miss Varia? Dear girl, are you alright? You’re pale as a ghost.”

She seemed to shake herself awake, blinking and scrunching her face up as if the movement would be enough to get her out of the stunned stupor. Indeed, Blinky was looking to her with the utmost concern, and she stared at him for a solid ten seconds, trying to compute it. She blinked again, then furrowed her brows, looking down at the table.

“No it’s alright I’m- I’m fine.”

“That’s the second time your phone has played that ringtone and set you off. There must be something wrong for you to stop mid sentence like that. And it’s different from the one that played when you met Vendel, you picked that one up right away.”

Denial. Frustration. Don’t look anybody in the eyes.

“No, I’m-- listen it’s fine, I just don’t--”

“You are afraid.” Draal said suddenly, staring down Varia as she looked up with alarm on her face. He was unblinking, confident in his statement, and her response only proved its truth. “You fear whoever is calling you, is that it?”

She didn’t answer, but she really didn’t need to.

“You’ve been learning to fight, have you not?” He asked. “Why fear what you can now beat to a bloody pulp? That’d teach them to stop harassing you. Or, you know, I could just kill them so you’ll stop worrying about it.”

Her eyes widened again, and she put up both hands towards him. “No! No no no no that’s not necessary. They aren’t harassing me or have done anything to me I just--”

“I don’t understand,” Blinky interrupted. “If they haven’t done anything to you, then why do you fear their call?”

“I don’t know I just-- it’s just my old friends, okay?”

“Are they bad friends, then? You ought to do what Tobias and Claire call ‘blocking’ if that is the case.”

“They’re not bad friends,” Varia said almost pleadingly, getting a little angry at being cornered like this. “They’re good people.”

“Then why the _hell_ are you so adamant about ignoring such good people?” Draal demanded, growing more and more impatient.

“Because _I’m_ the bad person, alright?” Varia snapped, voice rising. “I’m the bad person who left them behind and abandoned them. I’m the bad person who runs off for a new career when the band might just pick up for real and ignore them out of guilt.” She waved her arms in helplessness, letting them drop to her sides in defeat. “So fucking forgive me if I look a little upset when they try to contact me. I’m just trying to figure out why people that should hate me are even trying.”

 

The silence that fell upon the room was thick enough to be felt, as if one could reach forward and move it about like mist and fog. Both trolls watched Varia, and Varia looked between the two of them in return, wincing for a moment as, at last, the silence was interrupted by the sound from her phone, indicating a voicemail.

 

At first, it seemed like Blinkous would speak, trying to formulate the kindest, calmest words he could in the wake of an unexpected outburst from such a normally collected human. He, however, would not be the first to speak. That honor went to Draal, who had been spending that same time just trying to understand her thought process on the whole ordeal.

“If they hated you, they would not try to contact you.” He said. Not quietly, not softly, but with no aggression either. Varia looked at him, utterly dumbfounded, and they locked eyes for what felt like much too long a time. Draal gestured to her with his good arm. “You’re a nuisance and a thorn in my side, but you’re not a bad person.” He paused, and snorted out his nose. “For a fleshbag, anyways.”

If a human could blue screen, then for about five seconds Varia surely would have done it, trying desperately to compute his compliment. Her mouth opened and closed, and then her brows furrowed, stubbornness winning over.

“Did-- did you not catch the whole abandonment thing? We were about to make it big, and I left them with a new person to take my place. I just _left_. I can’t just excuse that, and neither should they.”

“Why not?” Draal asked, a growl in the base of his throat. “You said you made the decision years ago. You said it was a difficult decision, too. I’m sure they’re not stupid enough to not understand that.”

“You can’t just insult them like that so I’ll agree with you!” She shouted.

“I’m not insulting them for Deya’s sake!” Draal roared back, angered at being yelled at by an apprentice at best. “I am _saying_ that they likely forgave you a long time ago, and that you ought to give them a sodding chance at the very least! Is it so difficult to comprehend that they contact you because they wish to speak with you again? That, maybe, just **maybe** , they do not see you as this villain you’ve painted yourself to be?

 

Varia stared, glared, tried to come up with words to refute only to have nothing, letting her eyes again cast downwards. Draal took deep breaths, calming himself before he could slam a fist into the wall, waiting for a reply with the hopes that maybe she’d come to her senses. And Blinky... well, he was just wondering why people always found it necessary to always start arguing in his library.

The silence soaked into skin and hide, clawing deep as Draal’s patience grew thinner and thinner, until it broke completely with a single rumbling growl. He’d hoped for at least a response, but her expression surely meant more refusal, more stubbornness, a turn of the back at his honest words. He did not feel betrayed, but he felt discouraged, standing quickly and glaring daggers down at the human, who had long since turned her own gaze once again to her hands as if in mourning.

 

He didn’t say a word as he left, but his feet stomped the ground all the louder anyways, the rest of him uncaring for all the disruption it’d likely cause.

Perhaps, if he’d looked back one more time as he rounded the corner for the stairs, he would have seen her finally look up at him, wild and desperate and seeking just a few more moments as she fought herself to try to call him back... but it was too late; Draal was gone, and Varia was stuck with the words lodged in her throat, unable to escape in his absence. She watched where he’d been standing for a while, then quietly put her head in her hands. Not crying, for she did not ever cry, but clearly troubled by her response, or lack thereof.

 

Nobody spoke for a while after that, not incapable of processing the argument’s conclusion, simply unsure of what to say next, if anything. Blinky wringed his wrists, trying to think of some way to reassure the human, ears droopy and eyes equally so with worry. For now, the best he could do was put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll walk you home. The sun should be back down by now.”

She didn’t move for a moment, and he feared that she’d been broken, but slowly Varia’s head rose, and her face was weary. There were no stains of tears, her brows were not knit so close from distress that they could nearly touch, but the shadows of such things were still there as she sighed slowly, standing up as she buried the worst of it for the time being. She looked around the room, then rubbed her arm solemnly.

“Could I... borrow a troll dictionary? To help me study.”

Blinkous smiled sympathetically, walking to a faraway bookshelf without a word to look for her request. He plucked a smallish book from a buried stack, dusting off the old, unused thing before he returned, pushing it gently to Varia’s chest. “Of course,” he said. “Borrow it for however long you like.”

He stopped for a moment, and cleared his throat to regain an air of dignity as Varia moved her arms to hold the object. “Well, as long as you don’t damage it, of course. All my books are very old by human standards, you know.”

She looked up at him with those sad, weary eyes, and she smiled, faintly, and that filled him with a bit of pride. It was progress, at least, and she looked quite thankful to not be treated like a fragile thing. It was an icebreaker at least, and the two chattered away idly as they made their way through Trollmarket and up the crystal staircase to the exit. They talked even as they traversed Arcadia, though a little more quietly than before, so as to not wake or get attention from those who lived on the surface. Varia was certainly speaking less than her troll friend, but she was all the happier to just listen to him, as she always preferred listening anyways. He talked about her training, languages, books he’s had to wrestle from gnomes. Centuries-worth of information, far more than she could fathom anything with a lifespan like her own having, something she envied of the troll. To live for a thousand years...

 

They rounded a street corner, and Varia was reminded of where she was, and how close to home they’d gotten on their short journey. She grew silent, for a moment, clutching her tome close to herself with a growing expression of worry. Blinky walked just a little slower, to delay their arrival so he might speak with the young woman a little longer. He’d started wringing his wrists again, though less fervently than before.

“I know this may be some foolish advice, Miss Varia, but perhaps you ought to rip off the bandaid, as the humans say... They left a message, yes? Would you at least consider listening to it? It might be better to know what they wished to say, instead of worrying about what it _could_ be.”

The two stopped at her doorstep, and he twiddled two thumbs as she went near motionless, keys gripped tightly in one hand.

“I...” She paused, brows furrowed in deep thought and an internal struggle. “I’ll try. I can’t promise it but I’ll try.” She looked to him again, with a look that read that she’d meant to say those words quite a while ago, they were the ones that were stuck in her lungs, and it pained her that it’d taken this long to finally say them, and not even to who she originally intended.

 

Blinky could see it clear as moonlight, and he patted her head gently as if to reassure her.

“Draal will come around. You two have forged quite the friendship, after all.”

She deflated a little, as if a secret had been found out, and turned to flick through her keys and unlock the front door. “We can hope, anyways.”

“He never holds petty grudges for long by your standards of time. He’s just very impatient. A typical Kitlar trait he inherited from his mother.” Blinky visibly shuddered. “Pray that you never encounter her.”

There was a history in those words, but Varia’s curiosity gave way to tiredness, and she only huffed a note of laughter as she pushed open the door.

“He’s a good sparring partner. And you’re a good teacher... I’ll get some sleep, I guess. Thank you for walking me home.”

Blinky tried not to gleam with pride, holding two arms behind his back with a growing smile. “Any time, Miss Varia. You rest well.” His chest puffed up as he took on an air of seriousness. “I expect you in my library by this time next week, so don’t skimp on your studying!”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Varia chuckled quietly. “I’ll see you later, Blinky.”

 

She closed the door behind her as he waved goodbye, already turning heel to head back towards the canal. She stood there in the entryway for a while, considering what to do from here. The night was very young indeed, and she should work before it is no longer that... But she is tired, moreso than she’s felt at this time of night in a while. Perhaps it was the training, perhaps she’d just exhausted herself from the confrontation, whatever it was, she didn’t want to stay up any longer that night. Work could wait.

She didn’t need to check any rooms. All the lights were out from before, the reptiles were asleep, the computer was still off. Varia wandered down to her room, sitting down on her bed for what seemed like ages as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. One voicemail.

Her brows furrowed deep, and she glared right into the screen like it’d make it go away. No luck, of course, and suddenly she was considering Blinky’s advice very closely. She _could_ just delete it, but then it’d eat away at her for weeks, if not months. She didn’t have the energy to worry about that. Rip off the bandaid. Just listen to the message, whatever it may say.

And she did, knees tight to her chest with her back resting against the wall. She listened, and as she did her shoulders relaxed, her expression softened, and it seemed to be as if a world of burden had been lifted from her, though she still tried to cling to it. She wasn’t dramatically changed, but she still felt some relief, an easing of pain.

 

She sat in her dark room for a long time, wondering if she should call them back... No, most of them were probably asleep. It was already that late, wasn’t it? And timezones! It was even later. No, she wouldn’t disrupt anybody. She should call back later. She’d call back later.

 

A day or two passed and she did not touch her phone, and she did not touch her work. She poured over the dictionary she’d borrowed, using an alphabet sheet she’d been given weeks before to translate and attempt to understand each word. They were troll words, not human words written with trollish letters, but it was something to distract her.

 

Late one afternoon, she finally picked up her phone again, looking it over as if it held secrets. She struggled, for a bit, looking between her open books and the small device. She should call back. They wanted to talk. They all wanted to talk. Why did she avoid it? What did she fear? She should call back.

 

She called back.

 

Even the greeting voice of one of her old friends made her somehow both anxious and calm, but still she pressed on. She’d made her choice, she couldn’t back out, and she knew she was being counted on to say something now.

 

“Hey Ricky. I... got your voicemail. How is everybody?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bother me!](http://zonbiconbi.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> Finished the chapter this morning, then screamed for a long time at the trailer.
> 
> I'm not ready, guys.


	13. A Chapter In Which Blinky Says A Bad Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Records are broken, Blinky has regrets, friendships are forever.

It was one of those days where Claire and Toby had decided to visit Varia after school.

Whether it was out of boredom or a desire to keep Toby’s spirits up via lizard visitation, the two were both with her in Varia’s living room, keeping her company as she browsed through websites on her laptop, surprisingly cheery for it being an overcast day.

 

Claire sat at the coffee table, pouring over math homework with a furrowed brow and looking between her notes and textbook in her lap with a growing scowl. She hated math, if she were forced to ever admit it, but she knew she couldn’t graduate unless she could pass these classes. Instead, she’d just have to make do with complaining.

 

“I don’t understand how you can carry the variable over. I swear, sometimes Miss Janeth is out to murder us with homework like this!”

“Can’t help you there,” Varia chuckled, “me and my Fine Arts degree don’t follow the math scene. I figured the complicated shit is what calculators are for.”

“They are!” Claire groaned, “but not for these problems, apparently. She even put a section under this one to show how I can find the answer.”

“Come on,” Toby interrupted, “Leave the homework for later. We came to hang out and talk troll stuff and see the cool lizards!”

“You’re chipper today,” Varia mused.

“Could say the same for you!” Toby said, holding out a piece of squash for the blue tongued skink on his belly to devour. “Another day the amulet hasn’t chosen somebody new is another day Jim’s alive! And how can anybody be sad when they get to play with such a cute little noodle?”

 

Like that, Toby’s attention was lost to the lizard, lifting up her front half to hold her feet on his short fingers. “Look at you and your tiny little legs. Aren’t you a good lizard?”

 

Noodle stuck out her tongue and Toby all but squealed, falling into baby talk while Claire and Varia laughed.  
  
_It’s good to see him happy,_ Varia thought. _It’s good to feel a little happier than normal too._

 

“So what _does_ have you in a good mood today?” Claire asked, “Usually you just hole up in your library and work when we visit. You’re, like, out here and messing around on your laptop.”

“I’m doing some extra homework of my own,” Varia practically proclaimed, though her body language hardly shifted, “I’ve been away from my work for a few days but, I figure if I start again, like, tomorrow for sure, then I want to have a few fresh references at my disposal.”

 

Sure enough, she was browsing her usual sites, Instagram chief among them. Full of photographers both professional and personal, she had all the references at her fingertips that wasn’t stashed somewhere in the house. It was easier to understand the architecture of celtic ruins if she had the photos at her disposal, and one could only look at the same journals and textbooks so many times. All her favorites had posted recently and she browsed all their pages for images to save and print later. She was looking through some more urban photos from a blog called _SpideyMordy_ when Toby sat up and waved for Varia’s attention.

 

“Hey! So how’s the training going along? Think you’re ready to take on me and Claire?”

Varia shook her head. “It’s going fine, but I’m not planning on sparring with you two.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I’m sure going toe to toe with Flip Wizard and a guy with a bone smashing hammer would be all well and good for the practice, but you two are also minors.” Varia frowned. “Listen, whatever excuse you’re using on your folks to cover for the bruises? I figure you have enough to handle there. Plus, I just don’t like hitting kids -- even teenagers.” 

Toby furrowed his brows, swinging his legs back and forth. “So, you just don’t want to get arrested.”

Varia sighed. “Yeah, pretty much. Plus, Draal’s fine for sparring. I should be learning to fight trolls anyways, right?”

“Yeah, good point. Nobody’d be able to bust you out of jail... Even if it’d be super awesome.”

Toby’s mind seemed to wander at the thought of Blinky and Draal breaking through the walls of some high security prison off the coast of Guatemala and Varia was left staring at him, wondering where all that imagination could have possibly come from.

 

She checked the time on her computer and sighed, looking towards the afternoon light outside her window. Overcast meant no sun. Would Blinky send Draal to fetch her for lessons? She didn’t think either troll would come out so early, but she was feeling restless in her home. Blinky had said ‘this time next week’, after all, and it had, indeed, been that long.

So much to consider now, so much to do and so much to plan for.

Her friends would be in Arcadia within the next few days. They wanted to see her.

 

What would they think of her now?

 

There were a billion worries that ate away at her as she thought more about it, but at least the idea that they didn’t want to have anything to do with her had been blown out of the water. She just had to prove she was still worthy of their time, all while trying to balance the crumbling remains of the friendships she was trying to form with the trolls down below.

That’s what she was good at after all -- pushing people away and ruining friendships before they could even start. But... Blinky had shown no disdain, and he’d promised that Draal would come around. Maybe this time it would be salvageable.

For the time being, she pushed the thoughts from her head. Focus on the now, talk with the kids who are visiting, worry about being ready to get back to work, training, lessons. The book’s publish date was approaching fast, Varia’s grasp on trollish was getting closer to conversational by the day, and training...

 

“So have you guys done the whole ‘full potential’ shit with the Forge? With the platforms and giant axes and stuff?”

“Oh yeah,” Toby replied, “Jim used it first, but Claire and I practice with it a lot! Blinky said it helps with reflexes or something. I usually just use the platforms to figure out my timing with liftoff and the Big Smash!”

He would have made a dramatic show of the motion if he were not holding a small reptile, but Varia still got the impression of what he intended.

“What about you, Claire?” She asked.

“I use it mostly for teleporting practice. Dodge this, move from here to here to catch that. The platforms and axes are kinda dangerous no matter what for a human, but that’s I think why it’s good? Lots of troll things are dangerous for humans!”

“ _Trolls_ are dangerous for a human,” Toby noted, setting Noodle down on the coffee table next to Claire’s homework. “Even Blinky could snap me in half if he wanted to! He’s just too nice to do that. And also not a Gumm-Gumm.”

“Even Aaaarrrgghh had to be careful with us, one pat too hard and your whole back got bruised.” Claire said, wincing as Toby’s expression seemed to fall.

“Yeah,” he muttered, folding his hands in his lap, “He nearly cracked one of my ribs, once.”

 

A silence fell on the room, and Varia shifted a little awkwardly. Aaaarrrgghh was always a touchy subject, she’d learned, and prone to shifting Toby’s mood back to something depressive. Understandable, of course, the death was fresh, and Blinky kept the troll’s goddamn corpse in his library. She tried not to think of it too much and checked the time, letting out a sigh as she closed her laptop.

 

“Here. Lemme take Noodle downstairs for bedtime.” She said, holding out a hand. “I’ll let you two talk without the newcomer in the room.”

“Aw, don’t discredit yourself,” Toby said, trying to pick himself back up, “You’re important to the team too! We really have needed the help given... everything.”

 

Claire’s face fell that time and Varia fidgeted again. Jim now too, ah jeez. She never was well equipped for this sort of stuff. Toby’s sentiment was sweet, at least, but she felt the need to remove herself from the room for a moment all the same.

 

“Then I’ll be back quick and we can talk more troll shop. I wanna know more about the weapons. I’m just a puncher after all, but a giant crystal hammer? A magical staff that makes portals out of shadows? That’s the coolest.”

 

Both teens seemed to light up at that, just a little, and Toby finally handed over Varia’s lizard for her to take away. They both still looked down, but the idea of going back to talking about combat seemed to lift some of their spirits. Varia held her pet gently along her arm and left the two there, making her way back to her room to put the creature away in her tank. Sunset was coming and that meant her lights would go out soon. Varia only wished that sometimes it could be that easy for her too.

 

She could hear the two talking amongst themselves as she came back up from her basement dwell, something about homework and Jim and masks, but just out of earshot. They seemed to be just on the homework bit when Varia reentered the living room. The pair were arguing over how to carry “x”, which deeply amused her as she sat down on the couch.

 

“Alright, no more math. Math bad for artist brain. Tell me about your murder tools... Actually, Toby, how’ve you been managing to train with that warhammer? I saw it in the Forge. It looks heavy as shit.”

“We’ll talk about where “x” goes later,” he whispered to Claire, who huffed in response, “It’s got a gravity hex on it! Long story. Sometimes it’s really heavy, sometimes it can levitate with me holding it!” 

“You could go full Thor with that thing,” Varia joked, “I imagine Draal’s the better teacher for that.”

“What? Being like Thor or teaching me how to rock out with the warhammer? Because he’s mostly just let Blinky teach me. Draal gets this funny look on his face whenever I ask him about helping out.” Toby shrugged. “I think he’s just nervous I’ll bust his fancy arm on accident.”

Varia laughed a little, but the apprehension Toby described was understandable. Draal had mentioned once that his mother had made that weapon. There was probably a good reason why that factor make him hesitant. 

“Weird,” was all she could say.

“It’s not that weird, really,” Claire said, “Like, on the other end, I think he’s actually scared of my shadow staff! Granted, I’ve almost made a portal in the same spot as his head a few times on accident and it _is_ really powerful. I’m only just tapping into it.”

 She pulled the weapon out from her book bag (convenient that it could fold in on itself for transporting) and held it out for Varia to see. Toby huffed a little at Claire’s staff, if only because his warhammer did not have such features. Overall, though, he didn’t seem to mind, watching intently as Varia reached to take hold of the magical weapon.

 

It almost seemed to buzz in her hand and Varia’s eyes widened at the strange energy she felt within it. It was magic for sure, foreign and familiar, strange but almost inviting, as if it whispered for her to use it. Her fingertips felt like pins and needles as she inspected it, still folded in on itself, then placed it back in Claire’s hand, the teen smiling as she tucked it back into her bag.

 

“You felt that, right? That weird magic tingle?”

 

“I felt a little more than that,” Varia breathed, sitting back on the couch. “That was a full arm buzz. That’s some legit magic.”  
  
She looked to the boy next to her. “You held that thing before too, yeah? It’s cool.”

“It’s really cool! But, I only feel a tingle too. Dunno why it made your whole arm feel weird.”

 “I dunno either. Maybe I’m just more adapted to magic.” Varia shrugged. “I mean, with how often I wear my gauntlets? I think having that juice in the bloodstream just makes me notice it more in other stuff.”

 

The magic from the staff felt different from the gauntlets all the same, and she imagined that the amulet, were she ever given an opportunity to see it, would also feel different. Her gauntlets energized, while this staff... well, it seemed to need something else. It did not give so freely, if at all. It merely held a magic that could be channeled.

Emotion, she remembered. Claire had said one night that it was powered by strong emotions; anger, in her case. The Shadow Staff would be of no use in Varia’s hands considering that fact. Her emotions were well contained and dormant on the best of days, or at the very least, not expressed well enough to make a man-sized portal.

 

“What’s it like to be teleported through it?” 

“It’s weird,” Claire admitted, “Sorta like the weird you feel when you go into Trollmarket, because you’re going from ground level to, like, miles underground in less than a second, right? It’s like that but not quite. It’s — well...”

“You get used to it.” Toby finished for her.

 

Varia paused and considered it, humming momentarily as she weighed a few options in her head. There was a smile there at the end and she leaned forward.

“I’m due for another language lesson at Blinky’s library tonight. Think you could portal me down there? I want to know how fast that magic _really_ is.”

 

Claire smiled, pulling the weapon back out and letting it zip open to its full size.

 

“Toby, you coming with? Let’s see if I can break my record!”

 

* * *

 

“The fetch has to be a viable solution. Tobias can fit his entire head through that thing and Master Jim is thin as a needle. How the devil is he so thin when he cooks so often? No meat on his bones... _No!_ Focus, Blinkous!”

 

The old Pannoxi troll paced back and forth in front of his scavenged chalkboard, mind running a thousand miles a second as he tried once more, in his momentary isolation, to think of an escape plan for Jim, still trapped in the Darklands. His senses were filled with everything around him, eyes to the floor and to his hands as he calculated a billion factors on not enough fingers in a horrid hurry.

“No, no. The armor wouldn’t fit, and he’s likely moving constantly, so finding him would be a bloody miracle. Aaaarrrgghh, what do you—?“ he stopped, shutting his eyes with a grimace. “Right... you cannot hear me anymore. I’m sorry, old friend.”

 

He approached the gargantuan statue that used to be his closest companion and tenderly pressed his forehead to the open palm, breathing out slowly before standing up straight and returning back to the board.

 

“Alright. Scrap the fetch. Perhaps we should focus on—!“

 

There was a rushing noise of something very sudden and loud behind him. Blinkous jumped nearly a full foot off of the ground at the sound, and yelped, two fists raised and a third clutching at his chest.

 

“FYNKA!”

 

He had shouted out of reflex, the fourth hand slapping itself directly over his mouth when he saw three humans on the floor in front of him, the portal above their heads now closing.

 

Claire and Varia both stared at Blinky while Toby groaned, face down on the floor with his phone held out in his hand, the timer paused on screen. The girls glanced at each other with knowing glints in their eyes and then looked back to Blinky, the troll staring like a deer caught in headlights. 

“ _Language!”_ Varia scolded with a smile. “There are kids present!”

“My poor ears will never be the same,” Claire laughed, feigning despair. 

“I don’t get it,” Toby said, “You know I still don’t speak troll! What did he say?”

Varia stood first, clutching a trollish dictionary close in one hand. Helping the other two to their feet, she gave the Pannoxi a sly look.  
  
“I don’t know. Why don’t you give us an english translation, Blinky?”

 

Blinky merely tugged at his left ear and placed his giant head in two hands, as if hiding his face in shame. Trolls couldn’t blush, or at least show it, but one would’ve been able to feel his cheeks get hot if they were to reach out at that moment. The humans all laughed, even Toby, who’d finally put two and two together and figured it out. Blinky just grumbled and folded his arms.

 

“Yes, well. Good to see you showed up when I asked, if not a little early. I trust you studied? We ought to test that while you two--.” Three eyes suddenly trained themselves on the teenagers. “... Ought to get to the Forge and spar for a while. If you’re going to shave a second off of your teleportation time, the least you can do is learn how to stick the landing.”

 

Brutal. All three of them winced under his swift riposte and fatherly disapproval and the kids both brushed themselves off and muttered quiet ‘okays’ as they left the library. Still, on their way out, the two giggled amongst themselves and Blinky could hear Toby say _“You made him curse!”_ as they ascended the stairs towards Trollmarket. The troll remained silent for a while longer and Varia remained quiet as well. Then, he very deliberately put two arms behind his back, the other two folded across his chest as he looked quite sternly at the remaining human.

 

“Now, I know you didn’t learn _that_ word from me or any of the texts I’ve provided. There are only two suspects I can pinpoint that’d pass that knowledge on to you...” He paused, stared her down, then sighed, limbs all relaxing as he gestured for her to sit at the table. “Not that I can stop them now. What’s done is done. Just... for the love of all things righteous in this world, _do not use that sort of language around Vendel._ I can, er, adjust to hearing such things from such young mouths, but it is most certainly my head on the line if he catches wind!”

“That’s fair,” she said, setting the dictionary on the table, “I try not to piss off people that have any sway over my fate, you know? I like Trollmarket. So, if it means I gotta suck up a little, then I’ll suck up a little.”

 

He sighed in relief, relaxing significantly as he rested against the table, opposite from where she sat. The discussion of adult language could be saved for another day. Now was the time to teach. Varia was patient too, unsure of what was in store for her yet. He paused, as if waiting for a classroom to settle and then focused his eyes on the human with a formal, almost detached look.

 

“Fys’kil vita jek kedva?”

_Do you understand what I’m saying?_

 

Varia’s brows furrowed, and she glanced downward for a moment to think, then waved a hand in a so-so fashion. 

“Hmm... litte — _littla_. That’s ‘a little’, right?”

“That’s correct,” he said, smiling at last, “Your comprehension is improving!”

“You had me lost for a moment at _‘kil’,_ ” she replied, “I’m still having trouble parsing all the suffixes.”

“Ah, but you said it yourself! Only for a moment. Now, let’s see about your pronunciations!”

 

She smiled and got comfortable, it would be a good while before she was done with the night’s lesson and she had much to discuss.

 

Indeed, there was plenty of discussion, much of her lesson was devoted to getting those pronunciations right, but a good portion was used doubly as a way to teach the artist some troll history. She’d been picking up bits here and there, from Blinky mostly, but it seemed that their half-trollish, half-English conversation was all about making things into a history lesson as well. History, especially ancient history, was interesting to Varia, even if she kept asking for Blinky to repeat things.

 

After a soft lull, when he was busy checking his own notes, Varia began to fidget restlessly. NotEnrique had mentioned she and the Pannoxi shared interests. She needed to break out of her self made shell at some point. She fidgeted, grew restless, and very quietly spoke up.

 

“Hey... how -- uh... How do you say ‘sing’ in trollish? Or, like, ‘to sing’?” 

 _“Sunja.”_ He paused after saying it, looked up to her with furrowed brows. “That’s an oddly specific thing to ask for. This isn’t another way you intend to patronize Draal, is it?”

“Nah. I’ve got a list of names specifically for that, if I haven’t managed to completely screw over the friendship. This is, uh...” she stopped, scratching the back of her neck feverishly, “It’s— hard to explain. Vocalize? I was told you liked to sing, and I did a lot of singing a while back and — and would like to get back into the swing? Not be afraid of singing for…  with... People? My old friends who called me, I called them back. I took your advice! Want to see me. They wanna see me. And I said yes, so, like, I gotta sing again. I want to not be out of practice and I’m really nervous because of how much time has passed and I don’t know anybody up top in this town that could help and I want to be ready to be around them and sing and not feel stupid about it.”

 

He listened, nodding along slightly, even if it was apparent it was taking him a little extra time to process her near incoherent rambling. Still, as she talked, he smiled, and that smile grew with each word.

 

“You ripped off the bandaid! And even contacted them as well! I’m overjoyed to hear that you may be able to establish a reconnection. Your defense of them in your argument with Draal showed a great deal of loyalty, despite your self imposed demonizations.”

“They did nothing wrong, it was--.” 

“A-bup-bup!” Blinky interrupted. “No self depreciation in my library.” 

She huffed and crossed her arms, a bit childlike more than anything. Still, she pondered wordlessly for a moment or two.

“So... you’re okay with the singing? You wanna help out?”

“I’d be delighted to!” Blinky exclaimed, “Though I don’t think you’d be getting anything close to what you’re expecting, and I wouldn’t recommend it happen outside the library or anywhere else that isn’t your surface world.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, for one, trolls don’t sing. Or, don’t sing very well, for the most part. We have songs, yes, and plenty of them! But, most would sound rather unpleasant and off key to human ears.” He puffed up, pushing a thumb against his chest. “Lucky for you, Pannoxi such as I have much closer to a human’s sensibilities with music and are much more proficient at singing.”

 

Varia nodded along. Troll voices when speaking did have a gruffness to them. She imagined there weren’t many styles that’d be appropriate for their natural vocal range. Still, not singing in Trollmarket seemed... _odd._

 

“And, the story behind not singing in Trollmarket?” 

“Oh! A _troll_ can sing in Trollmarket no problem,” Blinky laughed, “The issue is with humans! Something about your singing tends to trigger unpleasant reactions in our kind. While reactions obviously have been different from troll to troll, worst case scenarios include inductions of fight or flight responses.” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I would guess it is the vibration of the vocal cords that does it, most of our kind have rather sharp ears. And come to think of it, trolls don’t tend to react to played back recordings.”

Varia snapped her fingers a few times. “Tangent. Tangent! I got you, Blinky. Doesn’t that make singing around you unsafe too? I can muster up the guts to ask the kids. It’s alright.”

“Ah, yes. Sorry. It’s quite alright, I assure you. The sensibilities I mentioned before means we’re much more adept to being able to listen without incident, and I’ve built up a bit of an immunity from time up top.” He smiled. “Not quite on the natural level of immunity that deepwoods trolls have, but close!”

 

Blinky chuckled, walking around pulling up a stool next to Varia. He sat down, reaching over to write _sunja_ for her, both in english and in trollish.

“Now, there’s at least a dozen theories I can think of as to _why_ humans sing, and why trolls react so poorly to that, but that’s a topic best saved for another day, and likely for another troll. The Archivist would most certainly have the information, were she ever actually home.”

 

He grumbled about it for a moment or two before Varia took the spare pen and tapped the top of his hand with it to get him refocused. Blinky was a great teacher, but he was prone to these tangents and distractions, and could very easily get away from the topic if not given a nudge or two here and there. It was a quiet understanding between the two, at least, and he never really protested unless he thought he was onto something. He looked quite bashful for a moment, then took his pen to write a few more words out.

 

“Right then. Shall we spend the rest of our time with reading? Then, perhaps, a word with Draal?”

Varia frowned. “I don’t know. I really fucked things up with him. He’s probably still mad.” 

“I doubt he’s as angry as you seem to expect him to be. There are very few things that a Kitlar finds worth holding grudges over, as they’re much more explosive than that. I’m sure he’d be happy to hear you reached out to your old compatriots, at the very least.”

“ _Fine_.” Varia replied with a great huff. “He’s probably at the Forge. If I apologize, I might as well make it count with some sparring. That’s trollish, right? I even have water this time.” She frowned. “Or, Toby does, if he’s still there. He and Claire have the bags...”

Blinky laughed. “I’m sure they will not have gone through the entire supply by the time it's your turn. As for apologies, I’m sure he would find merit in your expressing it through combat, though I’d certainly say it outright as well. Now, look to the writing here, let’s see how well you are adapting to our alphabet.”

 

* * *

 

“ **Again.”**

 

Toby charged, swinging his warhammer with sharp momentum over his head and down where Claire was standing firmly at the ready. She gasped, creating a portal below her feet to transport her just behind her sparring partner, closing it as the hammer made booming impact with the ground. She swung her staff around like a bat, barely missing scraping the pointed ends against the back of Toby’s head as he ducked away and swung himself around in a perfect 360, using the gravity hex of his weapon to lift himself off the ground a foot or two.

It was all perhaps a little too dramatic.

 

They clashed back and forth like that for a while, going through a usual routine of dodge and strike. It was a competition to see who could land a finishing blow, but a test to see if they knew to hold back from doing any real damage at the last second. It hadn’t gone all according to plan, of course, and Claire sported a few bruises on her arms while Toby had a still bleeding cut on his cheek. Draal watched from the sidelines all the while, leaning back against the walls of the Forge, arms crossed. They’d worked to a point where they were better fighting each other, and he always felt uneasy getting near the warhammer when it was in Toby’s hands.

 

Of course, that didn’t mean he couldn’t bark orders like a drill sergeant while they sparred, and take a little delight in it as well.

 

As the two clashed and sprung for the final blow, Blinky and Varia arrived from across the stone bridge, chatting quietly among themselves as they approached. Draal eyed the two carefully, a frown forming on his face as they drew closer. Varia still had a look of worry about her, which certainly just meant there was more lack of resolve where it counted. As they made it to the Forge itself, Toby looked to them for a split second with a big grin, only for Claire to immediately take his distraction as an opportunity to knock his legs out from under him, sending the boy toppling back on his rear with a thud. She spun the staff around and pressed the end against his neck. The match was won.

 

Draal saw the event just outside his periphery and rolled his eyes, straightening himself to head towards the two newcomers to the ring. He looked over his shoulder towards Toby with a snarl as he was helped to his feet.

 

“I don’t know why it’s not getting through to you, Toby. Don’t take your eyes off your enemy unless you can afford to. Even if you’re trying to watch your environment for other dangers, you should _never_ lose your awareness of your opponent. Don’t allow yourselves any distraction or you’ll lose your blasted head.” He waved his stone hand in their direction. “Get some rest. Try again tomorrow.”

Hanging his head, Toby walked to the outermost part of the Forge, setting aside his hammer to  sit down with Claire and patch up each other’s injuries. As they chatted amongst themselves, Draal approached Blinky and Varia, and stood before them with his head held high, his arms crossed, and his expression shaped into something like anticipatory disapproval.

 

At first, it seemed like Varia wanted to duck her head and leave, to his annoyance, but Blinky gave her a gentle nudge, and she took a breath, walking up to face Draal.

“I...” Varia hesitated, as if struggling to speak, “I called my friends back. You were right, they wanted to talk and visit soon.” She shuffled in place, looking down at her feet, “So... I’m sorry. For being stubborn and not wanting to listen.”

 

Draal’s shoulders slackened and his eyes widened with surprise, trying to come to terms with her apology. _An apology!_ A declaration that she’d taken some of his words to heart and actually listened! He wasn’t sure what to say, at first, which gave her time to look up to him, waiting for an answer.

Her brows were still formed into a scowl, but the rest of her expression betrayed her. He could see it was incredibly painful for her, admitting she may have screwed up. The sincerity in her eyes spoke volumes.

 

Still, he was not the type to hug and make up, so he instead snorted, puffing his chest back out again. 

 

“You’ve overcome your cowardice, then.” He stated, unable to prevent a slight smile. “There’s some merit in that. A good warrior knows when to admit defeat.”

The troll inclined his head back towards the weapons. “Go on. Go get your gauntlets, I will speak with Blinky.”

 

All at once it felt as if Varia were letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and he could see a visible wave of relief wash over her. She did as she’d been instructed, barely containing a smile. It wasn’t an outright ‘I forgive you’, but as far as trolls, and frankly _Draal_ went, it was the closest thing she’d get, and by golly she was gonna take that!

 

Varia stood near the kids as she equipped her gauntlets, taking a deep breath as the rush of magic and adrenaline shot up through her system.  
  
Deep breaths, she reminded herself, she needed to be able to adapt to the magic and not overwhelm herself. As she walked back towards the center of the arena, Toby grinned, giving her a big thumbs up as Claire applied a bandage to the cut on his cheek. Varia smiled at his enthusiasm and gave him a thumbs up in return.

 

She stood just a few paces across the way from Draal, and Blinky walked to stand an equal distance apart from the two, just off to the side. He folded two arms behind his back, and looked at Varia very seriously.

 

“Draal has devised a test for you,” he said. “One that we believe will earn you the right to finally keep your weaponry and take it with you out of Trollmarket.”

The Pannoxi troll began to pace towards Varia, and reached out to take a hand in his, placing another on top.

“The test is terribly simple. Knock him off his feet and to the ground. If you can show the control, reflexes, and strength needed to do this, then we’ve agreed that it means you have the necessary skills to properly handle using the gauntlets outside of training.”

“You better be on your best guard, fleshbag!” Draal sneered at her from across the ring, “I don’t intend on being defensive. So, good luck! You’re going to need it very badly.”

 

 _A challenge._  

 

Varia nearly glowered, and she swiftly freed her hand from Blinky’s grasp, squaring up for a fight. She wouldn’t take his mockery sitting down, oh no.

“You’re gonna eat those words.” She spat back, raising her fists and widening her stance.

Draal only laughed in return. “I’d like to see you try.”

 

Both watched each other as Blinky made his way towards the edge of the arena. The Forge was rumbling with competitive energy now. The need for battle was strong.  
  
He looked between them, stood up to full height and raised a hand.

 

**_“Begin!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my ass for some reason. The kids are surprisingly difficult to write for some reason!
> 
> Anyways, problems aren't gone, anxiety is still there for poor Varia... but I wasn't ever going to drive a wedge between her and Draal's friendship. Not forever, anyways!
> 
> I needed to writer happier chapters like this after that third season. Dear lord.
> 
> (Special thanks to [seagullandcroissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagullandcroissant/pseuds/seagullandcroissant), who beta read this chapter and caught a lot of typos)


	14. Getting Social For Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varia must brave the wild and frightening world outside her house... for crickets.
> 
> She meets people and has coffee. It's a very calm chapter.

Varia inspected the dark bruise on her jaw with a frown.

 

It’d been a few days since she’d sustained it, the dark, blueish mark stinging when she poked at it. Varia briefly wondered if she ought to cover it up with some concealer. It wasn’t like she wore much makeup anyways, that nonsense was better served for when dealing with clients, after all. Not that it mattered much right now. By the time she’d see another client, she’d be all healed up.

 

_ If Draal doesn’t beat my shit up again, that is. _

 

Indeed, the bruise on her face, along with the scattered ones on her arms, legs, her whole body, really, were testaments to her failures in her most recent challenges, a few fresher than the rest. 

Knock Draal down to win. Knock Draal down to earn the right to take her weaponry home. Claire kept her staff! Toby might already be doing so as well, if it weren’t for the fact that his warhammer was cumbersome and difficult to conceal.

It should have been easy. 

Draal was top heavy, his legs were wildly out of proportion with the rest of his body. A tackle should’ve been able to do the trick -- to win her fight to bring her gauntlets home. But, she’d been blinded by the challenge and mockery, behaving rashly thanks to the magical surge that the weapons provided. She had to keep her mind steady, despite the enticing, dopamine-like effects they had. That was what they were testing, she soon realized. Her ability to fight with her gauntlets was all well and good, but if she couldn’t control her state of mind and keep it properly focused, then she was susceptible to attacks.

Varia’s frown deepened. 

Three restless, battle filled nights in a row had been more than enough before she demanded a day or two off to recuperate from her lost matches... It had been met with some mockery from the Kitlar, naturally, but there wasn’t arguing the fact that she was just a little too battered up to be fighting again. At least, not until her sore and aching everything had gotten the time to recover.

That had been the night before last. She’d spent her first day off from training doing nothing but sleep and work on her illustrations, and today she had almost expected to do the same, if it were not for one problem: Chekov and Noodle were out of bugs to eat. 

 

That only left one, horrible conclusion.

 

Instead of adding the final touches to her contracted work, she’d have to go downtown and,  _ urgh,  _ **_talk_ ** _ to other human beings. _

 

There was a splash from the bathtub.

 

At the noise, Varia’s attention pulled away from the bruise staring back at her in the mirror and down at the iguana trying to lift himself out of the tub, soaking wet and very much finished with his light swim and soak. It gave Varia a reason to stop her frowning, and she knelt down to place a heavy towel on the edge of the tub, giving the reptile something that he could climb up and dry on. If she had to go out into town, she would, at the very least, take him along as well.

Varia picked him up and wrapped him in the towel, setting him down on the floor while she brushed her hair. After finishing her hair, she searched for a better shirt to wear and a harness and leash for the lizard, even if she was going to be carrying him for most of their trip. Then, much to her continued displeasure over the whole thing, was the trip to the car and into town, with Fronkensteen enjoying shotgun. She really could have, or  _ should  _ have, just walked, given Arcadia was mostly a small suburban town, and certainly easier to get around compared to the main LA hub. But, Varia was lazy, and she didn’t want to tow the iguana and the stuff she intended to buy all the way back home on foot.

 

On the bright side, she could enjoy coffee she didn’t have to make, which made for an excellent incentive. Varia parked about two blocks from the downtown’s main street, hefted her iguana up into her arms, and made a beeline for  _ Joe’s, _ just across the way and through the central square and park.

 

All that was running through her mind was the word _'_ _ mocha _ ’, that is, until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and small voice saying “Ma’am?”

Suddenly, mocha took a back seat, and Varia turned her head and shoulders to see who addressed her. Just behind her and off to the side was a young man who looked to be about her age. He was dark skinned and nearly a foot taller than her, with a wide eyed and hopeful look on his face as he carefully clutched a very fancy looking camera in one hand. Clutched carefully but needlessly, she realized, considering he had its dark strap looped around his neck, much like a tourist. Naturally, of course, he was going to ask about the lizard.

“Yeah?” 

His eyes seemed to light up at her response, and, cautiously, he held out a hand to shake.

“H-Hi, sorry to stop you. My name is Mordecai Adlar. I’m a photographer! I was wondering if I could take some pictures of you and your iguana for my next series?”

That gave her pause. People did sometimes want photos, or asked silly questions like  _ “Is it real?” _ and  _ “Does it bite?” _ , or otherwise just pointed from afar. It was new to be approached, introduced, and asked for her and her lizard’s time in such a way. The back of her mind still screamed for caffeine, though, and made her pause last a bit longer.

She didn’t smile, but instead shrugged her unoccupied shoulder and inclined her head towards her previous destination.

“You can give me the pitch after I’ve had coffee. Deal?”

He nodded excitedly. “Sure! That works.”

That was settled, then. Varia turned and started continuing on her original path, expecting the other to follow. Even if he hadn’t, Varia wouldn’t have noticed. Her head countinued it’s dizzying chant of ‘ _ mocha _ ’ once she started to walk again. 

 

Across the street and into the coffee shop she went, greeted warmly by the owner behind the counter, who was momentarily busy handing a steaming cup to another customer. The smell of coffee beans was mouth watering, and just being near it was enough to put a little pep back in her step. Mordecai stayed behind after they entered, awkwardly standing near a table just in front of the window inside. Varia approached the counter, and the squat owner, appropriately named Joe, perked up when he saw her, wiping his hands with a dish towel with a warm, friendly smile.

“Varia! So good to see you. Getting pet food today?”

Despite her normally plain and uninterested demeanor, Joe’s friendly chatter always caused her to smile.

“Hey there, Joe. Oatie not in today?”

He tossed the towel back to the small sink with a huff, “Nah. He had a stroke of food poisoning, so I gave him a couple of days off. He told me to tell you hello, if I saw you, though.”

“Oh. That sucks...” She frowned for a moment, then shrugged. “Anyways, you’re on the money. I’m out of bugs for the other two again. Figured I’d stop by here on my way.” She hefted Fronkensteen up. “You know my order.”

“Venti Iced mocha with two espresso shots and an extra pump of mocha. Light ice.” He recited before he winked, ringing up the register while Varia fished out some cash with a free hand. “And?” Joe questioned, looking over his rimless glasses, “Your friend?”

Joe. Always an astute observer. 

Varia, eyes widening, glanced back at the photographer. “Hey! Mordecai, right? You want something?”

“No, no, I’m good.” The man replied with a nervous smile and dismissive wave. “Coffee and me don’t really mix well. Makes me jittery.”

“Alright. You can sit down, you know. We’re better off inside.”

“Oh! Right, yes.” Mordecai murmured as he pulled up the chair he’d been standing by and sat down, proceeding to busy himself with the digital screen on the back of his camera.

Varia turned back to hand Joe her cash, her order of coffee already made and waiting with a bowl of chopped mango beside it. She smiled a little more.

“You don’t have to, you know.”

“You’re a good customer,” Joe excused, patting her hand with a lopsided grin, “And, besides, Fronkensteen brings in  _ more _ customers whenever you come with him.” He looked at the iguana, perched contently on her shoulder, “He’s a good lizard.”

“Keep the change,” she said quietly in thanks, managing by some ungodly miracle to pick up both objects and get back to the table where Mordecai was waiting. Varia settled in by setting down the coffee first, then the bowl, then, finally, the iguana, right on the table between them. Fronkensteen didn’t even waggle his head in delight, choosing instead to beeline straight for the bowl to clean it of it’s delicious fruit.

Mordecai looked at the reptile with renewed awe, and Varia sat back, waiting for her drink to cool down from its molten state.

 

“Alright,” she finally spoke. “So, what’s the series?”

 

The man perked up, attention drawn back on Varia as he twiddled his thumbs. He was a rather odd fellow, she found, a bit skittish, like he would sprout wings and fly far away if startled enough. Though, most photographers she’d met were full of that bouncy energy. Too much time in rooms with photo development fluid, she’d always assumed.

 

“Well, I like to travel a bit around, you see.” Mordecai began, reaching into a small bag to pull out some photos, handing them to Varia. “My current series is on strange and interesting people. You know, guys who do extensive body modification, street performers, people walking around with interesting pets.”

Varia looked over a photo in the stack of a young man swarmed with cats in a cluttered apartment, eyes somewhat distant but equally content in his cozy, dark abode. 

“He gave me the idea,” Mordecai explained. “He grew up here in Arcadia, you know. All those old books, the swarms of cats. When he left town with me, he didn’t leave a single one of them behind. I thought, you know, here’s a guy with some odd tastes, but that’s what’s so special. He’s different. Like me!” Mordecai beamed. “So I wanted to do a series on folks that have something different about them. Odd people, you know? Like me and him. And like you, if you don’t mind me saying, with the iguana and all.”

Varia smiled again, and the iguana bobbed his head, finished with his bowl. Processing, she took a good drink of her iced coffee before setting the cup back down on the table.

“He seems nice.”

Mordecai’s face softened. “Yeah... he’s the best.”

 

There was a content silence as both observed the pristine photograph. Then, slowly, Varia took her cup and gulped down more coffee until there was barely a fourth of it left.

“Okay. I’m in. Where do you want us?”

 

Mordecai beamed.

 

“In here is fine!” The man exclaimed, voice cracking with excitement. “Too bright outside right now, he stands out better in here where I can control the light more.” He reached out carefully, and the reptile bobbed his head, causing him to pull his hand away. Mordecai laughed nervously. “Ah. Perhaps you should handle him? I can tell you where to keep him and stuff.”

“Sure,” Varia responded, still smiling. She was starting to get into this! “His color pops against the darker walls too if you want any shots that aren’t out the window.”

 

He laughed, and gently guided her to position the reptile on the table. They chattered a little, remarking on business for the cafe, on Joe himself, on Fronkensteen and why he’d been named as such. Things that Mordecai could turn into text down the road. As the young man was adjusting his camera and lining up another shot of the iguana, now resting up on Varia’s shoulder, he paused and momentarily looked up at her.

“Hey,” he started, softly, “I’ve been meaning to ask, but I wasn’t sure if it was rude or not.” He fiddled with some dials, then gestured to his jaw, “That’s one hell of a bruise. What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Right. The bruise. Varia frowned thoughtfully, rubbing at it with a small wince. Two days old. Bright and fresh. 

 

She shrugged.

“I doubt you’d believe me.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Well, she’d just have to make up a story, wouldn’t she? And quickly too, so it sounded plausible. Otherwise poor Mordecai might get the wrong idea. He looked plenty concerned already, and she couldn’t just say “troll”, after all.

“Kickboxing practice gone wrong.” Varia finally managed to blurt out. 

 

Yes. That sounded right! She was very pleased with herself for that.

 

“You kickbox?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Got hurt at a bar when some guys started fighting each other.” Another lie, but she was on a roll, and it all sounded correct in her mind. “I was just part of the crossfire, broken glass shard in my arm, see?” She raised her forearm and pointed to the nasty scar. Mordecai looked horrified.

“Downtown LA, don’t worry.” Varia tried to reassure, “Definitely not suburban Arcadia, people tend to be much friendlier here. But I’ll tell you what, that was the first and last time I decided to go out for drinks. I’m fine at home, now.”

“So the kickboxing is...”

“In case I get into a situation again, yeah.” Varia shrugged, and adjusted her iguana as Mordecai took another picture. “My instructor’s just a harsh teacher, but he didn’t actually mean to clock me.” 

 

_ Yet another lie.  _

_ He had. _

 

“Bad timing.” she excused herself, “I tried to knock him down, you see, but he’s quicker than he looks and I just couldn’t find a way to brute force it.”

Mordecai hummed in thought, looking over the photograph displayed on his screen. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t brute force it next time, then?”

Varia stared at him in surprise, and he suddenly looked away, sheepish.

“Ah, I’m, uh, not a fighter. I’m mostly just good for taking photos. But, it’s better to know how to get away in a hurry when you’re caught in a bind than not.” Mordecai scratched his cheek. “So, like... if you can’t brute force it, then maybe you use  _ his _ force against him instead?” He raised his finger, eyes bright. “Or his weight, if he’s bigger than you!”

Blinking, Varia considered his words that with a deep hum. 

She had been trying to knock out Draal’s legs, tug at his arms or punch at his chest... but perhaps... Yes. Yes, that made sense. If she could keep her focus instead of attacking in a blind rush, then she could use his top heaviness against him properly, instead of delivering only a few hits. 

 

Varia smiled wider.

 

“Know your way out of trouble then, do you?” She teased.

Mordecai laughed, cheeks turning slightly red. “Yes, well, unfortunately I tend to spook people. I like to take nighttime photographs, and sometimes I, uh, might have to be where I’m not supposed to in order to get the right shot.”

He looked over his photos, scrolling through them with repetitive little beeps of the camera, then sat back with a smile. “These are perfect. Thank you so much!”

“Do you have anywhere I can see them?” Varia asked. “Instagram, Twitter, a magazine or website or something?”

“Instagram,” He replied, fishing a card from one of his camera bags pockets. He handed it to Varia, who took it gingerly to look it over.

On the front was a crop of a black and white cityscape, lights shiny and sparkling like stars, a low glow of urban light on the distant streets. On the other side was Mordecai’s name, phone number, website, and Instagram url. 

 

Varia’s eyes grew.

“ _ You’re  _ SpiderMordy?!”

 

He chuckled, suddenly looking very sheepish again. “Yeah. That’s me. You follow, then?”

_ “Dude. _ I was just looking at your page a few days ago! You have some of the best nighttime photography out there.” Varia said, eyes gleaming with a rare show of excitement and delight. “It’s the best for figuring out how to paint lighting in dark environments. Hands down.”

“You paint?”  Mordecai asked, smiling softly, “And I-I don’t know if I’d call myself the best.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Varia retorted, grinning. “And yeah, I do book illustrations. Hold on.”

 

She reached into a back pocket, hoping that she hadn’t run this one through the wash yet. She always kept a few of her own cards on her person, just for times like these. Fortunately, luck was with her, and she handed over an only slightly bent card, which Mordecai took sheepishly in his hands. As he looked it over, Varia finished her coffee and hefted Fronkensteen to perch back up on her shoulder.

 

“You going to be in town long?”

 

“Couple of weeks,” Mordecai answered absently. “Few photos here, maybe some over there. I want to go up into the woods and see if there’s a good vantage point to see all of Arcadia.”

She pondered for a moment at that, then smiled. “I know a few spots. Mind if I text you the locations? They’re kind of a town secret for a few locals.” She shrugged. “And, like, maybe next time I’m out I’ll bump into you, if you haven’t gone home yet, and you can show me the results. I would  _ kill _ for a first look at your stuff.”

“I’m down to hang out again after I get the pictures, if we do bump into each other.” He paused, then looked a little surprised at himself. “If that’s fine with you, I mean! I know we just met and all that.”

“It’s fine,” Varia chirped, smiling. “You seem cool, and I’m in desperate need of some human friends.”

“ _ Human  _ friends?” Mordecai laughed, shifting rather nervously. “As opposed to what?”

Varia pointed to her iguana. “I don’t get out much and all my roommates are lizards. Between Joe, Oatie, and my clients as they come and go, I don’t exactly have a big list of people to talk to.”

Any nervousness Varia might have spotted in his expression was replaced almost immediately with sympathy, and he sighed.

“Oh! Duh! Dunno what I was thinking.”

There were a few things she could have assumed he was thinking of, between furries and other such people, though she would be the first to point out that they’re still technically human under their overheated costumes. There was also the possibility of trolls, who really were starting to become the most common beings she talked to, but she had covered her own slip up well enough that that wouldn’t be an issue. 

 

Realistically, he was just a little concerned about her long term isolation.

 

Instead of overthinking it, she just chuckled and walked outside with Mordecai, giving Joe a friendly wave as they departed. The outside air was stifling, the afternoon heat at its strongest, and so both photographer, painter, and iguana paused under the awning for a moment, preferring the shade while saying their goodbyes. Varia held out a hand for him to shake, and offered him another friendly smile.

“I’ve really got to get my errands done, but it was nice meeting you, Mordecai.”

The young man gave a small smile of his own and took her hand for a firm shake. 

“You can call me Mordy. It was nice meeting you too! I’ll let you know when I post your pictures up.” He started to walk away, and just as Varia prepared to head back into the square towards the pet store, his head, almost too easily given his height, popped up from the light crowds and he waved after her. “Good luck with the kickboxing! Tell me how it goes.”

She raised her hand and gave him a thumbs up, and she watched as Mordecai’s smile grew as he turned back around and continued on his way. 

That had gone shockingly well, Varia realized, after she began to walk. It was very rare that she just clicked with people. Even the trolls had taken some time, though she’d warmed up to Blinky very quickly. Varia was certainly quicker to befriend the stony bunch than she normally would another of her kind... So, for sure, this was a nice something to think about.

She hadn’t clicked like that since first meeting her old friends, years and years ago…

 

They would be here any day now.

 

Varia, with a newfound energy, did her business as she’d intended, getting coos from the pet store workers and wild looks from a passerby here and there as she stocked up on lizard food, allowing Fronkensteen some time to bask on a nearby parks bench before heading home in the early afternoon. She thought about what Mordy said to her in the cafe the whole drive home, short and quick as it may have been. She thought about it while putting away her supplies and feeding her hungry pets, thought about it while she sat on the couch, staring at the TV, before she turned it off, still thinking about it.

Her brows furrowed.

Don’t brute strength it. Use his weight against him. Stupidly easy, so much so that she almost cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner. She just had to teach herself to  _ focus _ , and  _ not _ get lost to the adrenaline rush.

She sat there for another ten minutes in the quiet hum of her living room, then fished out her phone to text Blinky.

The message was short, but she knew he’d understand it when it was read.

 

_ [Varia: Tonight for sure. I’ll be ready at sundown.] _

 

She sent the message and made her way to her art room, sitting down at her desk and opening the last of her illustrations. If she was to focus in the upcoming spar, then she wanted to do something calm beforehand. Hyping up now would surely guarantee the gauntlets would overpower her.

 

Her phone lit up on the desk, and she knew Blinky had seen her message and responded. 

_ Good. _

Varia rubbed at her bruised jaw again, then, blinking, focused back on her work, attempting to keep her mind steady and calm.

 

This time, she was going to win the fight.

 

 

She was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Guest star this week: Joe, who belongs to seagullandcroissant, who once again did beta reading and editing!)
> 
> Shorter chapter this week! Needed a cool off between fightin' chapters.
> 
> Introducing Mordecai! He likes taking pictures.


	15. Rematches and Too Much Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fight. They Barter. They Drink. They Talk. They Drink Some More.
> 
> It's a very eventful night in the life of Varia.

About two minutes after she had arrived to the Forge, Varia’s back had decided to throw a fit and go stiff.

 

Blinky, Toby, and Draal stared in amazement and growing horror as she bent herself backwards, nearly falling over. She groaned and growled, hands pressed on the back of her hips as she struggled to get the _one damned vertebrae to pop._ Draal kept subtly inching closer, poised to stop her if he thought she was about to snap her fragile human spine in two.

“Hold on,” she huffed. “I’ve almost got it. _Goddamnit!_ Come on!”

Draal began walking forward to try to help, but Blinky, sighing with a sense of impatience and pity, quickly approached instead. In one motion, he swept the pained human off her feet and squeezed her torso sharply with his two left arms.

 

**_CRACK!!!_ **

 

Varia's body froze, and were it not for the fact that she was still breathing, Blinky might have been worried. He set her down on the floor and patted her back, and she stood there dumbfounded for a moment or two, hunched and knees bent as if poised for an attack. Then, she slowly stood upright, twisted her torso back and forth to be sure, and stared at Blinky with wide eyes.

 

“Holy shit.”

“Better?” He asked.

" _Loads_.” She breathed, rolling her head around to relax her neck as well. Blinky’s chiropractic help had been so sudden that the rest of her body had locked up in something like fear. A quick stretch was the least she could do to prevent a second locking up of muscles.

Draal merely chuffed, changing his attention to curling and uncurling the metal fingers of his prosthetic hand, a frown on his face.

“If you’re done, I’d like to get this spar started.”

 

No mockery, no jokes, just a testy remark that had Varia’s eyes rolling. She paid it no heed, though some part of her was _definitely_ curious as to where such attitude came from this evening.

 

Whatever.

 

Perhaps his irritation could be an advantage, if she kept her own cool. She walked towards the weapons rack with confidence, and Blinky followed after her.

“Are you sure you’re prepared enough for another challenge?” Blinky asked with some worry. “Your bruises are hardly healed, he’ll take advantage of that, you know.”

“I’ve had my time to think through a strategy and cool off,” Varia replied, digging into the drawer that held her weapons, wondering if tonight would be the night she’d finally take them home. “I just need to be quicker and I won’t end up with a black eye.”

 

She slipped on the gauntlets and stood a little straighter, breathing deep as the magic rushed into her. She flexed her hands, then looked at Blinky.

“Hey, do you know how to braid hair?”

“I do, why do you ask?”

Varia reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a hairband, holding it out with a hopeful look.

“My hair keeps getting in my face when I fight. I thought I’d do a ponytail but, that wouldn’t help too much”

“Ah! I see.” Blinky took the hairband, and went about using his four nimble hands to quickly pull her long hair into a braid. “You really ought to teach yourself this in the future, you know. It shouldn’t be too difficult, considering you’ve shaved it all down on the sides. Gives you less to deal with!”

Blinkous stood back and admired his handiwork, and Varia cracked her neck, twisting her head this way and that to see just how much movement to expect. Much better.

“Thank you! Hopefully I can learn. You’re really quick with it though.”

Blinky raised his hands and wiggled his fingers. “Four hands have their uses!”

 

Varia chuckled, then took another deep breath, leveling her expression for the fight. She itched for it, but she couldn’t let herself be impatient. Blinky strode with purpose to the center of the ring, Toby moving to the outskirts while Draal took a stance opposite of Varia, lip curled and hands balled into fists.

He was irritated for some reason, distracted.

 

She could use that against him.

 

Blinkous did not even announce the start of the fight this time. Instead, he rose one hand into the air, watched both competitors carefully, and swiftly brought his hand down in a chopping motion, proceeding to retreat to the outskirts of the ring as fast as his little legs could take him.

 

Draal pounded his fists knuckles-first into the floor and bellowed, puffing his chest and shaking his head, trying to both intimidate Varia and psyche himself up. Varia merely cracked her neck, spat on the ground, and raised her fists.

“Alright Buff Hardback. Show me what you got.”

He roared, curled up into a ball of spikes and fury and charged like a bull in an arena. Varia somersaulted out of the way mere moments before he could run her over, and wheeled around as Draal veered himself to come right back at her.

Hardly a single bad nickname and he was already set off. A good start, she hoped, widening her stance as he came straight for her.

 

He wasn’t slowing, he wasn’t uncurling, and she wasn’t dodging this time.

 

Varia shot her hands forward, straining as sparks flew between her and the Kitlar, her heels grinding into the dust until he slowed just enough for her to shove him back and out of his signature spin. She’d hoped for an opening, however small, to give her a hit or two, but her right hook was met with an open palm and, suddenly, she was facing the ceiling as he slammed her to the floor.

 

A groan, a dull feeling in her back, and then she was rolling to the side and jumping to her feet again as he tried to move in for a knockout punch to her face. His fist collided with the floor and she leapt forward, landing a hit on his cheek before he wheeled around and tried to uppercut her.

She leaned out of the way, steadied herself, and came back with a right hook to match his left. Fists collided, and she tried to use his arm to jump up and kick him in the nose.

Draal caught her and tossed her a distance away, and Varia scrambled to her feet as he curled up and charged again. Another hold back with open brass palms, then another flurry of jumps, kicks, and punches. He tossed his horns around, as if trying to gore her, and managed to hit the fattest part of his right horn against her stomach, tossing her into the air, wheezing.

 

Up, then down, before he caught her in the belly again with his metal forearm. She was sent crashing into the wall right beside Toby and Blinky, who both took three steps to the side to avoid the dust that was kicked up. They eyed Varia carefully, wondering if that was the knockout... but, no, she coughed, got up, shook off the dirt, and spat into the ground again, chest heaving.

 

Draal paced, waiting for her to come back into the ring. He wasn’t fucking around, but he wasn’t going to get the noncombatants caught in the crossfire. He winced for a moment, flexing and unflexing his metal hand, and snorted aggressively.

 

Barely a few minutes and Varia was already winded. Combat was rarely drawn out, she’d come to realize, it was never like in the movies. The quicker your opponent was down, the more time you had to either recover or take on the next one. She took a deep breath, and watched him carefully.

She had to plan this if she wanted to land the knockdown.

A billion ideas streamed through her head, before Varia settled on something surefire, given if she remembered to hold back until the right moment, and the troll would take the bait.

Varia rushed forward, eyes focused and unblinking. Draal sneered and reeled back a fist.

Clearly, the gauntlets had won her over again, and thus, the fight was over. Draal drove his fist forward and downward with a blow that would surely stop her in her tracks.

 

The collision never came.

 

Varia had sprung up as his arm came down low, and she used it as a platform to give her another forceful boost. He hardly had a moment to react in surprise before an arm was locked around his horn and he was falling.

She’d used the momentum of his attack against him. The movement meant he was not planted into a firm stance, and his top heaviness could be used to pull him off balance.

She’d struggled a bit, and in the rush he’d realized that perhaps she’d intended to flip him over her shoulder, but done the grab wrong.

Regardless, he landed with a great crash to the floor, and soon all there was to be seen in the Forge were shadows in the middle of a cloud of dust.

 

Draal stared up at the ceiling in surprise. Had... had Varia actually managed? There was shuffling by his head and he propped himself up on one arm, rubbing his head. Varia was up, albeit barely, hands on her knees and doubled over as she panted and wheezed. She turned her head and locked eyes with Draal, and he could see that, despite the obvious pain and exhaustion, she was smiling.

 

He stared, still a little dazed, then slowly rose to his feet, dusting off his kilt and legs with a grunt. He eyed her, still wheezing, and stood a little straighter.

“That was a strange tactic,” Draal commented.

He cracked a small smile.  
“But it worked. Not bad for a fleshbag!”

 

Varia’s smile grew, before she turned her head back towards the ground, steadying her ragged breathing. Varia was just a few inches from throwing up, even _with_ her gauntlets to negate the damage. She continued to struggle for a moment then looked up, finally standing up straight as well.

“I need to perfect it. But... _hah_. I think. _Hff_. I think I’ve got a move in the works there.”

Draal rolled his shoulders and neck around, wincing.

“A horn toss, or the human version of it, anyways.” He grumbled, flexing his hand.  
“Ugh. To hell with this.”

Draal reached over to his prosthetic arm, and Varia watched as he pressed a small button on the inner side and twisted it sharply, unlocking the main part from the small piece attached to the remnants of his old arm.

“Here.”

He shoved the now limp prosthetic into Varia’s arms and rotated the amputated shoulder around with a long sigh. Stretching and twisting it around as if working out an uncomfortable kink. Varia stared at him, then the arm in her two, deciding that maybe she needed to lie down for a minute, if only to settle her mild nausea.

 

To her, it was very logical.

 

Varia eased herself down to the floor, adjusting the arm so the giant palm was by her head, and then leaned back until she was face up on the ground, gently hugging the arm to herself. She stared up into the far off ceiling, taking long, slow breaths as her stomach finally started to settle.

That was a cool move. She should perfect it... she’d already said that out loud, hadn’t she?

Within her periphery, she saw a movement of blue, and her eyes flitted towards it as Draal silently squatted down next to her, resting his one good arm on his knee as he leaned in close.

“Are you alright?” He asked curiously, reaching out to poke her cheek, just to be sure.

Varia stared at him for a moment, breath steady now at least, and chuffed.

“I’d be better if I wasn’t at an angle where I can see up your kilt.”

She tilted her head and lifted up the prosthetic for him to take, smiling.  
“I’ll give you credit, though. You know the proper way to wear it.”

 

Draal’s head jerked back, looking momentarily scandalized. Her remark was crass, if not entirely inappropriate. It had the benefit of answering his question though. He shook his head, roughly took the prosthetic from her grasp, and lightly bumped it on her forehead.

“I shouldn’t have worried. You’re fine.”

Varia giggled stupidly and watched the troll move to reconnect the arm to the stump, intrigued by his quick twist and the loud click that followed as it locked into place. For a moment, it was limp, then he took a deep breath and it moved once more. He held his hand out for Varia to take.

“Now it's time for you to stop lazing about in the middle of the Forge. You’ve had enough.”

 

Varia, still feeling self-satisfied, took his hand and he quickly pulled her to her feet. She swayed for half a moment, hand pressed to her bruising stomach as if the nausea was going to return full force, but it’s effects were minimalized now. Not gone, however, and it left her definitely done for the day.

 

“Can I keep wearing them for a bit?” She asked. “I know they negate some damage but they tend to just make me ignore the rest, and those hits to my middle.” She huffed, making a vocal show of just how much _‘oof’_ she felt. “Those will hurt like hell.”

“You can take them home, now, actually!” Blinky proclaimed, rushing towards the two with a starry eyed Toby right behind him. “You completed your challenge! How wonderful! How do you feel?”

“That was so _cool!_ ” Toby beamed, interrupting Varia’s chance to respond to Blinky’s question. “You were just like - _whoosh!_ And _WHAM!”_

The boy tried to describe the proto-horn toss Varia had pulled with his hands and awesome sound effects, before his eyes sparkled again. “You gotta make it so you can throw him around like a big bag of bricks!”

“I’ll figure it out.” Varia said a little weakly. “Right now though? I feel like _shit._ ”

Draal just laughed, clapping Varia’s back and nearly causing her to fall face first to the ground.

“A few mugs of glug should see to that! Always best to drink after a match.”

“I see you’re feeling better,” Varia grumbled, rubbing an aching shoulder. “We’re done, then, right?”

“If you were to take any further punishment, you’d probably be unconscious on the floor and I’d be stepping in to call Draal off,” Blinky commented, “You achieved your goal and had quite enough of a beating for today, I think. I’d rather you didn’t get a concussion.”

Varia brightened up at that. “So... drinks?”

“If you wish.” Blinky waved a hand. “I intend to stay back and help young Tobias. I recall him mentioning wanting to work on better controlling the gravity hex?”

 

Tony’s sparkling eyes and wide grin moved focus to Blinky. He let out a high pitched ‘ _eeee_ ’. Blinky’s ears folded back with a little displeasure.

 

“Really?” He half-squealed. “So like, we can figure out why I can sometimes get it to do the gravity stuff I want in training, but why it never works in real combat? Because training it great but it just _never works when I actually need it to!_ ”

“Slow down, Tobias,” Blinkous chuckled. “We need to figure out what’s making it so unpredictable when in real combat first. Perhaps it’s tied to emotions, like the _Skathe-Hrün!_ Much less likely that it is powered by anger, however...”

 

Varia felt a nudge against her back as she watched Toby and Blinky nerd out together from afar. She turned her attention towards Draal and he inclined his head back across the chasm bridge towards Trollmarket.

“Come on. They’ll be at this for hours.”

She nodded quietly, and the two turned heel and headed out, the voices of Blinky and Toby getting smaller and smaller as they were left behind to chatter as they pleased.

 

Trollmarket was busier and louder than the Forge, and, as always, the streets crowded with countless trolls, all speaking in fast paced trollish that had Varia’s mind racing to keep up with. Her comprehension was still too slow, tripping over some of the chatter she heard as they passed through. The wares down here were often just as boggling. Mundane human things such as televisions stuck on static, magical items like beast stones and finely crafted weaponry, and even uncommon finds that, to Varia, were worth stopping to stare at.

 

A gangly troll with long taloned fingers and delicately folded leather wings sat at a booth surrounded by ancient looking bones and fossils, quietly chatting with another customer. Draal had walked a few paces ahead before he’d realized he was missing a human, and, pausing, looked back to spot her standing just out of the line of traffic, staring wordlessly at the nearby stall with wide eyes. He shook his head and walked right on back, standing right by her with folded arms as she scanned over the bones.

 

“What has you enthralled here?” He asked.

Varia pointed to some blackened curved talons sitting on a low table.

“Are those dinosaur claws or something else?”  
  
Draal scanned over the table, then grunted. “A few are roc talons, I think. A couple of griffon bones over there, which I _won’t_ be asking how he got those. Most are dinosaur though, yes... Fossils really interest you that much?”

Varia only shrugged. “They’re hard to come across. Usually you only get to see them in museums if you’re lucky. At least the cool stuff like bits of dinosaur. Like, have you ever seen a full t-rex skeleton? Imagine that fucker with all his flesh and skin on him. And then imagine having one of its teeth in your home, even though they’ve been extinct for millions of years”

“Like trophies?” Draal asked.

“No... trophies implies that I personally killed it. I think I just like claws and teeth. I have to respect that these animals are just walking around with knives in their mouths and on their hands and feet. Compared to me, who comes from a species that’s only made it this far by making the knives instead of having them, it’s impressive.”

 

Draal’s brows furrowed as he contemplated this, nodding his head slowly. As he was coming up with another response, the troll who’d been looking over the wares left, and the skinny shopkeeper's eyes fell on Varia. They crinkled at the edges as he smiled a surprisingly warm, friendly smile, and he waved a greying yellow hand to her to come closer, and she did so with Draal close behind. He looked between the two of them, then addressed Varia while she looked at the talons.

She picked up a few words. “ _Like_ ”, “ _Buy_ ”, something that sounded like “ _What are you looking for?_ ”. But even his creaky, aged voice was just a little much for her to keep up with. Draal seemed to sense her complications and leaned over to speak in a low, quiet voice.

“He’s asking if you’re interested in buying a talon, and if there’s any creature in particular you’re seeking.” The troll cracked a somewhat less than well meaning smile. “Do you need me to translate?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” Varia replied, ignoring his teasing undertone. “I’m fine with just about any dinosaur, though raptors are the only ones I know that get talons this wicked. I know dinosaur naming is pretty human, but I can pull up pictures if he likes and see if they came from any of those skeletons?”

“We occasionally pick up the names from fleshbags, from what I know, but a picture would probably be much more useful.” Draal muttered, before looking back up to the vendor, speaking rapidly in trollish. Varia picked up “ _picture_ ”, something that sounded like “ _old_ ”, and “ _pick up_.”

The other troll nodded, waving his hand over the fossils, exclaming something to Draal.

“He says you can pick them up if you want. Being a fleshbag means they’re less likely to shatter anyways.”

“That tough, huh?” Varia murmured. “You can’t even _touch_ most fossils like this without breaking them.”

She reached out for a particularly large talon, one that was larger than her hand, and held it up into the light, turning it this way and that.

 

It almost didn’t feel like a fossil, and she marveled in how sharp it still looked.

 

Quickly, she set down the talon, removed a gauntlet, and reached into her pocket with her free hand to pull out her phone, thanking the heavens for there being some sort of reception down here. She looked down at the claw again, furrowing her brows, then made the best guess she could for species. She searched up an image of the creature’s skeleton and displayed it for the old troll to see.

He leaned forward, squinting his eyes with determined focus. Then he smiled, and nodded his head quite excitedly, pointing to the image and then the talon in Varia’s other hand. She beamed back, and pocketed her phone as he and Draal exchanged a few more words.

 

She didn’t focus that time, letting them talk without her listening in. Instead, she just inspected the talon again, turning it over and over in her hands.

 

Draal nudged her arm, and her fixation was lost. “Is that the one you want?” He asked.

“Yeah! What’s he want for it?”

Draal just shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

Varia stared at him, dumbfounded. “Are you--?”

“Take it now before I change my mind,” he interrupted, sounding almost urgent about it.

 

She went silent, brows raised for a breath. Very well, then. She grabbed and held up the talon and waved it a little, looking to the vendor. His grin suddenly got much more sly, and he and Draal exchanged a look, nodding to each other. Draal looked very grim about it.

The other troll merely waved, and the two turned and left, heading towards the pub once more. Varia continued to look at her new prize, but there was something eerie about the way that vendor smiled that had her concerned.

 

“So what exactly did you... trade? You just sort of nodded at him.”

“Fenklish is a particularly old troll, and doesn’t look for material gain these days,” Draal grumbled. “He takes payment in free insults.”

“I’m sorry, free _what_?”

“If you buy anything from him, he gets to insult you without fear of having his tusks kicked in. One for one, at that. I have heard he has seven on Vendel alone that he has yet to use.” Draal almost seemed to shudder. “I don’t know what he’s saving them for, but I think he enjoys the suspense it makes.”

“So he can use them whenever is what you’re saying?”

“Whenever he wishes, and whatever he--”

 

“DRAAL!”

 

The two stopped suddenly and looked back. Varia could see Fenklish standing just a head or two above the crowds, waving to Draal with an excited look. When he knew he had the attention, the old man shouted out something in trollish, tone giddy. The only word that Varia could make out was “ _Tail_ ”, and as soon as he’d finished his spiel, whatever it had been, he disappeared back down into the crowds.

 

Draal snarled, raising balled up fists and baring his teeth. However, taking in a sharp breath through the nose he unclenched his fists, drawing his mouth into a thin line as he closed his eyes and made a slight patting motion with his open palms.

" _J_ _esus._ What did he say?” Varia asked, looking him up and down. “That bad?”

“I’m over it.” Draal muttered back, clearly not over it. “It’s done, and I’d rather forget about it and move on. What he said was unimportant.”

 

Whatever had been said to Draal had been sharp and painful. He didn’t even want to translate! For this time, at least, Varia could let it slide. As soon as Draal had calmed himself, they started walking again, strolling on into the pub and quickly pulling up a seat.

Draal motioned to Grog for ale, and Varia decided she was well enough to remove the other gauntlet and let the magic finally fade. There was still a little dull ache in her belly that she knew were the beginnings of bruises, but for the moment the nausea was gone.

Grog came back with a tray on his head, smiling absently as Varia and Draal both grabbed full sized tankards. Varia looked into hers, curious. The smell was not the same pungent of glug, and it wasn’t green like it either. This was just plain old troll ale. Which, of course, didn’t bother her at all! She took the mug with both hands and took a good drink, settling it down next to her claw at the same time as Draal. At the very least, it tasted a bit better than human ale! Though she didn’t want to think about some of the things that likely went into the brewing.

 

She almost shuddered at the thought of used socks being tossed into the boiling mixture.

 

She took another drink, then picked up her talon, admiring it again. There had to be something about being in the presence of trollish magic and the energy of heartstones that made fossils so much sturdier than they should be for their age. Why, she could probably use this as a genuine weapon if she so wished!

 

“Hey...” Varia finally said slowly, giving Draal some pause in a long chug. “Thanks... you know, for the talon. It’s a nice gift.”

Draal snorted out of his nose quietly, setting down his mug and waving his hand. “I have been... _hmph._ More impatient than what was necessary with you. And clearly whatever issue you have with the people in your past is more than... what’s the fleshbag term? ' _Skin deep'?”_ The troll tapped two fingers together, trying to articulate himself. “You managed to confront your issues, too, which is commendable, despite my, well, impatience.”

 

He stopped, as if struggling to speak. “ _Sorry_ ” didn’t seem to be common in the vocabulary of trolls as it was, and Varia was still taken aback by the pseudo-apology to speak yet. Draal sniffed, then snorted out again, before taking another drink of his ale before pointing to her with the cup in his hand.

“Anyways... You _also_ were very crafty today in our spar. You took advantage of a few weaknesses and exploited it. Those gauntlets seem to make you blood hungry, so the fact that you could focus and keep on target was worth at least something extra. A token, more or less.”

 

Varia thought about that for a moment. There was an apology in those words, she realized, even if he wasn’t good at it. The gesture through the gift was certainly enough for her to get the point, however, even if he tried to excuse it as a rightfully earned prize... Which, in a way, it was as well. Still, his message was clear, and she didn’t want to rail him on it and make things weird, as he was so fond of putting it. She took her mug of ale and raised it with a smile.

 

“Hell. I’ll drink to that.”

 

_‘I forgive you, and thank you for understanding.’_

 

Draal just laughed, and held up his mug to hit vigorously against hers.

“Now you are speaking like a troll!”

The stone cups clinked, the ale splashing over the rims, and the two sat back and drank. They went for a while, talking and knocking back ale, and their drink counts rose until Varia insisted she’d rather go home mostly sober. Draal was just impressed by her alcohol tolerance, though she insisted he just hadn’t been around any humans that could drink. Still, he respected her wishes, taking her up to the surface, still chattering away about how to perfect her attacks in the future and letting her ramble on about the beast she had acquired a talon from.

 

It was a Utahraptor, Varia explained. Like the raptors in _Jurassic Park_ but a bit bigger and covered in feathers. She showed him pictures of the skeleton, artist renditions of what it could have looked like, and even a map of the United States to remind him where Utah even was. He knew a bit of the land from migrating across it, of course, but back then they didn’t have states. To him, _‘California’_ was just a human word for the strip of land over Heartstone Trollmarket, and nothing else. She did end up coming clean about the _Jurassic Park_ facade, though he insisted he’d already figured it out by that point.

 

The fossil talk was engaging enought, and kept their travel feeling brief from the bridge to Varia’s back fence, but there was still an awkward lull. Neither was quite sure how to end the conversation. Varia shuffled a bit, hopping the fence and looking around. She looked at him for a moment, then quietly gestured to him.

 

“So... about the whole, uh, exploiting weakness thing you were praising me for. What was up with you and your arm earlier? You were distracted during the fight.”

Draal frowned, staring down at his prosthetic hand with a long, contemplative scowl. He flexed and stretched the fingers in a repetitive, familiar motion, sighing deeply out of his great nostrils.

“It’s... _hmph_. It’s -- it’s nothing. It’s rather stupid.”

 

There was another quiet lull, and Varia thought for a moment before inclining her head towards the door.

“Come on. You might be spotted out here.”

 

It was an invitation to talk about it, if he wanted, and Varia had the feeling that this was one of those things that he’d start a fight over if asked about in a public place. Draal looked like he wouldn’t go with it at first, which only cemented that perhaps the topic was a matter of pride. Again, he looked down at his hand, flexed it, and then hopped the fence as quietly as he could, passing over the threshold of Varia’s home. Varia followed after and closed the door behind them, the troll raising his nose to the air. It had been some time since he’d last just sat down and visited, after all.

Varia locked up while Draal followed his nose around the darkened house, reestablishing a lay of the place out of curiosity, and, undoubtedly, prolong the inevitable heart to heart. The human let him wander while she went downstairs to put away her new things and change into pajamas. Once he was done visiting, she intended to sleep, and that was a fact.

 

As Varia finished tugging the band from her braid to let her hair loose, she heard the creaking of wood panels, and made for the stairs to meet Draal at the top. He merely stood in the doorway, and didn’t think twice about descending down to meet her instead. Their eyes met briefly, and he made his way downstairs, forcing Varia to move out of the way as he subtly sniffed his way around. Seeing all was well, he grunted, then took a seat in the middle of the room. Draal stared at her expectantly, and looking up the stairs one more time, she took a seat across from him, leaning back against her bed.

“Where do you intend to keep your weapons?”

“In the drawers by the bed.” Varia frowned, curt. “Now what’s going on?”

Draal leaned back for a moment, then snorted briefly, staring at his hand for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

“It’s...” He started, pausing for a moment. “My hand. The one I lost.”

 

Varia looked at his metal prosthetic for a moment, then, slowly, to him, brows knit with concern. She rose without a word, walking to the long counter that housed the tanks of her other two, now sleeping, pets on top of it. He looked up and watched her as she leaned down out of view, the sounds of little doors opening being the only indicator that she was fetching something. He tried to lean to see her, but was unsuccessful.

“What are you doing?” He asked, listening to her scrape and fill something with... Ice?

Varia popped up, first to place a small plastic pitcher on a cleared part of the counter, about half full with ice. She disappeared again, then popped up with a small metal mug and a few soda cans.

“Hold on,” she requested, disappearing again before hauling up a few bottles of dark looking liquid, and something that looked like a small squeeze bottle. Draal smelled citrus. He looked at the array and tilted his head as she opened the soda cans, easily pouring two and a half of them into the pitcher alone.

“This sounds like the sort of thing you talk about with a drink in your hand,” she explained. “To help, you know?”

Draal huffed. “I thought you were done with drinks.”

“One more can’t hurt. Sounds like you might need it too.” She took the cap off of one of the dark bottles, and the smell of alcohol hit Draal’s nose as she began pouring it into her own little cup first. She looked up to him expectantly.

Draal rolled his eyes and waved his good hand. “I suppose that is fair... I doubt it’ll have the same bite as our ale though.”

“Mm... it’ll still go down pretty well. This one’s going to have a little bit of the same sort of kick glug does, though I don’t think I’ll ever again drink anything that tastes like... you know. _That.”_

 

Draal chuffed, and watched Varia dump the rest of the alcoholic liquid into the pitcher, which he’d come to realize was meant to stand in as his cup. It smelled syrupy and sweet, but still sharp on his keen nostrils. She squeezed something citrusy into both of their drinks and mixed it all together. He just waited expectantly. Now that she was determined to be a good host, he was just impatient to receive, imbibe, and probably overshare in return.

 

After Varia put away her things, feeling quite confident, she hefted the plastic pitcher by the handle in one hand, and took hold of her chilly looking tin mug in the other and walked back around the counter. She held out the pitcher to Draal, who took it swiftly. In his hand, the object looked more like a shot glass than a pint’s worth of cocktail. He eyed the liquid, then Varia.

“What is this?”

“A Kentucky Mule,” She said proudly. “Bourbon, ginger beer, and a little lime juice. I’m more partial to the sweet stuff like sangrias, but I like this one on occasion. It’s much more of a ‘talk about serious things’ drink.”

He just grunted, looked back at the liquid, and almost childishly stuck his tongue into the drink to taste it. Draal pondered it, furrowing his brows. Then he downed it all in one go, as one would with a shot, tossing the pitcher in his mouth afterwards as a chaser. Varia just stared in stunned silence.

 

Shopping list updated; a new pitcher, maybe a few of them.

 

There was the soft crunch of plastic, then nothing, and Varia retook her seat, now with a drink in her own hand. Draal stared at her, then her drink, as if expecting her to do something similar to his actions. Varia just shook her head.

“Hell no. If I chug this I really _will_ get drunk.”

“Suit yourself,” he replied plainly. “It wasn’t all too bad.”

She smiled, then took a sip of her drink and waited. At the very least, the alcohol didn’t seem to have knocked him off his ass. All there was now was for him to feel ready to talk again. He frowned, trying to think of how to start.

 

“I... believe that humans and trolls share the same term for it. Do you know what a phantom pain is?”

Varia nodded, and Draal grunted, slowly sticking out his brass arm.

“I loathe to admit it, but I experience them. Like I said, it’s stupid.”

“What’s so stupid about that? You had your arm blown off. Phantom pains seem like, you know, they just come with that as a package deal.”

“I am a _warrior_ ,” Draal growled. “I protect and I fight, I must always be at my very best. That means I cannot show weakness, because, as you saw, weakness can be exploited.” He turned his hand so the palm faced downward, and Varia could see the scuffs on his metal knuckles. “And yet, sometimes, I still feel it. It sears and burns in my palm and fingertips... and I don’t even have the blasted thing anymore! This arm? It cannot _feel_ as the old one did. It knows pressure and nothing else, if only so I do not break everything I pick up.”

Varia took a drink. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with admitting that you hurt sometimes. Pain is, you know, natural.” She took another drink, slower this time. “And getting your whole arm blasted off is  _really fucking painful._ I can’t even fathom how much that must have hurt, and it’s bound to have some residual effects, right?”

“Enough to be distracting.”

“Well, that's more than enough, dude... if it helps, it’s pretty impressive that despite it hurting enough to distract you, you manage to beat the _shit_ out of me up until the last exchange. Me, a smaller, faster and harder to hit opponent, and you still nearly ruptured my spleen.”

 

That finally earned Varia a brief chuckle from Draal. The memory of violence could always cheer him up. For now, he seemed content to let her speak her piece, or perhaps the bourbon was finally getting to him. She leaned forward and crossed her legs, looking up at his scarred, rugged face.

 

“The point I guess is, like, it’s not stupid or your fault or whatever if you’re capable of experiencing pain. I know it’s, like, pride and stuff, but... I don’t know, it’s hard to explain without getting preachy.”

“I think I know what you’re trying to say,” he replied. “I’m fine, I swear on my father’s name.”

She sighed. It’s the closest she could get, she figured. “Well. If it helps. I’m not going to judge about it. Gives you one person not to worry about looking invincible for, right?”

She took a drink and watched as he stared at her, some part dumbfounded and some part dismissive.

“You are far too kind for your own good,” He said, giving in to being dismissive. Varia just laughed.

“Not really. You trolls are just rude. Besides, you’ve earned the kindness.”

" _Earned?_ ”

She sipped what was left of her drink. “Earned. You were nice and apologized for how shit went in that last argument and even bought me a nice gift. I have a sort of, mantra, I guess?” She gestured vaguely, then put her hand back on her mug. “Give respect as respect is given. You know. Be nice if people are nice to you, and don’t take bullshit. The only exception is when it’s, like, required for my own sake, you know? I’m polite to Vendel because he leads Trollmarket and could kick me out, but he’s not exactly polite back.”

Draal chuckled. “He just tries to keep us safe, I suppose. He also just happens to hate fleshbags the most out of all of us.”

“That just seems to be how things go down there.”

 

Draal shrugged, and leaned forward to rest his arms in his lap, looking around for a bit. The both of them sat in silence, wondering if this was about time to go. Varia was the first to speak again.

 

“So... does removing your arm help with the pain?”

His eyes flitted to hers, then he shrugged again. “Depends. Usually. Sometimes it dulls the pain, sometimes it disrupts enough to make it go away entirely.”

Varia nodded, and stared at the contraption. “How do you remove it?”

 

Draal just smirked, and held out his arm, raising it high. He shifted the leather wraps around the base where it connected to the stump, and pointed to a small button and a few grooves.

 

“Press that button and twist clockwise. There’s a slew of locking mechanisms in there, but the way to them is invisible if you’re not looking... I really shouldn’t tell you, since you’ll try to take advantage of it in combat.” His smirk turned into an excited grin. “But I think it’d be an entertaining challenge to see you _try."_

“Well now I have to, don’t I?” She laughed back. She finished her drink and set down the now empty mug on her bedside drawers, moving to her knees and leaning forward.  
“Can I try now? Is that okay?”

“Hmm. I probably should be going back to Trollmarket soon, the sun is likely to rise soon. Perhaps another time, if I’m in the mood.”

Varia sighed, rising to her feet. “Yeah, that’s fair. It’s probably getting pretty late for you.”

He stood as well, and he brushed some debris from his arm, then looked back at the bar counter with a scowled expression.

“Yes, I wouldn’t be keen on being trapped here again. Even if you’re less patronizing than the other fleshbags.” He paused, then sighed. “And, well, th—“

 

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**.

 

The duo both nearly jumped out of their skin, and looked to each other with bewilderment. The front door! A delivery? _No_...

 

Varia froze up.

 

_They’d arrived_.

 

She flew up the stairs as fast as she could, with Draal hot on her heels as they scrambled to get him out of the house. Varia flung open the door and was blinded, and turned around in sheer panic as Draal made it about halfway up the creaking stairs.

 

The sun was up. There was no getting Draal out now. He was trapped.

 

As quickly as she’d raced up the stairs, she was down them again, pushing Draal back in a panic, who was too startled by the development to resist at first. It was only when he was in the middle of her room again that he shook himself back to reality and tried to retaliate, pushing forward with a low growl. Varia just smacked his chest with one hand a few times and put her finger to her lips.  _Quiet_. They’re here. No escape.

He huffed, looking restless, and crossed his arms. All Varia could do was hold up her hands and gesture, silently, for him to stay, before she rushed back up the stairs and out of sight, leaving Draal alone in the basement, unable to leave.

 

“Hold on!” She called out, just to reassure those on the other side that she was present and alive, if anything else.

 

Varia didn’t bother to check how she looked in the mirror, moving towards the entrance and trying not to look disheveled and frightened for the safety of her friend downstairs. She stopped in front of the door, staring at it, hesitating... Then, she took a deep breath, tried to quell her worries, and reached for the handle.

 

It was time to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks again to seagullandcroissant! You can p much assume that from this point into the foreseeable future they're gonna be the one doing beta works)
> 
> (And also a shoutout to CarnivorousMoogle for coming up with Fenklish for this chapter. It was a delight figuring out how he'd behave. He belongs to a troll species they're developing!)
> 
> Character development and bonding? You heard right!!! Have some action and some heart ;)


End file.
